Double-Edged Sword
by Laura and Amber
Summary: Life for small, 18 year-old Ferb has always been weird. But with the tragic loss of his parents as well as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz's, what sort of life-style will he be living now with Phineas, Candace, Perry, Norm, and Vanessa all in tow? WARNING: Contains slightly mature romance and kinda bloody death. Ferbnessa!
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry for taking so long to post something. I was gonna posted stuff after I finished them but I just got so tired of waiting.  
_

* * *

_Tp, tp, tp, tp, tp..._

Ferb's shoes pounded against the floor as he ran through the hallway. But as fast and as long as his legs were, they were snails in comparison to his heart. He couldn't have heard right. There had to be something...something else! But the words echoed in his head like a scary nightmare and he flew the door open to find them, much to his complete dismay, to bare the truth. The world seemed to go black as Ferb's feet tiredly stumbled across the hospital room, despite the warnings of the doctors nearby. He pulled back the curtains to find two bodies covered by thin sheets. His mom and dad.

When Phineas, Perry, and Candace managed to catch up with him, via cell phone teleportation, they stopped, surprised to find him kneeling over his father's motionless body. Sob after sob escaping him as a river of tears flowed down his face. Phineas immediately ran to the aide of his brother, his own tears flowing down his face as Candace made her way to Linda's body.

As the three orphans mourned the loss of their parents within the tragic car crash, Perry looked about the room. It wasn't that he didn't care. He was hurt by this as well. Who wouldn't be? But he was there when he heard the police man explaining the car crash to the kids. And it wasn't just the Flynn-Fletchers that were harmed. Perry wandered over to the other side of the room where two other beds were. He could feel his stomach lurching and his heart begging heaven to tell him that he was living a dream. But the cold dead hand of his nemesis that laid limply out from underneath the sheet, shattered the reality of the platypus' mind. As hard it was to believe, Heinz Doofenshmirtz had finally been killed. Out of all of the explosions. All of the physical exertion. He had finally died. Perry tried to hold back his tears, but it was useless. How could he be celebrate or be happy about this? Heinz was more than a nemesis, after all. He was a great friend. Almost family, to the platypus. And as the secret agent walked a little ways further, he saw Charlene's body in the same position as well. Fortunately for Vanessa, whom Perry found in another room nearby, she was still alive, only unconscious.

Ferb had seen Perry come into the room and followed after. When he caught up with the platypus, he saw Vanessa's body and wasn't sure if his heart was lifting in relief that she was alive, or cringing and wincing in the pain of seeing her laid up like this. He scooped up his platypus and walked over a bit closer. And it took her nearly sitting up and groaning in pain before Ferb even realized she was awake.

"Vanessa-!", he exclaimed quietly as she laid back down.

"Ugggh... Oh my gosh... What... What happened?", she blinked up dazedly at the boy in front of her. "...Ferb?"

Ferb sighed. He knew it would be hard to explain this to her. But he did as best as he could. How his parents were on their way to open up the antique shop. The policeman. The car crash. The death of their parents. How she had managed to survive.

"What was going on?", he asked.

Vanessa blinked a bit more. Her head aching as she tried to remember. Her whole body hurt. She explained how it was the day she'd leave her dad to live with her mom. They accidentally ran into Charlene before the appointed time but decided to go ahead and send her back. The only thing they needed to do was get her backpack at her dad's place. They climbed into Charlene's car and drove over and as she and her dad were arguing, Vanessa stretched out in the back seats, neither adults were paying attention as their car collided with Linda and Lawrence's.

"I.. I can't believe this... They're actually..", Vanessa's eyes only went to the floor as tears welled up in them. She blinked out a few and then looked back at Ferb, as if looking for hope in his own crestfallen face. "Ferb.. What's gonna happen to us?"

Ferb was only silent for a moment. His mind scanned through the possibilities. It wasn't long before he reached a conclusion. And with it in mind, he gently took Vanessa by the hand, hoping she could see his confidence behind the wall of tears in his own eyes.

"We'll stay together.", he said, surprising her some. "You, me, Candace, Phineas, and even Perry. I'm eighteen. I'm old enough to live on my own. I'll have you guys live with me. You and I are old enough for jobs. I'm sure we can work out something."

"F..Ferb..", Vanessa only uttered, otherwise speechless at the idea.

Not to find it absurd or of fault. It actually seemed flawless. But the only problem in her mind was...where? It was quickly solved though, as she remembered her dad's penthouse. Not just rented out. Oh no. The whole kit and kaboodle, bought and paid for. And because it was the headquarters of an "incorporation", Vanessa, would then, be the heir to it in his death. She explained this to him and the two smiled, happy with their plans. It wasn't long before it was shared with the Phineas and Candace and agreed on as well.

It was perfect. Odd. Probably rough. But that was the funny thing about Life that the foursome will learn. Life isn't supposed to come on a silver platter. It's a double-edged sword. You can walk the slippery and narrow path, adverting disaster this way and that, but you will get hurt. One way or another. But it's in those hard times and those pains, that you will actually have the right to say, "It's just life.", and know what Life is like.

* * *

_I know what you're probably thinking. "MURDERER! SHE'S AT IT AGAIN!" But you know, Shakespeare had a good point when he made his everlasting novels tragedies! And so I stand by my decision on this! I love Heinz, I do. (To heck with Linda and Charlene.) But his death just makes everything so freaking awesome! X33_


	2. Chapter 2

When Vanessa was feeling well enough to leave the hospital, a funeral was in order. Family for the Flynn-Fletchers came by and mourned over their loss. Roger, Mr. and Mrs. Doofenshmirtz, Monty and Francis Monogram, and Lacey, were the only ones who arrived for Vanessa. No adult seemed to really care much about the loss of Heinz or his exwife. Francis only came to have a clear understanding Heinz was indeed dead. Only Monty and Lacey, as frenemies and friends alike, were there for Vanessa. And as mourners wept and family comforted family, Ferb had finally managed to pull away from yet another explanation of the kid's plans to find Vanessa in the far corner of the room. Not even standing. She sat on a chair with her head bent to her knees. Her friend giving her a reassuring pat on the back and Monty standing nearby.

"...I'm truly sorry, Vanessa.", he said, giving a small nod. "About everything I said against him."

Vanessa simply shook her head and with a small apology from Francis, the two left. Lacey, being pressed for time, had to leave her as well with one last hug. And she was alone. Her related family were already long gone. Ferb took this opportunity to come over. He didn't know what he could do, but he couldn't just leave her alone. At first he simply did what he normally did. Stood quietly nearby, ready to listen carefully to anything she wished to say. But as she continued to sit there, shaking her head full of worries as she listed in her mind sorrow after sorrow of her parents, Ferb couldn't help but remember being like that himself a long time ago.

He may have only been about 12 going on 13, but he still understood perfectly what was said to him. The doctors couldn't help her. As far as Ferb knew it, they didn't even TRY to help her. And Ferb had to watch in agony as his she died of cancer. They day still brought on a shock for him to hear when his father broke the news. It wasn't until he met Phineas that Ferb managed to find reason to smile. Coming back to the present, Ferb nearly jumped as Vanessa uttered an apology to him.

"What?", he asked. "Why are you sorry?"

"...I don't know...", Vanessa admitted, looking away. "Sorry my parents killed yours... Sorry for deciding to head back home too early... I'm just sorry.."

"...Vanessa. Don't be. No one predicted this would happen. You didn't do it on purpose.", Ferb said, sitting down next to her. "And you weren't the ones that killed them. If anything, I should say sorry to you."

"Why?", she asked, looking back at him, her eyes bloodshot from the tears that poured out.

"Cause I know what it's like to lose a mother.", he finally let out, allowing his own tears to fall now. "It was about 5 years ago now but it felt like forever. So I'm sorry about your loss. And I'm sorry you don't have a more supportive family."

"...I'm sorry about your loss too.", Vanessa said, her voice cracking in a sob.

Ferb simply pulled her into a tight hug and she returned it. For the while they just sat there like that. Both crying over their losses. Then Candace and Phineas came over to Ferb as more of the family departed.

"Hey... Vanessa?", Candace said.

Vanessa and Ferb pulled apart and Vanessa looked up. But without a word said, they both knew what they were thinking. Fresh hot tears welded up into their eyes and hugs were quickly shared with faster apologies.

"I'm sorry I always annoyed you!", Candace blathered out as she hugged the other.

"No! No, Candace. I'm sorry I didn't love you more!", Vanessa returned. "Dad was right. I shoulda been a better sister."

"No it's not you. I kept following you everywhere."

"But you're the younger sister. Its what we do! I'm sorry.", Vanessa said before wincing in pain. "Ouch! Candy, my arm."

"Sorry!", Candace backed up.

"Wait wait, did I hear sister?", Phineas asked for him, Ferb, and Perry.

The two looked back down at the others and then at each other in some surprise.

"...Didn't you tell him?", Vanessa asked.

"No! I forgot!", Candace said in shock. "Oh my gosh! Phineas! Oh dear.. Um... Phineas?"

She got down to his height and after a moment of hesitation, explained it to him. How Heinz Doofenshmirtz was his biological father. How he and Linda broke up when they were still little. How Linda then married Lawrence before Phineas had a grasp of Lawrence being a different dad.

At first Phineas didn't make any response. It was a crazy thing for him to digest and accept. But with the way life was for him, how could it not make sense? For a moment, Phineas felt like he might go crazy, understanding the fact that someone he didn't even know yet was categorized under "people to love" was now DEAD before he had the chance to say "hi"! For another moment, or maybe it was happening the whole time but now it really took place as for the first time in Phineas' life, the world was shattered around him like a broken mirror. He couldn't tell how long it took him to react and he couldn't remember how he did, but things were quiet in the car as they drove along in the Flynn-Fletcher station wagon minutes later. The tears, sore throat, and sudden weariness did give Phineas a good clue that he didn't take it as cheerfully as he wanted to.

Getting things packed as best as possible into the vehicle, the kids made their way to the DEI. For a day of farewells to loved ones, it was fortunate that their friends were all too busy during the last few weeks of Summer Vacations with last-minute camping trips, girl scouts, clubs, and such to even know what had happened and say "good-bye" as well. At the DEI though, Vanessa was less fortunate for the sorrow to end.

"Hi Sis!", Norm greeted in his usual cheerful manner, catching Vanessa by surprise.

"Norm!", she gasped.

"What are you doing back so soon? And where is Dr. D?", The robot began to ask, anxiety hidden in his questions. "What's wrong with your arm? Who are your friends? And would anyone like a muffin?"

Vanessa took a deep breath and held her still aching head with her free hand, knowing what needed to be said.

"...I want you to sit down for a minute.", she simply said with a sigh.

Norm did as told with a loud thud in the room and she sighed once more before sitting on the coffee table in front of him.

"Norm... I.. I don't know how to say this but...", she began, blinking back another tear. "Dad...won't...come back... Ever."

"What?", Norm asked, unsure if he's understanding.

"He.. He and my mom...died.", she managed to say. "...Dad won't be coming home.. That's how I broke my arm.. They...died...in a car crash with Candace and Ferb's parents. And Candace and Phineas are my half-siblings... Ferb's their step-brother...So we're going to be staying together now."

Norm was also silent hearing the news and Vanessa slightly worried that he might've short circuited. Needless to say that she had to jump back with a yelp as Norm's head came entirely off his body and onto the floor.

"OH MY GOSH, NORM!", she said, coming down to his head.

Ferb helped heave it upright but when they did, they discovered quickly flowing trails of dark slick oil from Norm's eyes. The sudden change in expression and the wail emitting from the disembodied head was surely enough of a surprise to his older sister.

"Norm, you're CRYING?!", she gaped in shock.

"Isn't that a normal reaction?", Phineas asked.

"No! Norm was programmed to be a HAPPY robot! Hence the tone to his questions.", Vanessa explained quickly as Ferb readjusted the robot's head onto the body.

Norm continued to cry, hiding his face into his hands with Vanessa nearby to comfort him when something landed on his foot. He sniffled some, his tears slowing down as he looked over and saw the small platypus stretched out across his foot. And even as Phineas was explaining who the platypus was, Norm's eyes did a quick scan over the furry creature in curiosity. The DNA scan matched as well as the name Phineas had used to the one he was guessing. The monotreme was his dad's nemesis, Perry the Platypus. And knowing Perry the Platypus and the fact he was being in his undercover persona and the ties between Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz, he was sharing in the sorrow with Norm with a discreetly expressed hug. It was only a manner of seconds before the platypus was scooped up into an embrace as Norm cried more. With his face buried into the arms of the metallic man, Perry finally allowed his own feelings to emit, just a bit, as he returned it tightly with a few tears spilling out as well.

When things calmed down the luggage was brought in. Dinner of pasta was made and the kids pulled out two large mattresses as well as Norm's and camped in the living room for the night. Tomorrow, the to-do list would be to plan out what sort of lifestyle the group would live henceforth.

For the most while, no one could sleep. And everyone knew it. But no one dared to speak. Regrets, fears, and troubles hung about them like a wet washcloth over top the face. Clingy, cold, irritant, and made it seem nearly impossible to breath properly. But it was during this that Ferb had finally come to realize some what their decisions had lead them to. At the exact moment only Phineas separated him from the girl whom he loved. The girl who was not only in pain of a broken arm but also of a broken heart that he knew better than the Flynns. And now he was living in the same house as her. Granted, the union is a very grievous occasion, but still. Now getting the time to reflect upon this, it was almost impossible to keep track of how many beats per minute his heart was going at. Tonight, he was nearby Vanessa. Tomorrow, he would be waking up to, Vanessa. Until school, every minute of every day, he had Vanessa Doofenshmirtz nearby.

But then another thought had come to mind. She's a Doofenshmirtz. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had been with Candace's mom, HIS step-mom, and was half of the genetic make-up of his best friend and his two siblings. So that meant Candace and Phineas were related to Vanessa. Ferb was the step-brother of them so that meant, in an extension, he was the step-brother of Vanessa, right? Or was it just too distant for Ferb to be related? After all, they certainly weren't blood-relatives. Tiredness overcame the small adult and his thoughts began to blur. Only the future held what his love-life would be like as he hoped that his truly heart-felt passion for Vanessa, wouldn't be incest.

* * *

_(Reaches out with one arm and pulls self across keyboard) **groan** **pant** Must...! **groan** Keep...! **pant** Consistancy! Auggh! *collapse on keyboard.* Can't...keep..up... I'm sorry. They lived happily ever after! I'm sorry! and please... **pant pant** Tell my dad... That I do give a...give a... **groan and holds head.* Oh why the devil did it have to be like this?_

_Amber: *Drags sister off desk* My turn._

_Laura: I need my coffee! D'X No this isn't a story with incest. In my opinion, if Ferb's not a blood-relative and is only step-bro to Vanessa's HALF-SIBLINGS then it's too much a crazy distance for him and her to be siblings. This is a Ferbnessa fanfic and that's the way it's gonna be, darn it! XP Sorry if I kept you waiting though._


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, the kids woke up and settled down to some bowls of cereal. All except for Candace who went on ahead to getting dressed and ready for the day.

"Candace, aren't you gonna eat?", Phineas asked.

Candace looked over at him as he asked and simply shook her head.

"I'm...not really hungry, Phineas.", she said quietly, her voice gruff and sore. "Just gonna go get dressed."

She headed off and the young boy turned to his brother then and asked, "So...what ARE we gonna do today?"

"Well...", Ferb sighed. "We have to find some means of income."

"Well to start off a conversation of cash, for the while we should be alright. My mom was...pretty loaded before she died.", Vanessa chuckled a bit before frowning into her cereal. "That's how Dad was able to afford to create Norm but not add gargoyles onto the penthouse."

"Then we should create a means of making sure we spend the money wisely until jobs can be found.", Ferb gave a nod.

"Hang on a minute, doesn't your dad run a company? You know, Doofenshmirtz Evil INCORPORATED?", Phineas asked.

"That's just a logo to make him sound impressive and worthwhile to the other members of Lovemuffin!", Norm said as he walked by.

While Ferb and Phineas tried to guess what on earth Lovemuffin was, the mention of it suddenly rang a clear bell in Vanessa's mind as panic seized her.

"Holy cow! I forgot to tell them Dad's dead!", she exclaimed causing Norm to take a step backwards into the room by surprise. "And he had a speech at the next meeting and everything!"

"Dr. Bloodpudding is going to be heartbroken.", Norm said, his happy-tone masking the concern and panic Vanessa had.

"Wait..", Candace asked, coming into the room. "Did you guys just say, 'Bloodpudding'? As in, Robert Bloodpudding?"

"Why?", Vanessa asked.

"Dad's best friend! Uncle Robert!", Candace said. "You didn't tell him?"

"Well GEE. I guess I was kinda busy being laid up in a hospital bed!", Vanessa said, the sarcasm dripping off her words.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down.", Ferb said, hoping a fight won't pursue.

"Who's Uncle Robert?", Phineas asked though ignored.

"What on earth are we going to tell him?!", Candace asked.

"Candace, chill. Bloodpudding isn't someone you need to get THAT worked up about.", Vanessa said with a slight eye-roll.

"Um, excuse me? Who's Uncle Robert?", Phineas asked again, failing to retreive an answer.

"Well sorry Vanessa but I kinda liked to think of him as an uncle to me. You know. Like Uncle Roger? Except more caring and kinda cooler?"

"Wait wait wait, you think Rob is cool?"

"Used to when I was five.", Candace shrugged. "But then again I wanted to be an inventor when I was five. Point is! We gotta find SOME way to tell him."

"Who's Uncle Robert?", Phineas asked, more loudly and confusedly. "And when did YOU ever enjoy science, Candace?"

"Look, Candy. All we gotta do is send Norm. He could tell them."

"Really? Cause I thought the motor oil I saw on his face yesterday was tear-marks. Or was that my imagination?", Candace said with a slight glare.

"He was shocked! You did the same or am I just imagining that's the cause of your hoarse voice today?!"

"GIRLS!", Ferb finally blurted out causing the whole room to stop as all eyes turned to the mouse that roared. After a moment of silence, Ferb sat down again, resuming his normal persona. "We'll discuss it later, CALMLY. Vanessa, when's the meeting?"

"Two days from now.", Vanessa gave a nod as Candace gave a sigh and walked away.

"Then we have plenty of time to figure it out. Before then, can we resume to original topic? If this is an incorporation that was only used as a front, can we still use it as a real business?"

"...I would guess so.", Vanessa simply shrugged. "I dunno. Dad kept it to himself."

"Well what was your idea, anyway Phineas?"

"That we used the incorporation as a way to build and invent things and do that for a living. You know? Invent stuff, maybe present it to another company or try to sell it ourselves and see if people like it. Like the lemonade!"

"Well, there was a huge franchise pursuing that as well as the inaction figures.", Ferb gave a nod.

"I can see why too. That was real good lemonade.", Vanessa smiled.

Ferb smiled some himself, blushing a bit but then tried to move past it before things got awkward.

"I guess that's a good idea. But I can't do it by myself. Sorry, Phineas but you ARE a little young to get a job."

"Well then don't pay me.", Phineas shrugged with a sly smile. "Consider it outside help. Like putting stuff back on the right shelves in the grocery store."

Ferb chuckled and gave a nod.

"Alright."

"Oh but wait..", Phineas said, his smile fading. "What about Mom and Dad's antique shop?"

The two were quiet for the moment. If they were inventing, who would run the shop? The boys knew that Candace was skilled in antiques. While creating their movie, they DID notice the trades she was making at the swap-meet. But she was still just a year too young to run a store.

"...I could run it.", Vanessa volunteered, earning curious looks from the other two. "I've seen my mom's job. I'm not that bad with handling cash."

"Well...true.. But the thing is, you don't just go and BUY antiques and try to sell them. There's a lot you gotta know. That's why Mom and Dad were so good at it.", Phineas explained. "Mom used to tell us about when she was little and loved to be around Great Grandpa Ohio and his museum. No, we don't own it anymore. But either way, Dad's from an entire family that adores history. Genealogy, antiques, wars, you name it."

"Even our uncle is skilled in the history of football.", Ferb mentioned.

"...Well Candace knows a lot.", Phineas noted.

"But she can't run the store."

"Then I'll hire her.", Vanessa shrugged. "She can handle the antiques and I can handle the cash and whatever."

"...She DID get that Summer job selling shimmy jimmies.", Phineas smiled at Ferb.

Ferb returned it with a thumbs up and business was settled. Onto the rest. And the day went on. Bedrooms were decided as Phineas and Norm sharing a room, namely because Norm is socially desperate for a room mate, Vanessa and Candace would share Vanessa's room while Ferb and Perry took Heinz's old room. The kids moved onto sorting through the furniture and all inheritance from the deceased parents. It took a number of days and that's when Phineas began to worry. For the last three days, the most Candace had consumed was water. She didn't care to eat. She didn't even care to speak. It began to worry everyone. Till finally they woke up one morning.

"Ferb.. Ferb wake up!", Phineas' voice suddenly cut through as Ferb woke up.

"What?", he groaned, not entirely feeling like a morning bird after last night's late-night sorting of wardrobes.

"Ferb, you gotta come see Candace.", Phineas said, his voice deprived of anything cheerful.

That alone was enough to wake up Ferb as he quickly got out of bed and followed his brother. In the girl's room, Candace was laying on her side of the bed with the blankets pulled up. Pale, shaking, and flinching every time a sound was made like the door closing.

"Candace?", Ferb asked, coming over next to Vanessa who sat by worriedly.

"She's burning hot. But she won't say anything.", Vanessa said, also worried. "She gave a nod that her stomach hurts."

"Candace, please, for heaven's sake tell me. How bad does it hurt?", Ferb asked.

Candace only recoiled at the question. After a moment, brought out a shaky hand and waved it in a gesture to mean "so-so".

"Do you feel better if you curl up or bring up your right leg?", Ferb asked, earning a head-shake. "Nauseous?"

She gave a nod and turned her head more into the pillow, disclosing further conversation. Ferb checked her temperature and after a few more "yes" or "no" questions, came to his conclusion.

"She's running a fever, I think.", he said, earning sighs of relief from the others. "WHY, I'm not entirely sure. But for right now, Candace, just keep under the covers and we'll have Norm make some chicken noodle soup."

Candace uttered a small moan of disdainity and Ferb glared down at her.

"You're eating something whether you'll like it or not.", he said, earning a scowl in return. "Would you like to starve to DEATH?"

Her eyes became wide at that notion and then she gave an obedient nod and Ferb went on out of the room with the others trailing behind him. Phineas was the last to leave and before he did, he looked back at his ailing sister with a worried and concerned look on his face.

"You know, I wish you would talk again Candace.", Phineas finally said, earning a curious look from the other. "I miss hearing your voice."

He left. Soon, Norm came in again with some hot soup. He sat it down but then paused as he saw Candace sit up to eat.

"...I miss Dad too.", he finally said, surprising Candace as his voice no longer bore the happy sound it always had. It actually, genuinely sounded, sad. "..That's why you're sick, right? Because you miss him? You didn't want to eat. You cried so much you didn't have the voice to speak...right?"

Candace looked down, feeling slightly embarrassed at the question. She gave a small nod in agreement and Norm looked down too. He sat at the edge of the bed as carefully as he could and decided to have a heart-to-heart. Or in his case, a squirrel-to-heart.

"At least he loved you.", he continued. "I always wanted to think he loved me too but... Honestly, I worried I was lying to myself. He never really thought of me as a son as I had thought of him as a father. I'm glad he loved you though. That's why he became evil, you know. For you. He told me so himself one time. He wanted to prove himself as capable of a successful father and husband to you and your mom. Just kinda wish...I had something of the same."

There was a moment of silence as Candace ate and listened. It was a bit odd to think of, her dad being evil. Considering how happy he had been in her memories. And as her mind trailed upon memories, she couldn't help but smile some and reach out to place a hand on Norm's. Norm looked over, slightly curious as of why his new-found sister was smiling.

"I think...he was trying to protect you.", Candace finally said, surprising the robot a bit.

"..What do you mean?", Norm asked.

"Dad... Dad never built anything he didn't like.", Candace shook her head. "But knowing how Dad never got to marry Mom. Never got to see me again. Didn't even get to see Phineas much. I think if anything, Dad really loved you too. He just hid it away because he was worried he'd lose you too. Like how he lost me, Mom, and Phineas."

"Really think so?", Norm asked, a little more hopefully.

Candace gave a knowledgeable nod and said, "I'm positive. I'm sorry I hadn't been eating. Yes. I was really depressed."

"Just like Dad when his date goes for the worse.", Norm chimed in with, earning a chuckle.

"Yeah? Well anyway. I'm really sure if Dad was here right now though, he would agree with me.", she smiled back at the robot and he smiled back.

The two shared a hug and Norm tucked her in before heading back out. Once out of the bedroom, a worried and anxious Phineas quickly bombarded him with questions.

"Is she alright? Is everything okay? Did she eat? How's her temperature? Did she start talking?", he quickly began, receiving quick answers.

"She's alright, everything is okay, she is eating, her temperature is still a bit high, and she said 'thanks' for the soup!", Norm replied cheerfully as if nothing happened.

Phineas gave a sigh of relief but when asked about why he seemed anxious, he stiffened some.

"Oh! Um.. Well, I'm a little concerned, is all. You know? Wanna make sure she's...alright.", he smiled.

The answer was satisfying enough for Norm and Phineas was left with his own internal struggles when ADD took hold of him and he looked about.

"Hey, where's Perry?", he asked aloud.

The others glanced about as well and Vanessa was confused. When it was explained to her that the family had a platypus named Perry and after Norm pulled her aside quietly to say his DNA scan was confirmed that Perry was indeed Agent P, she kept it a quiet secret. But if Perry's the same Perry that fights her dad and her dad's been Owca-approved to be dead, where IS he now?

"I'm still sorry about your loss of a nemesis, Agent P.", Major Monogram was saying as he, Perry, and Karl walked through the Owca base. "Heinz Doofenshmirtz was a good nemesis, I'm sure of it. Despite his being evil, he's gonna be missed."

Perry gave a solemn nod. It was hard not to cry over Heinz's death, but he did his best to hide back tears in front of his boss. No one needed to know exactly how good of a friend the mad doctor was to him.

"Well obviously, you're wondering about your family now, aren't you? What kinda nemesis you'll be assigned to next?", Monogram went on, earning a small head shake. "No?"

Perry sighed and took off his fedora. Earlier that month, Karl had rigged the hats so that the animals can talk and relay events and criminal records vocally rather than having to go through all the paper work. He flipped on the small switch, put the fedora back on, and English was translated as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Sir, but if it's all the same with you, I'd rather not fight anymore.", Perry said sorrowfully. "Doofenshmirtz was indeed a good nemesis. But for the sake of my family, if it's alright, I'd rather take the retirement now. I'm sorry, but I don't think I'd be willing to fight after what had happened to Doof."

Francis gave a small nod of understanding and it was filed as so. Perry was given his retirement instead of his next nemesis, and he cleaned out his cubicle, hideout, and rid his hat of its weapons, and made his way back home. A few friends had stopped him along the way to say a "sorry" and a wish of a good retirement. He was surprised to find Peter the Panda waiting at the front door with a cup of coffee in hand.

_"'Peter?'"_, Perry chattered. _"'What are you doing back from Seattle?'"_

_"'Aside from reassignment...again.. I heard of the D-man's death.'"_, Peter said coming up,_ "'Is it true?'"_

Perry sighed some and with a solemn nod replied, _"'Yeah. He was in a car crash.'"_

_"'I've gotta admit, I always thought his inators if anything would kill him.'"_, the panda joked, earning a soft chuckle from the other.

_"'Weird, eh?'"_, Perry replied. _"'Well have fun with your reassignment. Maybe you'll get a place in my neighborhood.'"_

_"'Yeah. Yeah.. Maybe.'"_, Peter shrugged.

Perry hefted up the box a bit better and began to walk off when Peter called out one last time. The platypus turned around and after a moment, the panda heaved a sigh.

_"'I'm sorry.'"_, he admitted, making Perry blink in confusion. _"'Not just about Heinz's death. I'm... I'm sorry for always picking on ya when we were younger. You know. Getting you all worked up before you were adopted. Stealin' your job just to mess with you.'"_

_"'...Why'd you do it?'"_, Perry asked. _"'You put me through heck with half the stuff you did.'"_

Peter shrugged and sipped his coffee before saying, _"'Guess it was jealousy, really. Heh. I remember the day you were hatched and how everyone thought of you as like a golden puggle or something. You were liked, I was despised. You were smart, I was retarded. You were the success and I was the failure. Can you really blame me?'"_

_"'...I guess I should thank you for all that, really. If you didn't make me so nervous, I wouldn't have pushed myself so hard into being so good.'"_, Perry said earning half a nod from the other. _"'But you know...if anything... It was your own fault that you weren't liked.'"_

_"'Really?'"_

_"'Well sure, no one likes a freak of nature like you and me, but you were the one that sat up the barrier. I always wanted to be friends when I was younger. Even Pinky wanted to help ya out.'"_, Perry shrugged. _"'But how can we get along when we're blocked off? Even Heinz knew he had to open up if he wanted to be accepted.'"_

_"'...You were always notorious for making a bunch of wise-mule cracks.'"_, Peter chuckled, taking another swig. _"'But hey, I'll drop you a line or something, kay?'"_

Perry chuckled and gave a nod, _"'Hope you get a good place.'"_

_"'Maybe I'll get lucky and get sent to China.'"_, Peter shrugged._ "'See some fine ladies.'"_

Perry only chuckled some more and headed out as the other one headed in, leaving it on an oddly mutual boundary. Maybe it was a sign of things getting better. Perry only hoped so.

By the time Perry made it back home without any jet cars, it was dinnertime. He waddled into the dining room, as dazed-looking as ever when Phineas spotted him and scooped him up.

"Oh there you are, Perry!", he said cheerfully. "Guess what? Candace is feeling better!"

'Well there's some good news.', Perry thought as he was sat on the boy's lap as Phineas sat down for dinner.

Norm dished it up and the family dug in. But the table was awfully quiet. After this while of quiet eating, Candace finally spoke up, apologizing for getting sick. She explained what had happened, how much it tore her apart to not spending better time with any of her parents. How much she feared something will go wrong with their family now. The rest comforted her as best as they could and a weight seemed to lift from their shoulders.

But the night was still full of worry as Ferb stepped out of the bathroom to head for bed and found a light still on. The one to the balcony. He ventured out to find Vanessa standing at the railing, gazing down at the street below.

"Vanessa?", he began, causing her to jump.

"Ferb!", she gasped.

"Sorry."

"No. Sorry, I just-"

"Didn't mean to disturb you or anything."

"It's alright.", she smiled. "Sorry. I was heading to bed."

"So how did you end up on the balcony?", he asked, leaning on the railing with her.

"...Got distracted I guess.", she shrugged as she looked back down. She saw Ferb was waiting for her to say more and she chuckled, finding it cute how he seemed to have an odd knack for listening to troubles. "Yeah, it's about my dad. I... I was thinking about what Candace was saying earlier. It reminded me of how I spent a lot of time fussing about him and complaining about his job. ...Wish I didn't do all that."

"Well, it's like what we said at the table. You didn't know.", Ferb shrugged. "I wish I spent more time with my father. But it couldn't be helped. That's the funny thing about learning, you look like an idiot when you get it wrong the first time."

Vanessa simply sighed and shook her head while saying, "But that's just it. There's no second time. There's no second chance to be with Dad. Or even Mom. There's no weekend I can go and see them face to face. I see their grave, but I can't talk to them again. I can't spend time with them. Or tell them exactly how much they meant to me. ...How much I love Dad."

Ferb gave a nod and replied, "I know how that is. I'm not trying to direct it at me, I'm just saying, I know your pain. It will pass like everything else does. You'll still love them. And you'll still feel a little hurt. Still tear up once in a while. But you know you'll see them again. Some day. The most we could do now, is just wait for the hurting to stop."

Tears had been rolling down her face as Ferb talked and Vanessa gave a small nod. She looked over at Ferb who offered a smile back at her. A smile, a hug, the two could feel the pain still stab at their hearts, but they both knew it would pass. After the moment had passed, Vanessa wiped away her tears and gave a chuckle.

"You know Ferb, if you were a boyfriend, any girl would be lucky to have one as smart as you are.", she smiled at him.

Ferb could feel his cheeks burn as he smiled back and gave a "thank you". But he quickly reminded himself of the boundary and decided to end the night before anything else. He headed for bed and after a moment of wondering why he suddenly seemed to scurry away from her, Vanessa headed for bed herself. Her own cheeks a few shades of a darker pink.

* * *

_The end of daylights savings time, ROCKS! ld-n_n-bl WOOT! WOOT! More time to write! Thank you, my loyal reviewer, Dizzy Pirate, for sticking with this and hope you enjoy what I have in store. Bwa ha ha ha ha ha! XD_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Mom! Come check out what we're doing in the yard!", Phineas said, racing into the house.

He looked around, but no one was there. He walked throughout the house with only Ferb nearby but as loud as he called out, no one would reply.

"Ferb.. Where's... Where's Mom and Dad?", Phineas asked him. "Where's anybody?"

Ferb simply shrugged and they ran outside to find the whole town gone. Only a fraction of the neighborhood remained in a large, pitch black nothing.

"Candace! Perry! Isabella! Buford! Baljeet! Irving!", Phineas called out, running up and down the block.

He suddenly tripped on a crack in the sidewalk. Rain began to pour now as Phineas curled up in tears and as Ferb ran over, he noticed, it wasn't normal rain. It was red and turning into something of a semi-solid substance. Blood. When he reached Phineas, he had to take a step back as the blood poured out on him and he began to dissolve away as if it was acid.

"Phineas!", Ferb called out.

"F-Ferb-!", Phineas called back, reaching out a hand to him that quickly melted away into nothing.

"NO!", he reached out to grab Phineas but it was too late.

Phineas was already nothing more than a burning puddle. And then it began to happen to Ferb. The rain pelted against him, still warm. And then a deep and terrible burn began to run rampant in him from the middle out. He screamed and writhed in pain and no matter what he tried to do, no matter how loud he howled, no one would save him. No one would come to his aide. No one even heard him.

Suddenly with a terrified scream, Candace bolted up in bed, awaking from her nightmare. She gasped, seeing she was in bed and looked around the room. It was still dark out. Candace sighed, running a hand through her hair and laid back in bed. She stared up at the black ceiling above her and sighed once more. A mumble escaped from her sleeping partner and she wondered, briefly, what everyone else was dreaming of.

Vanessa's dream wasn't far from her sister's. She was walking through her mother's house. Everything seemed fine. She smiled at the family photos on the wall and came around to the kitchen where she found her mother and father, happily sitting at the table. Just sitting there. Smiles sewn onto their faces.

"Mom? Dad?", she asked, slightly in shock. "Wh-what are you two doing here? What's going on?"

"Honey, you don't know how happy we are for you.", Charlene simply said.

"M...mom..."

"Vanessa, I just want you to remember, that no matter what happens, I'll always be proud to call you my daughter.", Heinz said, reaching out a hand to hers.

"Dad...", Vanessa only uttered, blinking back the tears in her eyes.

"...Vanessa, sweetie, what's wrong?", Heinz asked, cocking his head to the side some.

"Dad... Dad I'm sorry about being so...! I'm-I'm sorry!", Vanessa suddenly managed to blurt out as the tears fell freely. "I'm sorry about being so mad at you! I'm sorry for always dissing you! You're the best dad I could've had! I'm sorry!"

Heinz only smiled at this, giving a nod as she continued to weep.

"Mom, I wish I spent more time with you. I wish I paid attention when you guys would talk to me and when you guys would try to make me feel happy! I'm sorry I wasn't more appreciative! Mom.. Dad.. I wish you guys would come back.", Vanessa said, wiping away the tears now. "I miss you both so much..."

"We wish we were with you too, Vanessa.", Charlene said sympathetically. "But you're going to have to go on without us."

"Why? Why can't you be with me?", Vanessa asked. "Why can't I be with you longer?"

"You will be.", Charlene said, coming over to place a hand on her daughter's cheek. "Before you know it, you'll be with us."

"That's right.", Heinz said, coming over with her, placing an arm around Vanessa's shoulders. "Soon we'll all be together. And nothing will take us apart."

Vanessa could only feel more tears fall off her face as she saw her parents smile at each other. So happily and so lovingly. The way she had never seen before except for maybe when she was first born. It was the perfect moment to get that warm fuzzy feeling that seemed like it would only melt away the iceberg choked up in your throat, but she could only feel cold, knowing the reality of it all.

"It'll be alright.", Heinz continued.

"You do what you know is right and we'll be together again very soon.", Charlene said. "You're a strong girl, Vanessa. I know you are. When you wake up, I want you to follow your heart and your mind. They'll lead you right."

"I don't wanna wake up.", Vanessa said, her words barely making it past the tears.

"You have to.", Charlene said.

"But..."

"Vanessa... Wake up...for us.", Heinz said.

And just like that, it was all over. Vanessa woke up, cried a bit more to herself as she over looked the dream and then found drowsiness in the overflow of her tears and fell back asleep, unwantingly.

Now Perry has had a lot on his plate to worry about enough. What with Heinz being evil, Phineas being unaware of his daily whereabouts, Vanessa's romantic relationships that called for his help, the ramblings, the inventions, the love and the hate, the perfect balance of mocha and vanilla creamer in his first cup of coffee, all of it. And it's given him plenty of stress over the years. And one would think with the death of such a burden as Heinz, Perry would be more at ease. Especially with the retirement plan and everything he had for him. But it wasn't a relief. It only made his reoccurring nightmares worse as Perry grasped the sheets that night and tossed and turned some more in his sleep.

Running in his dreams, as fast and as hard as his legs could carry him. Heinz right behind him, the oddly shaped sword clenched in his hand, ready for a strike. One touch, that's all, Perry would die. He knew it. He saw it happen to Ferb already. But the land was running short for him as Perry came up to the edge of a large, steep, hill. Practically a mountain side. The only way that Perry could get down and away from Heinz was to take the plunge. And he did. Anything to help him stay alive. But the impact of the earth was hard and unforgiving as Perry tumbled and groaned and soon landed, face-first into the dirt at the bottom. His fur tattered and covering his face. His body ached and he would swear his bones had broken from the touchdown. And then he heard Heinz laughing as he ran down the hill happily and tumbled and somersaulted his way to land right on his back next to Perry as if in a field of daisies rather than a death-defying game of cat and mouse. On his back, Heinz laughed some more and sat himself up to lean on his hands behind him while he looked up at the stars above them.

'Please think I'm dead. Please think I'm dead already!', Perry begged in his mind. 'I already feel it as it is!'

"Nice night, eh?", the man simply said, making the platypus worry Heinz knew what was up. "Wonder what it'd be like to actually go up and SEE those stars, you know? Like, I wonder how many of them are actually planets. Like if you melted the ice off of Pluto, if you found some kinda civilization beyond our knowledge."

"Well I know there's a planet aside from our solar system where Meap lives.", Perry heard coming from the other side of Heinz with a voice that made his heart leap into his throat.

"Really, Phineas?", Heinz asked, looking down at the boy next to him.

"NO! DON'T KILL PHINEAS!", Perry wished he could scream though no words came out. Not even a chatter. He tried to push himself up but he couldn't even use his arms for they were like lead to him.

"Oh yeah! Wish we could go up there right now and see him again!", Phineas said cheerfully as ever.

"Well, here. I'll give you a hand with that.", Heinz replied.

And Perry had managed to sit up in time to see Heinz take Phineas by the hand and pretty much just throw him up into the sky.

"PHINEAS!", Perry shouted in terror.

Phineas suddenly stuck to the sky and began to climb his way up, as if he was going to take a quick climb up a ladder to see Meap.

"PHINEAS! GET DOWN FROM THERE!", Perry continued to holler, though the boy made no reply.

"You wanna go up there too, Perry the Platypus?", Heinz asked, taking Perry by the wrist.

But instead of going up, as Heinz picked up the platypus, they went sailing down into a pitch black chasm.

"PHINEAS!"

Perry awoke with a chatter on the couch and looked about the house. He realized the nightmare he had and sighed to himself. He crawled into Ferb's bedroom and snuggled down with his owner, hoping that the bed might give more pleasurable dreams than the couch. And after a while of trying to find a way to get comfortable, Perry found sleep.

And then he was in the old Flynn-Fletcher residence. Everything was perfectly normal. Lawrence was at the table with the newspaper in hand. Linda was in the kitchen. And Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, were all sitting at the table when Linda dished up dinner and handed everyone their plates. All full of steaming hot, delicious steaks. Even one for Perry. And everyone ate and made their remarks of the day and the meal.

"Wow! This is some of the best steak ever, Mom!", Phineas exclaimed with a smile.

"Love it!", Candace agreed, taking another bite.

"Well it was pretty fresh.", Linda gave a nod.

And then something came to Perry's attention. Steaks are made of beef. Beef is made of cows. Heinz was once a cow during the nights. And as Perry stared down into his food bowl, he could feel his stomach churn as he realized exactly what he was eating. Heinz Doofenshmirtz ala Steak. Thus the nightmare ended in the toilet when Perry awoke.

Phineas was always a kid who liked to take things to the extreme. But the scary thing is that as far out as he can reach, his imagination and subconscious can go further. Much much further. Much much more realistically. And Phineas' nightmare was far beyond his possible conscious decision.

It was dark. There were bunches of giant robots. He was tied up in a chair as a man who looked like, in a sense, the man Vanessa had said was Heinz Doofenshmirtz, stepped forward with a maniacal cackle. The only difference of the pictures of Doof and this man was that the man had a beard, an eye-patch, a scar over the eye-patch, different clothes, and stood up a bit more straightly than the pictures. But everything else was still the same.

"Well well well.. If it isn't the little brat who broke my robots.", the man began.

"Wha-?! What's going on?! Wh-who are you? I-I didn't break your robots!", Phineas said, terror seizing him.

"Oh really?", the man said with a sly grin. "Recognize THIS?"

He tossed the baseball-launcher at Phineas' feet. Of course the boy recognized this, but what Doofenshmirtz was going on about was a complete mystery. But before the boy had time to speak, the man had given his orders to the robots and Phineas could feel a sharp and burning pain sear through his body as lasers everywhere attacked him. He called out for help, he wished his dad was there, someone, but no one came.

Then, everything changed. Phineas was standing upright now. But the sight he saw made him shake down to his boots. Ferb was laid back against a rock, a sword shoved right through him as he choked for breath and coughed up another heap of blood as more of it poured off his head. He had the appearance of being in a bloody sword fight as another sword, also stained with blood, laid nearby his leg.

"F-Ferb?!", Phineas gasped, taking a step back from the sight.

"Ph-phi-phineas...", Ferb coughed and sputtered.

"Ferb! Ferb what happened?!", Phineas shrieked in terror as he reached out to take the sword out.

Ferb suddenly smacked his hand away. A scowl on the boy's bleeding face.

"D...don't even...", he gasped. "...try to sound i-i-innocent... Y-y-you traitor..."

"Ferb?", Phineas only said, confused on the situation.

But it dawned on him what had happened. He had ran Ferb through with that sword. Looking down, the evidence was clear by the bloodshed on his hands.

"No! NO! Ferb NO! I-I didn't-! I-I didn't mean to do it!", he quickly said.

But Ferb didn't pay heed. And with one last breath, he started to say something, but only blood came out as he fell limp and died a bloody and miserable death.

"FERB!", Phineas screamed as he stepped to the body.

Suddenly the floor gave out from underneath him and Phineas was sent spiraling into pitch black nothing only to find himself suddenly on main street. The street the incident happened. As the station wagon came careening by and smashed into a sedan. And Phineas knew it was his fault too. He and Ferb were the ones who messed with the car's wiring. Everything that's happened, everything Phineas had done, all of it. It was hurting the ones he loved. His brother, his father, his own mother! Even as he was trying to run away, he could still hear Candace's cackle in his head as his heart reminded him of her stay at the mental hospital for "seeing" roller-coasters and robot bulls. He finally managed to burst into his backyard, the only haven he knew he could find when he saw Isabella sitting under the tree. Her knees tucked up into her and her face buried into them.

"I... Isabella?", Phineas began, almost afraid to find out what had happened.

"Why couldn't you stay with me?", she only uttered, more to herself than to him. "Phineas... Why did you have to leave? I love you! ...I love you..."

She continued to cry no matter how loudly Phineas tried to call out to her. No matter how often he asked if she really meant that she loved him and how much he repeated that he returned her feelings. Nothing worked. The world was destroyed around him. Phineas no longer existed as he had destroyed everyone's lives. No one was there for him. No one could be there for him. And it was all his fault.

Before Phineas woke up in terror, Norm had his own dreams as well. And it wasn't a first when it began.

He choked and coughed and sputtered until the air finally rushed into his throat and breathing was established with a few shaky gasps. And then there was something weird on Norm's face. Something he couldn't make out. But as Norm lifted himself, he saw the stones of sidewalk underneath him. It was indescribable to the author, the understanding of his new found ability to touch. To feel. To feel the cold hard stone underneath him. To feel the clasp of a hand on his shoulder, as Norm looked up and found Heinz smiling down at him.

"Hey, Buddy.", he said. "How're ya feeling?"

"Ah...", Norm uttered, unsure how to use his real-human mouth yet.

"We'll work on talking later. Wanna play some catch, son?", his father pressed on, holding up a baseball.

Norm took a look at the ball and then smiled up at him. He was a real boy now and Heinz was ACTUALLY considering him a SON! What more could he ask for? After a few shaky practice steps, Norm was soon running with his dad. And playing catch with his dad. And having fun with his dad. And his sisters, Candace and Vanessa, and his brothers Ferb and Phineas. With Perry, who was considered something like a mother to him, also having fun and laughing as the day was spent. A really happy dream, actually. And feeling as good as he did and with the sense that only dreams could make, Norm even took the time to bake muffins that everyone was happy for. But as he pulled them out to share with the others, something couldn't help but cross his mind that made him wonder.

_'"Good thing there's no self-destruct button on this one!"'_

_'"You always had one Norm. I just never told you so you won't pick at it."'_

And in those odd moments of dream-world's realization, this one was the worst for Norm as Heinz took his first bite into the muffin. The self-destruct button was in the muffins.

***BAM!***

And no one else noticed Heinz bursting into a million pieces, but instead went on to eat the muffins as well.

"NO! STOP!", Norm shouted, though no one paid heed.

"Doonkleberry's my favorite!", Phineas said before taking a bite.

"Phineas, no!"

***BAM!***

Phineas died. Everyone did. But before the end of the onslaught, Norm woke up hearing his alarm clock. He slapped it off and he and Phineas sat up in bed. Norm swapped out his CDs and Phineas gave a stretch and scratched his back.

"Mornin' Norm. How'd you sleep?", he asked.

"Good morning Phineas! I slept fine, how about you?", he said as cheerfully as he could.

"Pretty good.", Phineas gave a nod. "Any dreams?"

"...I had a dream of going deep-sea diving!", Norm said, not wishing to think about the actual dream he had. "And you?"

"...I had a dream of...rainbow colored...lightning.", Phineas lied, not wanting to talk about his nightmares either.

Both sat in silence as the night before hung over their heads like an ominous storm cloud.

"Well I should go wake the others up, you know!", Phineas said, getting out bed quickly.

"I need to make mu- pancakes!", Norm quickly said, getting up as well.

Everyone woke up and headed to the table with bad nights of sleep. But as soon as Phineas stepped out from getting dressed, the groggy and slow good mornings came to an abrupt halt. All eyes laid on the boy all for different reasons. Some of frights. Some of resemblances. Some for matters much much worse. But all expressions fell into a complete dismay of shock and verge-of-tears.

"...What?", Phineas asked, noticing the stares.

"...Nothing! Um... Morning!", Vanessa said quickly with a plastered on smile.

"Morning, Phin!", Candace greeted as well.

"Yeah, morning.", Ferb gave a nod before sitting at the head of the table.

"Oy..", Candace groaned before giving a yawn. "Oh boy.. I had the worst time sleeping last night. Kept having crazy dreams. What about you guys?"

"Oh yeah. Real bizarre.", Vanessa agreed with Phineas, both nodding.

"...I hope to never see it again, I'll say that much.", Ferb finally decided to say, hoping his choice of words would leave no room of discussion.

And everyone sat in silence, all staring down at the pancakes in front of them. And after a moment and a glance over at Phineas, Vanessa excused herself to use the bathroom first, hoping to hide the tears from her eyes that sprang from the source of the fact that Phineas and Heinz, certainly had their similarities. They ate, Ferb noted it was going to rain that day according to the newspaper in his hand, and Perry quietly and discreetly removed himself from breakfast, no longer finding it pleasurable to eat as Candace suddenly choked and hacked on her pancakes until she coughed it up onto her plate.

"Candace! Are you alright?!", Phineas asked, standing up quickly at the sight of Candace coughing.

"I-I'm fine Phineas.", she said hoarsely before getting a sip from her glass of water. "A-hem! I'm sorry. I-It was trying to go down too fast."

"Okay..", he sat back down, though didn't seem entirely convinced.

"Hey you know, today we'll be opening up the stores and whatnot for the first time.", Candace remarked after a pause.

Phineas finally smiled at this news and perked up in his seat, "We should make it a really special day then!"

"Like how?", Ferb asked.

"...Well we should at least have fun with it, right?", Phineas replied with a shrug. "I mean, we can't really go anywhere and anything Ferb and I would do would kinda take out the meaning of "antique" from the shop. Maybe Norm can make a special dinner even!"

"I would be happy to, Phineas!", Norm said with a smile.

"Awesome!", with his breakfast finished, Phineas got up from the table and sat off to get to work. "Let's get goin'! Cause I know what we're gonna do today!"

And that's what had happened. Vanessa drove the gang to the antique shop where they sat things up, opened the doors, and helped people find and buy what they were looking for. Candace worked bargain wise, Vanessa handled the cashier, and Ferb and Phineas sat things up in between working on their inventions in the back room. Norm stayed home, cleaning the place and keeping things neat while Perry simply took the time off and stretched out on the couch, hoping to think of something pleasurable now that his days were half-empty.

It was surprising to hear the silence in the penthouse, as the platypus took note. After all, it didn't feel too long ago that Heinz would be rampaging about, trying to keep up with his inators, his relationship with Vanessa, or Roger, or something of the sort. Ramblings pouring out of his mouth like a waterfall and traps within every step Perry took. It was actually quite empty feeling, only hearing Norm clean up after this and that. But that's why, Perry supposed, Norm loved company so much. Hence why he stayed behind. After all, when Heinz was gone to jury duty, it took Norm all of 2 seconds to appear at the door for Perry and slam it shut behind him. He must've been eager to have someone to be with.

'Wait... Suddenly my thoughts are all portrayed on Norm.', Perry noticed before giving a shrug. 'Not that it's a bad thing though, I mean really. He's the only one here at the moment. Still.. I'm kinda surprised I'm not thinking of Doof, or Peter, or Phineas or something.'

Before Perry had a chance to contemplate further what all to think about, Norm paused in his walk through the living room and stared at the monotreme on the couch. Perry noticed and there was a deadly silence. Like Norm had something he wanted to say, but wasn't sure how to put it. Perry only stared back, wondering what made the robot stop. His squirrel was hungry? His oil ran out? It was weird to see Norm so still.

"...Why aren't you going into Owca, Perry the Platypus?", Norm asked, making Perry worry his identity was blown. "I know you're Perry the Platypus, because of how big a coincidence it would be of another platypus named Perry in the city of Danville as well as the comical irony of your owner being Dad's real son. Not to mention the fact that I had done a genetic scan of you while you were busy sleeping one night with some DNA of your finger prints on Dad's old inators.

Perry was astonished by this but understood and sat up on the couch, attentively.

"So why aren't you going to Owca?", Norm asked, sitting down next to him.

Perry looked down at the floor some at the question. He sighed and shook his head.

"Did they fire you?"

Perry shook his head again.

"Are you retired?"

Perry gave a nod.

"Because Dad died?"

Another nod. Then Perry held up his index fingers and brought them together, hoping Norm would make the connection. It always seemed to work with Heinz, these little gestures, but Norm was having a bit harder of an understanding.

"Love?", he guessed, earning a quick head shake of disgust. "Together? Two? Oh! You and Heinz are only to have one nemesis and you two were the ones picked for the job."

Perry finally gave a nod with a small smile of amusement. It was kinda fun, these charades.

"So without Dr. D, you're out of the business?"

Perry agreed to it and sighed, sitting back on the couch. He took out a notepad and pencil. He scribbled something in it and handed it over to Norm.

"'I'm retired now. Every agent is assigned one nemesis for their lives. Like penguins and mates. Since Heinz died, I'm left to either retire or get a new nemesis because I'm still young. But I couldn't bring myself to find someone else, so I chose retirement.' I'm sorry to hear that Perry the Platypus."

Perry smiled and took the notepad back and scribbled some more.

'It's okay. And please, call me Perry.', the note read.

"Alright, Perry.", Norm said. "Why not we have a fun time today as well?"

Perry gave him a quizzical look and was pleased with what Norm had come up with. They played board games, watched old movies, a little catch on the balcony, and before the kids came home at 5, Norm made the promise not to reveal the secret to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. Vanessa already knew, so Norm would fill her in Perry still wanted it to be a secret. The two prepared dinner and that's when everyone came back home with laughter and jokes of their own. All worn out and appreciative of the warm dinner that awaited them.

"This is great Norm!", Phineas commented on the dinner. "Thanks again!"

"I had plenty of help!", Norm said with a smile to Perry.

"Aw, did the lil' meatbrick give you help?", Candace chuckled, nudging Perry under the table lovingly with her foot.

Perry smiled to himself and ate. It was a good day. Better than his dreams. And tomorrow was even better. The days went on in this manner. Saturdays and Sundays only changed in the fact that Phineas and Ferb took their inventions to market for anyone who was willing to buy them. And life, while rough in the night for some, became good.

* * *

_References! There's a lot of real life majoring and some crediting I would like to give concerning their nightmares and whatnot. And just because I'm probably schizophrenic (or just weird), I'm gonna also explain a few things in the dreams._

_Candace's nightmare: Candace's nightmare was slightly based off a nightmare I had read from an old friend of mine. She was a huge scienctific geek and inserted a lot of science into her fandom. She wrote out a nightmare sequence of acidic rain killing her fan character before she could reach the man she loved (what since rain IS acidic, just not deadly). So I kinda used that but I mixed it with the funny idea of rain being blood and other nonesense and wanted to throw the audience off guard by making it Candace's nightmare instead of Phineas or Ferb's.  
_

_Vanessa's nightmare: I had no particular motivation on hers but I couldn't help cry myself as I was writing it. XP Thought it'd be nice to give her something like.. What Heinz and Charlene's last words to her would be if they could talk. Not necessarily saying they ARE talking to her in one of those dream senses like some stories, just that if they had the chance before they died, this is what they would've said. Heinz is proud, Charlene encourages, and they both promise that in the end, all three of them would be together again (little HeinzxCharlene fluff).  
_

_Phineas's nightmares: Phineas' nightmare, at first, references a cut-out idea that Amber and I had for Sequels. The idea was that Alt Doof had murdered Phineas for destroying his robots and Doof was framed for it. So there's that. The second one was just for some scary, bloody, gorey, fun.  
_

_Amber: It kinda reminds me of The Knights of Light!  
_

_Laura: Yeah, when someone else was having terrible nightmares of their demise and whatnot. Lol. ^_^ The third and last parts were like, his imagination going overboard-extreme to what had happened, kinda placing on all this guilt on Phineas about his inventions. He messed with the station wagon and Linda and Lawrence died. Then he had to move away and Isabella, the girl whom he loves, is left all alone and couldn't hear or see him.  
_

_Perry's nightmares: The first half was based off a couple of nightmares of my own. Except instead of Doof (cause I've never heard of Phineas and Ferb at that point) it was Riku from Kingdom Hearts. One touch, he killed Amber and I was left on the run. I jumped down a mountain side and he tumbled along behind me and laughed as if it was normal. Then, later on when my little brother was born, I started having nightmares of him or my younger sisters (Not Amber) climbing on the walls into toilets in our bedroom. I kept getting freaked out by it so that's where Perry gets it with Phineas up on the sky. XP The second half, Amber came up with it on the spot and I've got to say, it was some brilliant work by her. ^_^  
_

_Norm's nightmare: Amber came up with it all. But the beginning, we had thought up before with a different situation. I had a story on FF called "The Inventor and the Explorer" which I had taken down cause I couldn't keep up with it and am waiting till I finish it to post it again where Norm (who in the story is a giant steam-powered robot) was turned into a human by Phineas Flynn (for reasons one must read the story to understand). So I took that scene and wrote it here but instead of Phineas coming over, happy to see him human, it's Heinz. The closest person to Norm the Robot as opposed to the closest person to Norm the Steam-powered Robot. Then the rest, Amber came up with as we were getting ready for bed one night and explained how it was all just complete dream-sense that it would only have to work for a story. So there you go. That's why his self-destruct button was somehow inserted into all the muffins that everyone ate and why no one noticed Heinz exploding.  
_

_Ferb's nightmare: I did not care to write one up because I honestly can not think of something so horrible, so gorey, so heart-wrenching, tear-jerking, scream-inducing of a nightmare that would perfectly fit Ferb without stepping over boundaries of what I'm allowed to write/not write in my stories. Sorry. (SPOILER!) But we will get an idea of it later... =D  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed and school supplies were needed. Shopping adventures with a normal family alone takes a lot out of the kids. Any older sibling who looks after younger ones can say that it affects one and all. But with one kid, two teenagers, and a young adult, it surely did rattle some nerves.

"I've got my folders.", Phineas said, coming up as Ferb looked over notebooks with the girls.

"Kay, set them in the cart.", Candace said, taking them from her brother and putting them in for him.

"So, tell me again. Which classes are you taking this year, Vanessa?", Ferb asked.

"Uh, let's see. Algebra, History, Geometry, Biology-"

"You're gonna want the 350 instead of the 170 for Biology. Trust me.", Ferb said, taking out a notebook and setting the other from the shelf into the cart.

"Why?"

"Cause you have a lot of words to define. You need to take notes. It's the only way to pass the pre-tests and pop quizzes."

"Hey, Ferb? Do you think we can get a pencil sharpener?", Phineas asked.

"Why do I have a sneaking suspicion that you're gonna be using that to help draw accurate blueprints?", Candace said warily.

Phineas cringed guiltily with a weak smile.

"No, Phineas. You're already getting a thermos for the coffee to help with your ADD. We don't need to promote it with blueprints."

"Yes, Dad.", Phineas said with a teasing smile before being slapped in the head by a notebook from the older brother.

"Quiet, Yank.", Ferb said with a smile of his own.

"Oh, look Vanessa!", Candace said, pulling down a pack of pencils. "They got my name on them!"

"Cool!"

"Girls, we already have a house-load full of pencils that could stand to be used up.", Ferb said, taking the pack away and setting it back.

"I'm not saying we need to buy them.", Candace rolled her eyes.

"Ferb, I don't wanna argue with you, but those erasers are really old! They only smear, not erase.", Vanessa said with a shake of her head, causing Ferb to heave a sigh.

"Hey look! It's a bin of those little eraser caps. 10 cents a baggie full.", Phineas called out from the other side of the aisle.

"...How big's the bag?", Ferb asked and after Phineas showed him, he smiled and gave a nod. "Think that'll hold you over for the year."

"Or two.", Vanessa chuckled some.

"Half a year for Phineas.", Candace teased.

When they finally got home from the shopping, the foursome collapsed on the couches in the living room all falling victim of the lazy-adolescent syndrome. It is a condition where those who are less than 20 fall into a state of immense tiredness and complete lagging to put things away from a shopping trip even if it's of private ownership, unless it's of secretive purposes. Mostly what they do is just lie about the couch and watch whatever happened to turn on the TV whether they care for the show or not. A similar condition affects adults at an age span of 36-50 though it results more in being tired than it does in being lazy.

But as this group of people, all who fall under the age of 20, continued to let the condition take its affect and waited for it to subside, Phineas' mind traveled back to past back-to-school shopping trips he had shared with Linda. And then his mind wandered over school. Wondering what the new school year would be like. Happy to know he'll see good friends again. Past school adventures. And then his mind stumbled across an old memory. One that was nearly forgotten. Yet still, it made him giggle, the way he acted all those years ago.

"What's so funny?", Candace asked, hearing her brother's laughter.

"I was remembering school-stuff, and I remember this really far back memory of mine. I.. I think I was in Kindergarten. Or something like it. Anyway, I got separated from the group and I...somehow... Wound up seeing a bunch of teenagers sitting on some steps leading up to another floor of the school. There was this one kid that was nearby and I introduced myself, he introduced himself, and I asked if I could see what he was drawing. I don't remember the drawing but I know he had a colored pencil. And I remember the colored pencil because it was red and it was scented to be cherries. And then I asked if I could draw and he let me and then I was called back to my teacher."

"...That's weird.", Candace noted. "But... It does sound like you."

Phineas laughed a bit and said, "I wish I could see that memory a bit better. It's a little blurry in my mind. Actually, come to think of it... There's a lot of memories I wish I could go back and visit."

At the idea of looking back at memories, Vanessa and Norm gave each other a knowledgeable look. They had the same idea and with a smile and a nod from Vanessa, the kids were soon brought to one of Heinz's old inators.

"Behold!", Norm exclaimed, pulling back a tarp to reveal a chair and a helmet. "The backstory-inator!"

Vanessa nearly fell over laughing as Norm spoke and the others looked over at her inquisitively.

"Oh my gosh Norm! Ha ha ha! You sounded like, Dad!", she said between fits of laughter.

"Did I?", Norm asked, as his smile lit up some more.

"Yes! Yes you did!", she said, calming down. "Except it sounds more like, 'BEHOLD! The backstory-inator!'"

She affected the German accent with the mimic and soon everyone was laughing. Even Perry had to excuse himself to laugh in private.

"Bravo, Vanessa!", Candace said, clapping her hands. "Only the way I recall it, Dad would be more like, 'No-no-no, Honey! Just-just wait. Watch! I-It won't blow up! I promise! BEHOLD! The-' BAM! And yet another toaster exploded."

"Ha ha ha ha! He still did that even after he left you!", Vanessa giggled.

"Ha ha ha! That's really what it was like?", Phineas asked.

"Oh yeah.", Norm, Vanessa, and Candace all agreed.

"So then how does this thing work and how can we ensure it won't explode?", Phineas asked, picking up the helmet.

"It already did but it still functions properly.", Norm explained. "Originally, it was hooked up to large tank to store all the pain of each emotionally scarring back story only later to inject the fuel into Dr. D. and make him the most evil being of all. We already fixed the tank before he died."

"So that's why he was freaking out when I came in.", Vanessa figured.

"Yup!", Norm confirmed. "Seeing you brought so many good memories, it lessened his evil."

"Wait.. Dad wanted to look at BAD memories and become evil? Why?", Phineas asked.

"Dr. D. had always wanted to take over the Tri-State Area.", Norm went on to explain. "Because Linda Flynn had suggested that if she became a pop-star, he should take over the Tri-State Area. After she was a pop-star and he was kicked out of the house and banned from you and Candace, he went on to prove he was successful and strong for Linda and has been trying to take over the Tri-State Area ever since!"

"Wait wait wait.. You mean these last ten years, Dad was nothing but evil?", Candace asked.

"Yes, yes he was!", Norm said happily.

"Or was trying to be.", Vanessa shrugged. "Hence why he wanted to be more evil with his back stories."

"Well how does that work then?", Phineas asked.

"Well according to Dad, true evil was born through pain and loss. He lost his childhood to serve as a lawn gnome for his dad, his home when his parents tricked him into migrating over to America, his family to Uncle Roger, he's lost so much that he figured if he ripped open all those stories at once, it would make him the most evil of all.", Vanessa shrugged. "Yes, I've heard his ramblings. What I'm curious of is how did YOU know so much about what motivated Dad, Norm?"

"When you aren't around and his nemesis is on vacation, I'm the only one he talks to. He likes to explain a lot of his tragedy to me!", Norm said, feeling special now as he remembered the one-on-one time with his dad.

"...So it's not gonna make me evil, right?", Phineas asked looking down at the helmet.

"Ha ha! Of course not, Phineas! It'll only make you evil if the tank is full of painful memories. And it won't be ready until the Gnome-o-meter is over the top of the scale.", Norm said, pointing up at the gnome.

"...Well alrighty then! Let's give it a shot!", Phineas smiled.

He sat down in the chair, placed the helmet on, and Norm started up the machine.

"Aah! It's making my brain all fuzzy!", Phineas chuckled before the memory came on. "Oh! There's that memory."

Phineas, being of only five years old, was shown on the screen wondering about the halls of the school. He soon found a group of teenagers sitting on some stairs, just as he had described.

_"Hi! I'm Phineas!", the young boy said as he came up to a teenage boy._

_The teen had curly red hair, thick purple-framed glasses, green eyes, and freckles on his face. He gave a smile and introduced himself._

_"Hi. I'm Carl.", the boy said, making Perry nearly choke on a hairball seeing as it was the intern._

_"Whatcha doin?", Phineas asked, looking down at the notebook as he sat down._

_"Oh just drawing some blueprints.", Carl explained, showing the designs to Phineas. "It's a grappling hook, basically. But it's kinda modified."_

_"Why do you want a grappling hook?"_

_"Oh it's not for me! It's for secret agents.", Carl chuckled._

_"Can I draw?"_

_"Well sure. What color do you want?", Carl said, holding out a box of colored pencils. "They're scented."_

_"I love red!", Phineas said happily as he took it from the box._

_He sniffed it seeing it was cherry and began to draw. Carl watched for a while, but then noticed something. It wasn't until Phineas heard his name that he looked up from the notebook._

_"Phineas!", his teacher called from the bottom of the steps. "Come along now, Phineas."_

_"Here you go.", Phineas said, handing the things back to Carl and running down the stairs. "Bye Carl!"_

_"Bye Phineas.", Carl waved before he looked down and saw that the boy had drawn enhancements to the design. "What the-?!"_

The screen went to black and everyone laughed a bit.

"That's my little brother.", Candace ruffled his hair. "Always gotta make it better than someone else."

"I wasn't trying to make it better, I was just trying to help him.", Phineas chuckled. "Oh! Hey, since this thing can trace memories, can you guys help me with one? I know it's gotta be real, but I just don't know what's going on."

The screen didn't change much, or if it did, it was only a little bit. But there were odd noises. Muffled and sort of bodily.

_"Hey, Phineas.", a muffled voice then said. "How are ya today?"_

The memory ended and Phineas turned to the others for help.

"Can someone PLEASE explain this one to me?", he asked.

"Oh...my..gosh.", Candace only said, her jaw dropped.

"Candace?", Vanessa began to ask.

"Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Ohmygosh! I can't believe you even remembered that!", she suddenly exclaimed as her excitement grew.

"What?!", Phineas asked desperately.

"Here, lemme see that!", she took the helmet from Phineas, placed it on her own head, and the screen changed once again. "AAH! It's making my brain fuzzy again!"

_"That's making my brain all fuzzy!"_, the memory suddenly said as Candace remembered the trip into her subconscious.

"NO! Focus, focus!", Candace shook her head as she searched for the memory.

It soon changed to see a little, 5 year-old Candace. She stood happily nearby her expecting mother as Linda sat in chair in the living room.

_"Ooh! I felt my little brother kick!", Candace said excitedly in the memory._

_"Yup. He's happy to hear you.", Linda said, rubbing the spot._

_The front door opened then and Heinz came in. Candace exclaimed her happiness to see her dad once again and he returned the greeting, scooped her up, and kissed her on the head._

_"So, what's up, Candy?", he asked._

_"Daddy! Daddy! I felt Phineas kick!", Candace said._

_"Oh really?", Heinz said happily before coming over and kissing Linda. "And how's Mommy?"_

_"Doing just fine, thank you.", she said with a smile._

_"Hey, Phineas.", Heinz said, coming down to level as he sat Candace on the floor. "How are ya today?"_

The memory froze in place as everyone but Candace stared in shock.

"...How.. How is that possible?!", Phineas exclaimed. "I wasn't even born yet!"

"Hypermnesia.", Vanessa suddenly came out with.

"What?", Phineas asked, turning to her.

"Hypermnesia. It's a mental ability to be able to remember things better or further back than most others.", Vanessa explained. "Dad had the same thing. It kinda ran in the family. Guess some of it rubbed off on you. I mean, if Dad had gotten the time, he probably could write up however many books in great detail every day of his life, he remembers it all that well. That's why he had the backstory-inator. His life was so tragic, he wanted to use that pain to become ultimately evil. You just kinda got an extra dosage of it from him, hence the memory."

"And not only that, but it's easy for you to retain that cause Dad said that exact phrase, EVERY DAY.", Candace went on.

"EVERY day?", Vanessa asked.

"Oh yeah. Every day. Every day he came home, he would come by and say that exact phrase to Phineas. I asked why and he told me it was just so that Phineas would be able to recognize his voice when he was born and think of him nicely.", Candace gave a nod as she spoke. "Or at least, considerate."

"Huh... Kinda weird, considering I'm not entirely sure what all of Dad I remember, now.", Phineas said, scratching the back of his head a bit.

"Well he left before you were born.", Candace shrugged. "That's really all you have to remember him by."

Phineas hung his head a bit. But with Candace's wondering train of thoughts, soon the group looked back up at the screen as Candace remembered other times when she and Phineas were little and were without their father.

_"SHH!", Candace on the screen said quietly as she placed a hand over Phineas' mouth. "Mom's coming!"_

_"I can't help it!", little 4 year-old Phineas said as he squirmed and failed miserably at trying to not laugh and squeal in anticipation while they waited in the hall closet._

_"Shh-shh!", she hissed. "And stop squirming!"_

_"But I gotta go!"_, Phineas said, making Vanessa and Candace in the present time laugh a bit.

_"Well hold it and shut up!", Candace ordered._

_"But I caaaannn't!"_

_The sound of footsteps echoed into the hallway and the siblings held their breath as they saw the shadows of their mother's feet come to the doorway and stop._

_"Phineas... Candace...", Linda called out. "Where ARE you..?"_

_Again Phineas couldn't help but giggle in child-like excitement and once again Candace warned him not to make a sound._

_"Hmm...", Linda said loud enough for them to hear before she loudly placed a hand on the door, making Phineas squeal some more. "I WONDER where they could possibly be..."_

_She drummed her fingernails on the door making a loud tapping noise on the other side. This time even Candace was having a hard time keeping still and quiet. Linda tapped the door a bit more and then was quiet. Before Candace and Phineas had time to understand, the door was suddenly swung wide open to a wide-eyed and excited mother in front of them._

_"BOO!", she yelled out though her children were already screaming in unleashed excitement._

_Tears began to pour down Phineas' face and for a moment, Linda was worried._

_"What? Oh no, Honey! We're just having fun! See? I'm not really trying to hurt you!", she said, coming down to his height._

_"I peed myself!", the young boy cried out in anguish._

_"Oh dear!", Linda said, though she couldn't help but laugh as she saw the wet stain on his overalls._

_"Eww! That's so gross, Phineas!", Candace exclaimed, coming out of the closet and away from her brother._

_Phineas only sobbed a bit more as Linda spoke, "Come on, Phinny. Let's go get you some clean clothes. Then we can play again, okay?"_

_"Okay..", Phineas said pitifully._

Of course the present-time family erupted in laughter other than Phineas who's cheeks were a brilliant shade of bright hot red.

"CANDACE!", Phineas exclaimed in embarrassment.

"Oh come on, Phineas. It was funny!", Candace laughed.

"But that's SO embarrassing to look at!", Phineas said, looking back up at the screen.

"Well that's the job of the sibling.", Candace shrugged.

"Oh REALLY?", Phineas retorted before snatching the helmet off her head and placing it on his own. "Let's see how YOU like it!"

"HEY!", Candace exclaimed as the helmet was taken away from her.

The screen changed to the day of the science-fiction and fantasy convention when someone in a large Ducky Momo costume was being praised for "defeating the monster". The head was soon taken off and it didn't even matter for Candace to be heard saying she was a fan of the show, everyone else in the present were still laughing except for Candace who took a turn at being embarrassed.

"YOU LIL'-!", Candace started to say before Vanessa interrupted her.

"No! If you want embarrassing, THIS is embarrassing to live with.", she said, taking the helmet from Phineas and putting it on her head.

The screen changed to a living room where Candace and Heinz were both on their knees yelling at the TV screen while Vanessa watched from a distance.

_"Ducky Momo! It's right behind you!", the younger Candace was shouting._

_"Oh my gosh, Momo! The bridge is behind you! Turn around!", Heinz was saying along with her, equally excited._

"Alright, Miss Smart-alack, what about you?", Candace snarled.

"You guys don't have anything on me.", Vanessa said confidently.

"But I do!", Norm said, taking the helmet from her.

"NORM!", Vanessa suddenly shouted at him, her face was on fire. "We swore NEVER to speak of that!"

Norm only froze but it wasn't paranoia that made Vanessa see the wide and evil smirk hidden under his metal lips.

"Oh stop grinning at me like that and give it back already!", she hissed before snatching the helmet from him. "We didn't pull this stupid thing out just to humiliate each other!"

"So then why DID we pull it out?", Candace asked.

"To visit fun memories, duh.", Vanessa said, calming down now. "You know what? How about you have a turn, Ferb? I hardly know anything of your life."

"Me?", Ferb asked.

"Wait, how do you know enough of my life to be comfortable with but you're talking about not knowing Ferb's life?", Phineas asked, not finding the sense seeing as the duo are pretty much inseparable.

"Candace and I had always shared a common purpose to secretly exchange family matters, life, and opinions to one another.", Vanessa explained with a shrug.

"Yeah. We may be of different genres and act as though we're nothing of relation but we ARE sisters. She DOES care about you. I just share things about blood-siblings as opposed to steps. No offense, Ferb."

Ferb raised a hand to quietly mean that none was taken and the previous question was asked.

"So what about your Life, Ferb?", Vanessa asked.

Ferb placed the helmet on with a shrug and at first what appeared on the screen was a list. A list of chores Ferb normally kept at the front of his mind though no one else could've told, for as fast as the screen changed. It showed times during the Summer of his and Phineas' inventions. Their adventures and the enjoyment of being with friends. Finding Atlantis, the roller coaster, Ferb's own private adventure of finding the pozzazzium infinialite with Vanessa, helping Jeremy with the dance contest, time-traveling to see the dinosaurs and then time-traveling to the future and that's when the room grew silent.

_"Mom! You're so old!"_, Phineas exclaimed on the TV which earned a sigh from their aged mother.

As the conversation continued, it wasn't heard. But the Flynn-Fletcher children simply stared at the screen, understanding the fact that the future they had visited, would never come into being. Something similar, possibly, would take place, but Linda wouldn't be at that antique shop anymore. Lawrence neither. And at the thought of a lost mother, Ferb's memories stumbled back across his much younger ones. The memories of his birth-mother at the hospital. Vanessa cringed some, remembering herself what Ferb had confided in her at the funeral.

_In the hospital bed was a lovely woman with short, bright yellow hair. She was smiling down at a young and blond Ferb as Ferb smiled sadly back up._

_"Oh Mother!", he exclaimed, his face lighting up some. "Guess what?"_

_"What, Ferdinand?", she asked, her voice giving way to the understanding of her being Scottish._

_"I can play Moonlight Sonata on the piano now! Just like you!", he said with pride._

_"You can now?", she said in calm enthusiasm._

_"Yes, yes I can! But Father says it doesn't sound like yours."_

_"Ha ha ha! Oh, Ferdinand, he's just joshing with you. Never forget, there's nothing in the world you can't do. And what's worth doing, is worth doing in the very best you can.", she explained earning a happy smile in return._

_But then Ferb's smile faded some before he spoke again, "Mommy.. When will you come home?"_

_"...I'm not sure, Honey.", she said, gently stroking his hair. "...I'm just not sure."_

While the children watched, Perry noticed the gnome on the gnome-o-meter rising. The memory was causing Ferb pain as he knew the answer now. The memory went to black, stopping the gnome's increasing, and the kids all turned to Ferb.

"Wait, who was that? Was that your mom? You were blond? Your full name's Ferdinand? How'd your hair turn green? How come we always knew you as Ferb? What happened to that woman? Wait, you're Scottish?", the three asked Ferb all at once.

"That was my birth-mother.", Ferb began to answer. "Yes, having yellow hair is something that runs in the family. Not just my dad's side either mind you. I'm half Scottish. My name was changed after we entered the States. My mother had died of cancer when I was 12. And yes, I have always been short for my age. Anything else?"

"Well what happened to your hair?", Phineas asked.

"And how'd your name change from Ferdinand to Ferb?", Vanessa asked.

"Well the hair change began about a year after my mother's death. For a background-image, I've been living with my cousins most of the time while my father went on his business trips to recover antiques for the shop he was working on as well as his actual job...whatever it was.", Ferb shrugged. "Vanessa, you haven't met my cousins but they can be a real handful. Especially when you live with them."

The screen changed as Ferb's mind traveled back to that fateful day.

_"Shh! Shhis sin...", muffled voices were heard as young Ferdinand slowly came to wake up._

_'Are those real?', he wondered amongst lazy morning thoughts._

_It didn't really matter to him. After a moment, he finally threw off the blankets and sheets that covered him and even though there was ice and snow covering his windows, the warmth of the heaters in the house was enough to let Ferdinand sleep comfortably in a T-shirt and boxers. He scratched his head and went to the bathroom he had in his room. But after he opened the door, the reflection in the mirror awoken him to an alarming sight._

_What was once bright yellow, messy hair, was now a neon green. It took a few tugs and a good slap in the face for Ferdinand to understand that it was indeed real. Then it only took a few seconds for him to slam his bedroom door open to giggling cousins as they sat nearby. The moment they saw him, they all bursted into laughter. But it soon died down after seeing the young boy's menacing scowl._

_"...Ahem...", the oldest of the boys said nervously. "...Oh come on Ferdie! It was just a joke!"_

_"Yeah! It'll wash right out!", another of the cousins said. "It's not permanent or nuthin'. Just some kool-aide!"_

_Ferdinand only stepped forward with one thing on his mind that he wanted to get clear across._

_He grabbed the oldest and the ringleader of the the practical joke by the cuff of his shirt and held him close to whisper, "If this stains, by ANY means... I'll have YOUR head for it..."_

_He dropped the boy and walked into the bathroom. He took off his shirt (which made Vanessa in the present time blush some as she politely looked away) and stuck it under the sink. The cold water shocked him for a moment but then he scrubbed and scratched and tried as hard as he could to undo the dye. When he felt like he was finished, he turned the water off, grabbed a towel from nearby, and dried off his face and hair. He looked back in the mirror, but was utterly disappointed with the results that he had seen. The water had only darkened the color some if it did anything at all. And Ferdinand had the sneaking suspicion that when it air-dried, it would only be brighter than it was before._

_He got dressed, pulled on a hoodie and pulled the hoodie far over his head, and came downstairs where his aunt and cousin Eliza were making pancakes for the family. Eliza's brothers were all waiting at the table and when Ferdinand sat down, they all smiled at him cheerfully. But Ferdinand didn't smile back. He only turned his eyes toward him and the scowl hidden under the hood, was registered to them. Their smiles faded and they became worried._

_"...I-It had to have come off!", one said._

_When Ferdinand was silent, another spoke up, "W-w-well perhaps i-it'll just take some time to uh.. wear off!"_

_"Yeah! It'll wear off, Ferdie!", a third said, slapping him on the back as pancakes were sat down before them._

_Ferdinand looked at the pancakes and with a sigh, stood up and left the table, no longer bearing an appetite._

_"...I told you so.", Eliza said softly to her brothers, making them cringe._

_"Morning Ferdie!", his uncle said as he came into the room while Ferdinand was leaving. "Got word from your father, he's coming home sooner than expected! He should be here later on today!"_

_"...Brilliant.", Ferdinand only uttered as he pushed past his uncle._

_"Ah-ah-ah. Ferdinand. We don't wear hoodies inside the house.", his uncle corrected him._

_Ferdinand sighed, turned around, and whipped off the hoodie. He waited for a reply from his uncle who only stared at the bright green mess on the young boy's head._

_"...Dyed your hair, did you? Nicely done!", he said with a smile and a nod._

_Ferdinand only groaned with a shake of his head as his eyes looked heavenward for an answer. He left the room in a huff and the uncle looked back at his kids in confusion._

_"What was that all about?", he asked._

_Eliza discreetly gave a point to her brothers and the man understood. He walked to his seat at the head of the table only to smack the boys, each one of them, on the head with his newspaper._

_"OW! Hey! Ouch! What's that for?! It's supposed to come right out!", they complained._

_Later on that day, Lawrence came up to Ferdinand's bedroom with a smile on his face. He greeted his son but the boy made no reply. When it was shown to the man what had happened, Lawrence gave the response, Ferdinand was more or less looking for._

_"Oh no! Oh, I'm so sorry, Ferdinand!", he said, sitting down on the bed beside him. "Although... It... It is a nice color for you."_

_Ferdinand only sighed and shook his head before he said, "Father, it's horrible! Wretched! It was the last physical resemblance I had of Mother! And it's STAINED! It could take YEARS for it to get back to normal, if it does at all!"_

_"...W-well I'm...", Lawrence sighed and looked at his son sadly. "I know.. I'm sorry. I was trying to be optimistic."_

_"Opti-what?"_

_"Optimistic. It means looking on the bright side of things. Trying to find a reason to smile. Your mother was indeed very optimistic.", his father explained. "In this case, I was trying to look for a good thing in this bad thing."_

_"Well Father, I'm sorry, but it's not helping.", Ferdinand shrugged. "I can't think of a bright side to this."_

_"...Umm...", Lawrence began, unsure of how to put the next few words. "...Actually.. I.. I can think of one."_

_"What?"_

_"...Well... Ferdinand. Um..", his father took a deep breath before he smiled and finally said, "What if I were to tell you that we're moving to the States?"_

_His son only gazed at him curiously and Lawrence found it enough of an invitation to continue saying, "Away from your cousins. Away from your grandfather. S-so your green hair, it'll definitely make an impression on the kids in the United States! I-I mean isn't that what most kids these days are into? Crazy colored hair? I mean... Ferdinand.. We can start a whole new Life because... Well... It seems I..."_

_"You what?"_

_"...Ferdinand, I've fallen in love.", Lawrence finally said, causing Ferdinand's mind to internally break. "And we plan on getting married. Her name is Linda Flynn. She has a son, and a daughter who's just a few years younger than you."_

_"..Dad...", Ferdinand began to say, though he wasn't sure what all he could say at that point._

_His father was in love again. Within the year of his mother's death, his father had found some American... A Yank! A Yank to fall in love with. Ferdinand could feel a terrible rage build in him, hearing this. And what was worse, now he had to put behind his childhood home, country, life! To do what? Let his dad run off with this Yank and completely forget about Ferdinand's OWN mother! But what could Ferdinand do about it? After all, he was only 13. Nothing he could say would make a difference. But the boy's emotions showed plainly on his face, and Lawrence sighed again._

_"Ferdinand, it's not that I don't love your mother. I still do. But Linda makes me happy again. And she has such wonderful children. I'm sure you'd love them if you just give them a chance. Please? For me?"_

_Ferdinand only sighed and gave a nod._

In Ferb's present, the group understood. Or most of them.

"...But shouldn't it have grown out?", Vanessa asked, knowing full and well the consequences of dyeing one's hair. "And this still doesn't explain your name-change."

"That began when I entered the states.", Ferb said.

He turned to Phineas and gave a smirk, suddenly making his under brother feel a bit unsure.

The screen changed again and Ferdinand was standing in the living room of the Flynn household, just recently being introduced to Candace and Phineas.

_"But.. But I don't want a new dad!", Candace exclaimed, having the news just broken to her._

_"Candace...!", Linda exclaimed, shocked at her daughter's reaction._

_But Candace ran away in childlike frustration and Phineas and Ferdinand were left in the room by themselves while Linda spilled out apologies to Lawrence and Lawrence returned it calmly and followed to help calm Candace._

_"...Hi! I'm Phineash!", Phineas said, even though he was only three._

_"I'm Ferdinand.", Ferdinand said with a nod, hoping to be polite at the very least._

_"Hi, Ferbib-nanb!", Phineas asked, still working on his enunciation._

_"No. FerDINAND.", Ferdinand explained._

_"Ferbinanb!"_

_"FerD! DA! With a D!", Ferdinand said, starting to become offended. "FERD!"_

_"Ferb!", Phineas only said with a smile, thinking it was a game. "Let's play together, Ferb!"_

_"Ferd! Ferdinand!", the other replied angrily though Phineas was already heading off to his bedroom._

_"Come on, Ferb!"_

_By nightfall, the nickname had been uttered at the dinner table and before Ferdinand had realized what had happened, the name was approved for by the whole family._

_"Well think of it like this, it's better than the nickname, Ferdie, right?", Lawrence offered._

_Ferb only scowled across the table at Phineas. He had new hair, a new home, a new mom, a new brother, a new sister, a new neighborhood to get used to, a new house he'd have to adjust to, a new country, and now a new name. How much new could he stand for? Ferb wasn't so sure._

_The memories changed to Ferb waking up one morning. He had gotten used to Life. Learned to admire Phineas' optimism, and even find reason of his own to smile. But that day only made it better as Ferb went to use the bathroom and had seen the beginning of his blond hair returning. The screen changed again and when Ferb's hair had grown enough to cut the green and leave behind the yellow, Ferb was bouncing with joy in the barber's chair. Once the job was done, he came out and got an approval from Linda. But when Ferb looked back at Phineas, the young boy hid behind Linda's legs._

_"..Phineas?", Ferb said, trying to come over, though Phineas only scooted away._

_He chased Phineas about Linda's legs for a moment, but finally caught Phineas enough to ask, "What? Phineas, it's me! Ferb!"_

_"No you're not!", said Phineas as he was near to tear. "Ferb's hair is green! Yours is yellow!"_

The screen went to black, and Phineas' eyes were wider than dinner plates. It was clear what had happened henceforth. To continue to be recognized, Ferb had constantly dyed his hair green this whole time over these many years.

"...Ouch..", Phineas said, placing a hand on his chest. "I uh.. I guess I'm sorry for messing up your life and everything, Ferb- er... Ferdinand."

Ferb only chuckled and shook his head before saying, "Phineas, if anything you made it better. Okay, so my name and hair color changed. But see, when my mother died, it felt as if no one really cared. No one ever even tried to help her with her cancer. But you were the only one who still smiled and still tried to be a good brother to me. Ontop of that, you didn't even know who your dad was. It was very admirable to me at that time. And I like the nickname Ferb now."

"Really?"

Ferb gave a nod and the day was spent in memories. Fun ones, good ones, sad ones, funny ones. They all enjoyed looking back and when they finally got around to putting the groceries and school stuff away and eating dinner, they all seemed a bit lightened of the burden each carried by their parents' deaths.

* * *

_Quick note: I made up the "lazy adolescent syndrome" thing. It's just something I've noticed that happens to our family when we go on a big shopping trip. XP And also, Phineas' memory of Carl is based off of one that I had myself. I modified it to be Phineas and Carl (I don't know the girl's name I met) and the fact that Carl was creating blueprints and Phineas drew on them, but the rest is pretty much true. I was alone, I met a girl who showed me her cherry-scented colored pencil, and then I was called back by my Kindergarten teacher. Really weird memory, but I thought it'd work nicely for Phineas. ^_^_


	6. Chapter 6

Before everyone knew it, it was the morning of the first day of school and everyone was in a frenzy.

"PHINEAS, SIT!", Candace barked. "The bus isn't even here yet! Eat your breakfast!"

"I'm sorry! I thought I heard-!"

"That was a simple car! A bus is much different!", she continued on, not waiting for him to finish.

"Done!", Vanessa said, getting up and rushing to her bedroom. "Wait! Where's Ferb?"

"Getting lunch bags ready.", Candace sighed.

"I thought Norm-"

"He's getting our bags ready.", Phineas said with milk pouring out of his mouth.

"Someone called?", Ferb said as he came in and sat the lunch bags down on the table near Candace.

"Does it have zucchini?", Phineas asked, peeking into the bag with his name on it.

"Your lack of faith disturbs me. GET DRESSED!", Ferb barked.

"I'm not done!"

"Hurry up!"

"Finished!", Candace said, getting up as well and running off to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Hey hold on a minute there!", Vanessa called out, holding open the bathroom door before Candace closed it completely and walking in.

The door closed, Phineas finished and ran off to get dressed as Ferb cleaned up the table. Once the girls came out, Phineas dove in and in a manner of seconds came out behind them.

"Here are your bags!", Norm said cheerfully.

"Thanks Norm.", Vanessa said, snatching her backpack and lunch.

"Yeah, thanks.", Candace said, doing the same.

"Thanks!", Phineas said, running to catch up to his sisters.

They and Ferb headed out the door and the four stopped to look at one another. After a small pause, a smile crept on both of their faces as Vanessa and Candace headed for the door of the elevator and Ferb and Phineas headed for the stairs, slowly.

"Ready...", Phineas began.

"Set...", Candace continued.

There was a pause as they waited for the elevator door to open and once it did Vanessa shouted, "GO!"

Both groups raced as the boys slid down the stair railings and the girls took the elevator, praying the doors will close soon. By the time Phineas and Ferb reached the bottom floor, the elevator door was opening and both groups stepped onto the first room of the first floor at once.

"WE WON!", they both shouted.

"No! We did!", Phineas argued.

"Talk to the hand! We totally beat you two!", Candace shot back.

A few laughs and the bus pulled up just in time.

"Alright alright, go. Before it leaves.", Ferb shooed them. "Later Phineas. Candace. Vanessa."

"Bye Ferb!", Phineas hugged him and raced out.

"Later, bro.", Candace said, hugging him too.

"See ya Ferb.", Vanessa returned, hugging him and heading out.

Ferb waved them goodbye and Phineas was the first to board the bus. But as soon as he looked for a seat, he could already see Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford looking from outside the window and back at him, eyes wide and full of inquire.

"Hey guys!", Phineas said, hoping to sound casual.

"Phineas! Where have you been?!", Isabella started first as Phineas grabbed a seat next to her, in front of Buford and Baljeet. "And why isn't Ferb- oh yeah. He already graduated college."

"Uh, yeah.", Phineas chuckled.

"But where have you been? We haven't seen you for the rest of the Summer!", Isabella brought back up.

"We've been to your house but even Irving's cameras didn't show anything.", Baljeet mentioned.

"Yeah! And what on earth are you doing here?", Buford asked.

Phineas' smile had slowly faded under their questions and observations. He looked over and noticed that Candace, too, was being bombarded by the same questions from Jeremy, Stacey, and Jenny. The young boy looked back at his friends as the bus moved on, unsure of what to say. And the unsure and worried look, panicked Isabella.

"Phineas, what's wrong?", she asked. "Wh-what happened?"

"...It's... a bit of a long story...", Phineas began, looking down at the floor.

"Come on, you can tell us.", Buford pressed on.

"Please... Phineas...", Isabella said, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Phineas heaved a sigh, looked back at their waiting and concerned faces, and finally said, "Mom and Dad... Well... They...died...i-in a car crash..."

The news brought a silence to the group as they all stared and watched as Phineas only looked away. His mind back in the living room in the house he used to live in. Seeing Ferb's body disappear to the hospital with the cell phone. Disappearing there with Candace and Perry. His parents' red-stained and bandaged bodies hidden behind that thin white sheet. He was only brought back to the present when Isabella hugged him, her own tear slipping for his loss. Buford and Baljeet were saying their apologies as well.

"It's..it's okay guys.", Phineas smiled. "Really it is. Hey, you guys remember Vanessa from going across the world with us?"

"Yeah?", Buford asked.

"Well her family was the one that crashed into ours. And as it turns out, Candace and I are actually related to her so we're living at her house now. It's been awesome! There's a giant robot man and Ferb and I run an inventing incorporation and-"

"Wait...", Isabella interjected. "Your parents die, you're living with someone you barely know in a different part of the city, and you still say 'It's been awesome'? No offense, but aren't you the LEAST bit upset about it?"

"Well... Yeah, of course... Isabella. A man in that car crash who was actually my biological father died as well and I never got the chance to say 'hi' to him! I cried. I did. But I'm sorry for not bawling my eyes out right now. I just think Life is too short for tears. I did my crying at the funeral."

"Alright... Sorry.. I mean, I know you've always been an optimist but I didn't think you'd still smile after someone died.", Isabella shrugged.

"I'm alright.", Phineas shook his head. "It's alright. I'm sure they're happy where ever they are."

There was a faint sound of an ambulance siren but as it got louder the bus suddenly skidded to a halt to stop in time to let it pass by. Everyone grabbed the seat in front of them in surprise except for Phineas, Candace, and Vanessa. Phineas grasped the seat with a yelp while Candace and Vanessa grasped the closest thing to them.

"Whoa whoa, it's okay Candace.", Jeremy said soothingly as he rubbed her arm.

"Sorry... Just... Kinda got freaked out...", Candace said with a shiver.

"It's okay now.", Jeremy smiled down at her.

She sat back up, saw the bus moving again, and smiled back at Jeremy, glad to know she had his comfort.

"...Um... Vanessa? Who's Ferb?", Johnny asked as Vanessa came to realize what she had done.

She quickly backed off of Johnny with a slight blush and then blinked in confusion.

"Wait.. Ferb?"

"Yeah, you called out for Ferb.", Johnny shrugged.

"Oh.. Um... Just.. Just a friend of mine.", Vanessa quickly said, her blush growing worse. She noticed a smirk behind Johnny's head from her friend Lacey and glowered. "What?"

"Girl, you have got it SO bad.", her friend only chuckled.

"Got what? I don't have anything!", she said indignantly as she folded her arms across her chest.

"Mm-hmm. Sure you don't.", Lacey said with a roll of her eyes. "So who is this Ferb guy?"

"Well... Like I was telling you guys, my parents died from that car crash. The people in the other car were Ferb's parents. He, his step-brother and sister, they didn't have a place to stay. So we all decided to stay together since he's old enough to live on his own and everything."

"Wait. A random dude's parents crash into your parents, kill them, and you decide to live with him?", Johnny summed it up.

"He's not some 'random dude', Johnny. He's a good friend of mine. I met him earlier this Summer while I was getting blueprints for my dad.", she explained.

"Either way, you're now living with him?", he pressed on.

"And he's old enough to live on his own? How old IS he?", Lacey asked.

Vanessa sighed and rolled her eyes before saying, "He's eighteen! Yes, I'm living with him cause his step-siblings are MY half-siblings and I care about them! He's graduated from college, a heck of a lot smarter than the two of you combined, and sleeps with his pet platypus. Anything else ya wanna know about him?!"

"Yeah, how much fun have you had with him?", Lacey teased.

"NONE. He's not like that. I just said he's smarter than that! As opposed to SOME idiots.", she turned her scowl on Johnny for this.

"He's a weirdo if you ask me.", Johnny shrugged. "Whatevs, though."

Vanessa groaned and since Johnny had the window seat, Vanessa only had the seat in front of her to stare at. But it was as if it wasn't there. Lacey's words still echoed through Vanessa's mind and thinking back over the time she had spent with Ferb. The laughs, the memories, the encouragement, she had to admit. It was really nice.

And so there Ferb was. More or less alone. Only a robot and a platypus for company, but one way or another, Ferb sat to work. He gave Norm his instructions to follow and filled Perry's food bowl. He grabbed his tool box, filled a backpack with the parts he'll need and put the prototype into a box and headed to the antique shop to keep it going. Barely anyone came during the school year so Ferb knew he would have a good amount of free time to get the job done. But as he was getting himself ready, Norm came into the room.

"Ferb! There's a man here, who would like to speak with you!", he announced, bringing in the formally dressed man with him.

Ferb turned around but he regretted doing so. He worried something like this would happen but he had no choice other than to greet him.

"Sir.", Ferb nodded his head.

"I assume you're Ferdinand Fletcher?"

"Yes, Sir.", Ferb gave a nod.

"I'm your family's social security worker. May I have a moment of your time?"

Ferb sighed a bit and gave a nod. He lead the man to the living room and the news was far from what Ferb wanted to hear.

"What?! Please! Sir, there has to be another way!", Ferb begged. "Living with their Uncle Roger? That can't be! I'm old enough to look after them, aren't I?"

"Ferdinand, I'm afraid that's the case. You may be the step-brother of Candace and Phineas Flynn, but you're not adopted into their family nor they into yours. Unless you are to adopt or marry, they simply cannot be apart of your family."

"Adopt or marry-? Sir, how can I marry one of them? They're my siblings!"

"Really? ...According to my records, Vanessa isn't."

"Vanessa?", Ferb repeated, utterly confused.

"Yes. It took some working but my people seem to understand that you are a step-brother to the Flynn family, but not to the Doofenshmirtz family. Thus she is in no way related to you as she is related by blood to them and you to them by law. To adopt or marry, it doesn't matter but either way, without it, the family can not stay together and the kids will have to live with their closest relative, Mayor Doofenshmirtz.", the man explained once again.

"...If you give me the week, and I marry Vanessa, does that mean she, Candace, and Phineas, they can all stay with me?", Ferb asked, to ensure he understood.

"I believe I can give the week. Yes.", the man nodded.

"Thank you, Sir.", Ferb gave a nod. "I can't let them be more torn apart than they already are. It'll kill them."

"I understand. But remember. Seven days. I'll be back on the seventh to confirm the family's status."

"Yes Sir.", Ferb gave a nod.

The two stood up, Ferb showed the man to the door, and once it was closed, Ferb finally allowed his knees to knock. He stumbled back into a wall and slid to the floor. He wasn't sure how much more he could take. He had to be the man of the house at only age 18, wrestle with his emotions on a CONSTANT basis about Vanessa, try to stand firm for Phineas and Candace, maintain Norm, run two stores, it really was more stressful than at first thought. NOW he was being forced to express his emotions for Vanessa and get her to marry him within the next seven days at the ages of SIXTEEN AND EIGHTEEN. Not to mention whatever troubles Phineas, Candace, or Vanessa may encounter during the school year. Ferb sighed once again. The only bright side was that now he was free to love Vanessa beyond sister-to-brother. But how to do it? He had to find some way to make her fall in love with him.

'Oh like that could ever happen, Fletcher.', he told himself. 'She probably already has a boyfriend. I saw him at the funeral. But then again... If they WERE dating..how come she hasn't gone out with him on the weekends? Maybe he's just a friend. I'm not sure... I need to find some way to get her to notice me.. More than just some back-handed advice for whatever her troubles seem to be.'

At school, though, Vanessa wasn't the only one with troubles.

"Ma'am? May I please use the bathroom?", Phineas asked as everyone took a test.

"Phineas, that's the third time, today.", his teacher remarked.

"Yes. Yes it is."

"Are you SURE you have to go?"

"YES...", Phineas said, slightly panicked.

"...Very well.", the teacher sighed. "But I expect you to be back QUICKLY."

"Yes Ma'am.", Phineas nodded.

He went out of the room and made his way down the hall. Walking as slowly as he could. Once out of sight of his classroom, Phineas finally let loose. Tears fell from his face, constantly. It was hard for him to breath at the moment, but a few muffled sobs helped ease it to a small, throbbing pain. For so long, Phineas had tried to conceal his real pain. The pain of his parent's death. The worry of what remains of his family and their health. He didn't want them to worry over him, but it was almost impossible to not cry. That's why he always excused himself to the bathroom. That's why his pillow was always wet, nearly stained, from tears. That's why it's so gut-wrenching for him to force his smile as he told Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet about his parents' deaths. He was only ten. The mother and father whom he loved, were now gone. Phineas had barely found reason to smile since.

In the bathroom, Phineas looked at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red, his face was stained, he was fortunate to have a back-up solution to keep the paleness of his skin from being noticed. He splashed some cold water onto his face and pulled out his watch. Earlier that year, he and Ferb had modified their watches to recolor their clothes in a pinch. The same with skin. Only problem was, the digital solution dissolved under tears. So Phineas had to keep it constant to make sure no one knew of his troubles. He scanned over his face once again and looked at himself in the mirror. He was fine again. He smiled some. But it was starting to become difficult to accept it as something real. He sighed and headed back to the classroom. He hoped no one would catch him.

Vanessa did look forward to school because it was the only time she was in town long enough to see her friends without having her visit with her father hanging over her head. But this time, sitting at the lunch table while the others texted, ate, and joked, it wasn't the same. She felt sick to her stomach seeing her friends again. Especially Johnny. Because Johnny was a "bad boy". And bad, meant evil. And evil guys, it was a small step to thinking of her father once again. She couldn't help remembering her dad. Remember trying to bust him. Remember how he tried to give her advice about "good evil" and "bad evil" with Rodrigo making faces behind his back. Monty. THAT drama. Vanessa sighed, shook her head, and stood up.

"Hey Girl. Where ya goin'?", Lacey asked.

"I'm... You know, I'm not really sure. I just wanna be alone for a little while.", Vanessa sighed.

She walked to a table that no one was sitting at and sat down. She sat there for the moment, but then sighed and buried her face into her arms. It seemed like nothing would help.

Candace, who was only a few tables away, noticed Vanessa sitting by herself. She saw everyone else seemed content and after a moment of self-talking, she stood up.

"Hey, Candace. Where are you going?", Stacey asked.

"I... I wanna go sit with Vanessa.", Candace finally said, looking over at her half-sister.

"Who? You mean that goth girl?", Jenny asked, looking over.

"Her name is Vanessa and yes.", Candace said strictly. "I'm gonna go sit with her."

She walked away, leaving the others in slight surprise. They weren't as surprised as Vanessa was when Candace pulled up a chair.

"Mind?", she asked with a smile.

"Candace? What ever happened to the, 'we're not related in public' pact?", Vanessa asked.

"Why should it be a crime for siblings to sit next to each other?", Candace smiled, placing a hand on Vanessa's shoulder.

Vanessa smiled, feeling somewhat comforted, and sat up some more.

Phineas noticed Candace sitting there but the problem holding him back was that he was ten. He DID belong at a kid's table. But of course, when has his age ever stopped him?

"Hey, guys? I'm gonna go sit with Candace.", he said, standing up.

"Oh. You sure?", Isabella asked.

"Yeah.", Phineas smiled.

He got up, walked over, and was greeted happily as he sat down with his sisters.

"You guys alright?", Phineas asked.

"Yeah, of course.", Vanessa nodded. "You?"

"Why shouldn't I be?", Phineas smiled happily.

"Hey, you know what I just over heard from Jeremy?", Candace started.

And the trio talked and laughed. By the end of Lunch, they agreed to do the same thing tomorrow. Even if it was weird to the rest, they knew they had to tackle school this year, together.

Ferb had just parked the car into the garage when the school bus came up. Perfect timing and still no idea how he's going to win Vanessa's heart.

"Hey, Ferb!", Phineas greeted as he stepped off the bus.

"Hi!", Candace greeted as well.

"Sup, Ferb?", Vanessa said, being the last one to step off.

Ferb gave a nod and the bus began to drive away.

"Did you have a good day, Bro?", Phineas asked, hugging his brother.

"Yeah, it was pretty quiet.", Ferb said, hugging him in return and then heading in with them all. "But then again, Candace and Vanessa weren't here."

"HEY!", Candace barked indignantly. "I do NOT cause a lot of noise! I'm as quiet as a mouse!"

"Sure you are.", Vanessa chuckled, only proving Ferb's point.

"Heck, yeah I am! I can be quiet! I can be quiet like a church building.", Candace rambled on, only making Ferb and Phineas chuckle and laugh.

"I'm glad to see you guys have had a good day.", Ferb said, suddenly feeling more relaxed with sibling moments like these.

"...and so I said-", Perry was saying to Norm with the use of his fedora when suddenly both heard footsteps in the hallway.

Perry resumed the position of being a normal platypus and the kids came into the room.

"Welcome home everyone!", Norm greeted. "How was your first day of school?"

"Hey Norm!", Phineas said, running up and hugging the robot's leg. "School was fun, as usual."

"Yeah, you shoulda seen how Phineas scared the music teacher half to death.", Candace snickered.

"She said to go crazy with it, so I did.", Phineas shrugged. "I didn't know the guitar was going to break windows."

"That's my brother.", Ferb chuckled.

"And boy do I HAATE algebra..", Vanessa groaned.

"Well that's not out of the ordinary!", Norm reminded her. "Dinner should be done by the time you guys finish your homework!"

"Awww!", the kids groaned.

"That's not fair! Ferb doesn't have homework!", Candace accused.

"But I have paperwork I need to file on YOUR store and inventions to finish up if Phineas and I wanna make the dead-line.", Ferb reminded her. "I should at least have the paperwork done by dinner."

"Fine.", Candace huffed.

The kids got to work and Norm continued maintaining dinner.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the hold up! It took me a while to get over writer's block on this story. DX_

* * *

Vanessa still wasn't asleep after everyone went to bed. Or maybe she was asleep because she didn't see Perry suddenly popping up on her lap.

"Wh-?! Perry?", she whispered.

"Krrr..", Perry chattered softly, placing a webbed hand over her mouth.

He held up a finger to his own bill and then took her hand in his and tugged.

"What?", she whispered quietly. "You want me to follow?"

Perry's bill nodded in the moonlight and Vanessa got out of bed and followed the platypus. They headed out of her room, into Ferb's and Vanessa saw why Perry wanted her help. Ferb was sitting straight up in bed, eyes wide, but no sound or movement made. Not even when she came in and said his name.

"...What's going on?", Vanessa wondered quietly.

Perry tugged on her nightshirt and she looked over. Perry then laid out on the bed, turning over again and again, making faces like he was in pain.

"...Nightmares? Was Ferb having nightmares?", she guessed, earning a nod. "Nightmares... Night... Oh! Oh no! Oh shoot! Perry, this is BAD!"

Perry looked up, almost fearfully, wondering what she was meaning. But Vanessa knew it. Her dad had them enough times for her to understand.

"Perry, Ferb must be SERIOUSLY stressed out about something cause he's having a night terror!", she explained. "That's why he's unresponsive. He's not gonna say much either. ...Not that that's out of the ordinary. But we gotta find someway to wake him up. It was really bad when Dad had them. Trust me. We'd be helping if we could get him to wake up."

Perry gestured to say, "I'm letting you take the wheel." cause he already had done everything he could.

"Ferb... Ferb, you gotta wake up.", Vanessa said, hoping not to be too loud for the other sleepers.

She shook him a bit, called him by name, but nothing worked. Vanessa shook him as hard as she could, but nothing was getting Ferb out of his nightmares. Even after she pushed him off the bed, Ferb just laid there, trapped in his daze.

"Fletcher! Wake up!", Vanessa barked. "You gotta wake up, NOW Ferb!"

"...N...no...", Ferb finally muttered.

"...Ferb?", Vanessa asked, hoping she was making a breakthrough.

"No... No... No, don't hurt her!", he finally shouted, surprising the other as his nightmare continued.

Finally Ferb sat up and turned around. He scrambled to get to his feet but the blanket made him trip again and he only crawled out.

"Ferb?", Vanessa asked purely out of confusion. "Ferb! I'm right here!"

She waved a hand in front of his face but Ferb smacked it aside, thinking it was another obstacle in his dream. He stopped and straightened up a bit, his eyes still wide with tears welding up in them.

"Ferb..."

"No... No, please!", Ferb begged, almost sobbing now as he buried his face in his hands. "Vanessa..."

Suddenly, Vanessa's intention on waking up Ferb, was shattered. What was he saying? Was he dreaming about HER?

"F-Ferb...", she said, more quietly as she reached out a hand to him, unsure if she should wake him up now.

"Vanessa, please...", Ferb only continued to cry, his voice dropping low and quiet. "Please don't die... I... I love you..."

Vanessa felt her heart stop for one second and then leap in the next as water splashed all over Ferb and accidentally on her as well.

"AAAH!", she exclaimed, jumping back. "Perry!?"

Perry had sat the glass on the floor and resumed his normal mindless expression but the plan had worked. Ferb gasped and sputtered and rubbed the water out of his face as the illusion broke about him.

"W-? Why am I wet?", he asked himself, looking at his pajamas.

"Ferb?", Vanessa asked, her hope renewing.

Ferb was more freaked than anything, suddenly hearing Vanessa behind him.

"Aack! V-V-Vanessa?!", he gasped, whirling around. "Wh-what are you doing in my room?!"

"I-I was trying to wake you up! You were having a night terror!", she said, almost afraid for being caught in his room.

Ferb paused, surprised to hear this. The dream washed over his mind again and he then became very worried.

"A.. A night terror?", he asked.

"Yeah. You were upright in bed and everything.", Vanessa explained. "P- Er.. I heard you talking in your sleep and came in to check on you."

"I-I was talking in my sleep?", Ferb asked, thankful that the room was dark and hid his burning red cheeks. "What did I say?"

Vanessa paused for a moment. Should she repeat EVERYTHING that Ferb said? About how he loved her? As in, most likely, more than a sibling? She knew he had to be stressed out to have resulted in this and decided not to add any more on it till she had a straight answer.

"...I was too freaked out to pay much attention.", she said with a shake of her head. "Sorry."

"O-oh...", Ferb said, relaxing some, yet slightly disappointed.

"Come on, Ferb. Let's get a glass of milk before we head to bed.", she offered, standing up and offering a hand to help him.

Ferb took it, stood up, and they headed out. Some milk, a cookie, the two tried to relax from the freaky nocturnal experience. Vanessa was still arguing with herself about saying whether or not she knew that Ferb loved her. She had so many questions to ask. If she wasn't so tired, she would've sworn the headache was probably from it all and trying to pick just ONE to ask.

"I'm sorry for the fright.", Ferb finally said, cutting through the silence.

"Oh, no it's fine, Ferb.", Vanessa said with a smile. "What are..."

"...What are what?", Ferb asked.

"...What are friends for?", she finally sewed up, remembering they weren't really siblings.

Ferb smiled a bit, and took another bite of his cookie. After they finished thier snack in silence, Ferb got up to head to bed.

"Kay. Oh hey, Ferb?", Vanessa asked, earning the boy's attention as he turned to face her. "...is there something bothering you?"

"...No.", Ferb shook his head, obviously lying. "Why?"

"...Just wondering. Cause... cause you know you can- we, really, can always talk to each other and stuff if something's wrong.", she said with a weak smile.

"I know.", Ferb gave a nod and a smile. "I'm fine. Are you alright?"

"Yeah.", Vanessa gave a nod before standing up and walking over. "Night then, Ferb.

"Night Vanessa.", he said.

She kissed him on the cheek and headed to her room. For a small moment, Ferb just stood there in shock and bliss but after hearing the door closed, he finally snapped back to reality and headed to his bedroom, his face aglow.

The next day, everyone got up and got ready for school. Ferb had barely left Vanessa's mind. She wondered how Ferb would tell her he loves her. Wondered if it really was enough stress to make him have night terrors. She eventually wondered if there was something she ought to do about this. Make it easier for him by creating a situation where he could just say it. By this time, she and Candace were getting dressed and about to head out the door. The kids came out, Ferb had their lunches ready, and the Flynn-Fletchers went through their normal routine.

"Bye, Ferb. Gonna miss you bro.", Phineas said, giving his brother half a hug.

"Bye Phineas.", Ferb gave a nod, hugging him back.

"Later, Ferb. Love you.", Candace said, ruffling his hair.

"Love you too, Candace.", Ferb said with chuckle.

"Bye Ferb. Um.. Love you.", Vanessa said with a smile.

Ferb smiled back at her, handed her her lunch, and said, "Love you too, Vanessa. See you guys after school."

Suddenly confused, Vanessa took her lunch and her bag and headed out the door.

'What was that all about?', she wondered. 'Did he mean just as...siblings?'

It was almost immediately after the door closed behind her that Ferb's face flushed bright red and he wandered to the living room.

'WHAT was that all about?!', he began to question. 'Obviously she meant just as siblings. Great. Now I gotta make her realize I love her MORE than siblings.'

During Lunch, Lacey didn't see Vanessa come sit at the table. Instead she went through the lunch line like any other obedient student, and then walked out of the cafeteria.

"Vanessa?", Lacey called out.

Vanessa didn't hear her. She was still thinking about Ferb and his night terrors. If he was this stressed out about something, she thought it would be best to find a way to calm him down, as well as to research exactly what all could happen when someone stresses out too much. The library was the only place to go. And Lacey was trailing right behind her.

'The library?', Vanessa's friend wondered.

Inside, Vanessa found what she was looking for: the encyclopedias. Contrary to Phineas' love of new inventions, the library in the school was still using stamps and cards and nothing electronic like a computer. She found letter "S" and pulled it out and sat down at a table.

'Stress... Stress.. There should be something.', Vanessa thought to herself as she thumbed her way through the pages. "Ah. Here we go."

"Vanessa?", Lacey said, finally catching her attention.

"Oh! Lacey. Hey. What's up?", Vanessa asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing. Sup, girl?", Lacey said sitting down. "Since when were you a nerd?"

"I'm not a nerd, Lacey. I'm just researching something."

"Yeah? What?", she asked, sitting down with her.

Vanessa sighed. She did like her friends and everything, just fine, but she did kind of wish she had her privacy. And knowing Lacey, she's surely gonna be teasing Vanessa for this.

"Stress.", she said, hoping to keep it vague. "I think I remembered hearing something from my dad one time about stress and going to see a doctor the weekend, but I'm not sure."

"What? You need to see the school nurse?", Lacey asked.

"No.", Vanessa said. "You know. Lacey. How about you just go hang out with Johnny or something? you might miss your after-lunch make-out session with him or whoever you're dating now."

"...Alright...?", Lacey said, not sure where Vanessa's attitude came from. "I'll.. I'll just go."

She left Vanessa to her study and Vanessa couldn't be more relieved. But the relief was only temporary as she read over what the encyclopedia had to say about stress.

'Ulcer...? What...?', she began, quickly getting up and getting "U" from the stack.

She spent her lunch period like this. But the knowledge worried her even more. By the time the kids got back home, dinner was almost ready and Ferb seemed to be just fine. A small relief, but Vanessa was still looking out for anything else indicating his stress. Ferb seemed to be a wall of concrete though as he greeted them with a smile and showed Phineas the progress on their inventions. Afterwards, Vanessa came up, hoping she was making the right decision.

"Hey, Ferb?", Vanessa said, coming up as they were coming out of the lab. "Would you mind helping me with my homework?"

"Oh! Um, sure, Vanessa!", Ferb said with a bright smile.

Phineas couldn't help but notice and knew it wasn't a normal smile from his brother.

"Uh, Ferb? Before you two get started, can I ask you about something first?", Phineas said. "Something about the uh... the disco-chandelier?"

Ferb looked over slightly puzzled but agreed and Vanessa went to wait for him in her bedroom. Once alone, Phineas turned on his brother who was more than surprised by the question.

"Ferb, do you...um.. Do you like Vanessa or something? You know you LIKE her like her?", Phineas said, a little unused to the subject.

Ferb blushed and sighed. He gave a small nod and Phineas raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"U-", Phineas began before getting cut off.

"There's nothing wrong in this. I'm not related to her. Just you. But yes. I love her. I've loved her since near the beginning of Summer and I'm trying to find a way to tell her.", Ferb sighed. "Preferably before this Friday."

"Why before this Friday?", Phineas asked, slightly worried.

"So that way she won't have the chance to get another boyfriend.", Ferb quickly said.

It was almost a lie, but the funny thing is, as Ferb came to notice when he stepped out, it wasn't. It was true. If he tells her and they get married by Friday, it will stop her from getting another boyfriend. He couldn't help but smile at the irony of what was supposed to be a lie, to be truth, as he walked into Vanessa's room and began to help her with her schoolwork.

After dinner, Ferb quickly regretted having told Phineas. Phineas had told Candace, and the two already concocted their own method of helping to "move things along" for the two.

"A study date?", Ferb repeated as Phineas, Candace, and Norm stood near the door.

"Yup.", Candace nodded. "I've got a study date with Jeremy, Stacy, and Coltrane."

"And I promised I'd introduce Norm to our friends tonight.", Phineas said.

"And why's Perry going too?", he pressed on as he eyeballed the small blue platypus in Candace's arms.

"...Geography.", she lied.

"...Well. Have fun.", Ferb said.

"Hope you guys have a good time, then.", Vanessa said as she came over with a smile.

"We will.", Candace and Phineas said. "Bye!"

"Bye."

The siblings, robot, and monotreme made their way out of the DEI and then Candace turned to Phineas.

"So wanna catch a movie?", she asked.

"Yeah! I hear they're playing 'Across the Second Dimension' at the theaters!", Phineas said in excitement. "It's gonna be AWESOME!"

"Um.. Aren't we going to Isabella's house, Phineas?", Norm asked in slight confusion.

"Nah. That was just a lie to leave Ferb and Vanessa alone.", Phineas said with a shrug.

"Oh.", Norm said, a little confused.

"But hey, that frees us up for hanging out.", Candace mentioned, smiling.

"YAY!", Norm cheered happily.

As the kids headed off, Ferb started to head off to the lab once again. It was obvious this was a set up and it was nice of his brother to be considerate and everything, but there's always something annoying about these situations. He was almost to the door when Vanessa stopped him.

"Hey, Ferb. I'm done with my homework, you wanna watch a movie with me?", she offered. "You know, since we don't normally get to watch our things that are too mature around Candace and Phineas."

"...Like what?", Ferb asked, slightly confused.

"...Um...", Vanessa kinda drawled out, as her mind raced across romantic movies she normally wouldn't watch around Candace. "..Love...Actually?"

Ferb's confusion only increased in time with Vanessa's embarrassment. She seen it only once.. Partly.. Charlene skipped over a lot of it for her as she did with most movies that were a little old for her.

"Um.. Aren't you a little young for that movie?"

"Yes. Yes I am.", she said calmly, knowing it normally got Phineas out of trouble.

"...Alright I..guess.", he shrugged.

He made some popcorn, she got the movie ready, and soon they were settled onto the couch. But as the movie played, it was apparent as of why boys didn't watch a lot of romance. Ferb sighed some as he leaned against the arm of the couch. A thousand inventions could've been made in the time span of the movie and he was starting to get sick of the soy-butter in the popcorn. He glanced at the bowl, half wishing he had the stomach to eat more, half wishing he could already throw up and get the pain in his stomach over with. He stretched out when his hand brushed past some of Vanessa's hair and touched her shoulder.

He began to pull away with an, "I'm sorry."

She caught his hand in his as she smiled over at him and put it back on her shoulder while saying, "No you're fine."

With a small blush and a smile, Vanessa and Ferb got comfortable to where her head was on his shoulder as his arm wrapped around her. Vanessa could feel her heart lifting with hope. Maybe now that she's actually got his attention, something could help lead Ferb into saying that he loved her. Maybe Ferb could get a little relief now. She only hoped she wasn't causing an opposite affect.

But Ferb was just as content as he could be for the moment. Vanessa snuggled up to him, even with a boring movie on, he couldn't be happier for it. The only regret was how it wouldn't have happened if Phineas hadn't stuck his nose into Ferb's business. But that was neither here or there.

The movie went on and Vanessa began to remember more and more of why her mom didn't want her to see it. Till it came up to one part where Charlene would simply stop the movie and tell Vanessa to leave the room till she fast-forward through it. Vanessa could tell right away it was coming and quickly found an excuse to leave.

"Uh.. Hey Ferb? I'm gonna go.. Um.. Get some more water.", she said, quickly sitting up.

She grabbed her glass off the floor and headed out. Ferb was slightly curious why she seemed nervous but after a while more of watching the movie, he got the idea, paused the movie, and quickly scooted out with the excuse in mind to get more popcorn.

But as Ferb neared the kitchen, he could hear Vanessa talking to herself and paused to listen. While Vanessa didn't say much around her dad when he was alive, she did have the habit of rambling just as Candace, Phineas, Heinz, and any other Doofenshmirtz. She just kept it to herself. And with the thought that she WAS to herself, she allowed her to just go on with what was going through her mind.

"Uggh! Why, WHY did I have to pick Love Actually?! Why couldn't I pick something like Sabrina or something masculine like... Like 300 or heck, even Braveheart would be better... Why did I decided to choose this of ALL things to come to mind!", she said to herself. "Ferb probably thinks I'm really weird now. I don't even care much for the movie aside from the actors and I KNOW there are other movies that have Collin Firth and Alan Rickman. Like... Like Die Hard! Why didn't I choose Die Hard? That was good. Bloody, but good. Enough to make my dad pass out and me throw up but that was only cause I was sick, but it was still good! Why didn't I force myself to think of anything other than Love Actually?"

"Well if you don't like it...", Ferb began, now entering the kitchen as Vanessa gasped and jumped around to see him. "...then why DID you pick it?"

"...Cause I couldn't think of anything else.", she admitted, feeling kind of stupid at the moment.

"So why even bother with putting on a movie?", he went on, shrugging.

"...Just thought it'd be kinda nice...", she said.

"...Alright, I'll put it like this. Why did you put on a movie? And don't lie to me saying that it would be a nice thought or that you wanted to snack on popcorn or anything.", he narrowed down the question.

Vanessa could feel her face catch on fire and Ferb clearly saw it and became even more confused. She wasn't sure how to get around this one but...she knew she couldn't hide it forever. She sighed, trying to keep calm before she explained.

"Remember the other night, when I said you were having a nightmare?", she asked, earning a nod. "Nightmare... Is actually a rather demeaning name. It's more like... Night terror. And I already know it's one because my dad got them every once in a while when I was visiting and it scared me at first but I got used to the idea after he explained it was because he was stressed out about.. Him and Mom being divorced, or cause I was starting to date guys, or something."

"Annd...?"

"And well, you um.. You talked in your sleep.", she said, watching as Ferb's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You were having a nightmare about... About me dying or something. And you said you loved me.. And... And I'm guessing... You meant more than family."

"...Soo...?", Ferb said, his cheeks turning more and more red.

_"So I thought you were stressed because you were having a hard time telling me that you loved me so I was trying to help give you an opportunity to say it or to know that I loved you at least."_, she said, wondering how on earth she's keeping her mouth from messing up her words.

"...I'm sorry. I umm..", Ferb began, seeming confused. Vanessa gave a puzzled look and he pointed to his ear. "I-I don't know Drusselsteinian."

Vanessa's blush exploded across her face, red and furious as she rolled her eyes in embarrassment.

_"I've become my father..."_, she continued to say in her second tongue before continuing to stammer in English. "I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't mean to. I said I thought you were stressed because you were having a hard time saying you love me so I was trying to show that I loved you too and give you the opportunity to say so.."

"Well that explains this morning. I assumed you were meaning you loved me as family.", Ferb admitted with a bit of a sheepish grin. "But I haven't been stressed because I'm trying to say I love you. I do. But that's not entirely what's been on my mind."

"Well...What has been, then?", Vanessa asked, bewildered.

Ferb froze for a moment. Is this how he's gonna ask her? Honestly? He almost wasn't sure if he should say but at then again, there was always the arguments that he can't backtrack now and that if not now, when? But just as Ferb opened his mouth to speak, a door was heard to open and close.

"We're home!", Phineas called out.

Ferb wasted no time in a display of absolute cowardice to head right away to the door. Phineas, Candace, Perry, and Norm came in and soon greeted Ferb and Vanessa as they came up.

"Hey guys! How's it going?", Candace asked.

"Um-", Vanessa began before Ferb talked over her.

"Just fine.", he said before crossing his arms. "May I ask, how was the study dates?"

It was obvious they were lying and Ferb was determined to catch them at it. Their eyes were wide for a moment in alert, but they quickly tried to cover this.

"Oh it was great! Great. Fine.", Candace said.

"Oh really? What did you guys learn?", Vanessa asked.

"...Platypuses aren't the only mammals to lay eggs!", Candace perked up with a wide, stiff smile that begged to be bought.

"That's true! There's only one other mammal that lays eggs as well and that's the echidna!", Phineas chimed in.

Ferb was quiet for a moment but then quickly changed tactics as he smiled leisurely and turned to Norm to ask, "So. How did you like Isabella?"

"We've never met!", Norm blurted out, still cheerful

"NORM!", Candace and Phineas groaned.

"We went to the movies instead!", he went on over top of them. "And we still had a great time together!"

"...Yeah I was wondering how long Phineas could stand to lie.", Vanessa chuckled, knowing as much as Ferb did. "So whatcha guys watched?"

Phineas seemed a little uneasy but Candace had no problem in saying, "Across the Second Dimension."

Almost instantly, Phineas was smacked in the back of the head by Ferb who was partially teasing and partially upset.

"Ow! I'm sorry Ferb! I know I promised we'd see it together, I just couldn't argue against it! It was too great a temptation!", Phineas groaned, rubbing the back of his head.

"And...?", Ferb asked, still curious.

"IT. WAS. AWESOME!", Phineas exclaimed, obviously in love with it now.

"Eh. I dunno. I thought the villain would be a bit more threatening.", Candace shrugged. "Kinda lame.."

Ferb began to walk out and Phineas knew he crossed the line.

"No. No come on Ferb! I didn't meant to watch it without you! YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHO KISSED! IT WAS A TOTAL-...total...", Phineas' speech slowed as he followed his brother into the living room and saw what was paused on the TV. "Um... What were you guys watching?"

"GO TO BED!", Vanessa quickly barked as her blush returned and as Ferb quickly shut off the TV and DVD player.

Before Phineas could argue, he was being shoved into the bathroom by Ferb and Candace and Vanessa agreed to go to their room and get dressed for bed.

"So, what WERE you guys watching?", Candace asked.

"Shut up.", Vanessa growled. "It's a stupid movie with Collin Firth and Alan Rickman-"

"WHAT!?", Candace almost screamed in disbelief. "HOW could you say Alan Rickman is in a STUPID movie?! The two should NEVER EVER be in the same sentence! What did you WATCH?!"

"IT'S NOTHING!", Vanessa shouted over top of her, finally causing her sister to stop talking.

The kids got ready for bed and as Vanessa stepped out of the bathroom while Ferb was walking into his bedroom, they stopped and smiled at each other for a moment.

"...Night, Ferb.", Vanessa said.

"Good night, Vanessa.", Ferb returned. "I love you."

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "I love you too."

She quickly reached down to kiss him before heading into her room. Ferb smiled some more, relieved to know that he was at least a step closer to his goal. He went to bed, and for once, dreamed happily.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, as the kids woke up, Ferb was the last one to crawl out of bed. He sat down at the table as everyone else continued talking.

"Morning Ferb.", everyone greeted.

"Morning..", Ferb mumbled out as he poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Hey! I had the weirdest dream last night.", Phineas went on to say. "I was standing in this seafood buffet thing, except it was like the MOST planned-out, best, and largest buffet in the world! It had everything from shrimp and mussels, to crab legs, to clam chowder.."

As Phineas listed more and more seafood, Ferb could feel his stomach churning more and more and shivered at the thought of deep-fried salmon.

"And sushi and I think there was even that fish-egg dish thing.", he went on.

"Alright, that sounds great. I think we get the point.", Ferb quickly interrupted, hoping to keep his temper under control as well as his stomach.

"...O..kay?", Phineas began, a little unsure of how to react to his brother's interruption.

"Are you alright, Ferb?", Vanessa asked. "You look a little...pale this morning."

"I'm inside all day long whether I'm in the lab or in the shop. I'm sure my skin-tone's just lacking a bit of sun.", Ferb remarked before taking a bite of his cereal.

And how he regretted to do so. Especially since it was Apple Jacks. An over abundance of sugary sweetness filled the young adult's mouth and he cringed because of it. But Vanessa, Candace, and Phineas came to his mind and he forced himself to choke down the spoonful of sickeningly sweet chemicals and tried to act normal once again.

"You alright?", Phineas asked again, seeing him cringe.

Ferb shivered again, hearing his brother's abnormally loud voice. It was like almost every nerve on his back jumped with the smallest sound but he managed a smile.

"I'm fine. Just um.. Had a weird dream.", Ferb lied. "I don't really wanna talk about it. Um... You know, I think I'm gonna go get dressed."

"Aren't you going to finish?", Vanessa asked.

"...no. I'm really cold. I think I should go get dressed first.", Ferb explained, hoping to be polite as he excused himself.

Vanessa didn't seem to buy it but she didn't argue. When the kids got ready to leave for school, Ferb finally emerged. Dressed as he normally did, the only thing that brought on confusion was that he was wearing a jacket over top his shirt.

"What's with the jacket?", Phineas asked.

"I told you, I'm cold.", Ferb replied.

"That's weird. I feel just fine.", Phineas shrugged.

"Must just be Fall weather coming on.", Ferb said, hoping to get off the subject. "Better hurry before you miss the bus."

"Kay. Later bro.", Phineas said, hugging his brother.

"Bye Phineas."

"Bye Ferb.", Candace said, hugging him as well as she headed out the door with Phineas.

"Bye Candace."

Vanessa came over too but she paused and came down to his height. She looked concerned and Ferb couldn't help but feel guilty cause of it.

"Are you sure, you're alright?", she double checked.

"I'm fine Vanessa.", Ferb lied. "Come on. You're going to be late for school."

"Alright.", she said before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you."

Ferb kissed her cheek before saying, "I love you too."

She went out and down the stairs with the others but slowed down her pace. She came to a halt as she heard the door close behind her and then looked back up the stairs. Call it a gut-feeling, but she somehow knew something wasn't right with Ferb. And she knew she'd be technically playing "hooky" from school but as Phineas and Candace hurried on ahead of her, she came back up the stairs, deciding it would be best to stay home with Ferb rather than go to school and worry.

Ferb was more than relieved to know that Vanessa and everyone were going to school. As soon as the door was closed, he made a dash to the bathroom. He wasn't feeling good. He knew it. He just didn't want everyone else to worry. Instead he ran to the bathroom, lifted the seat to the toilet, and got on his knees, just waiting for the worst to be over.

As Vanessa climbed the stairs, she suddenly heard the unmistakeable cough of someone throwing up, and quickly raced up the rest of them, through the door, into the bathroom, and found Ferb just expelling the last of his vomit.

"FERB!", she exclaimed, nearly giving the other a heart attack.

"Vanessa-!"

"Ferb Fletcher, I KNEW you weren't feeling good!", she said, almost angrily as she came over and helped him feel as best as she could. "Why on Earth didn't you tell me?!"

"Vanessa you're going to-", Ferb couldn't finish the sentence as he threw up some more into the toilet.

Vanessa sighed, trying to relax her nerves as she pulled back Ferb's bangs and gently rubbed his back.

"I know. I'm going to miss school.", she said. "I don't care. Ferb you're health is more important than school."

Coughing some, Ferb lifted his head enough to say, "I didn't tell you because I didn't WANT you to put my heath above your education."

"Well I'm sorry Ferb, but that's really kind of stupid.", Vanessa said flatly. "I would think you'd be smarter than that."

Ferb simply sighed. Vanessa asked if he was done and he gave a nod, standing up.

"Vanessa, I'm sorry I lied to you.", he said as he got himself a cup of water from the sink.

"But you're mad that I missed the bus.", she deducted as she got some toilet paper and folded it into a piece of tissue for him.

"...Not mad. Disappointed.", he said before rinsing out his mouth.

"Ferb, even if you didn't lie to me, even if it was my dad, or even Perry that was sick. I'd still stay home from school to help out.", she said as she handed him the tissue and he blew his nose. "You're sick and someone should stay home to take care of you."

"I've got Norm.", he replied.

"Norm would boil away your chicken noodle soup and wouldn't have the faintest clue of how to help you.", Vanessa said bluntly. "No offense to him but I speak from experience."

Ferb chuckled some.

"I'm plenty capable of making my own soup.", he replied.

"And you'd only get sicker.", Vanessa retorted.

She took out a thermometer and gave it to Ferb to check his temperature. As they waited, Vanessa went to flush the toilet but noticed there was something red in it.

'He didn't tell me what he was so upset about..', Vanessa suddenly remembered. 'Does he have ulcer?'

She asked if Ferb ate anything red and Ferb thought about it for the moment. He then gave a nod and tried to gesture to that he was eating cereal, which was red in some parts. Unfortunately, with Ferb's mouth plugged by the thermometer, Vanessa was completely clueless. She didn't have all that great of charade-skills like her father did.

"What?", she asked, completely bewildered. "You um.. You ate some dough? Some of Norm's cooking yesterday?"

Ferb sighed, shaking his head. He then noticed the soap and quickly grabbed it. He got it wet and used the suds to write it on the mirror.

"'Cereal'. Oh! Okay good.", she said with a sigh of relief.

The thermometer beeped and Ferb took it out and examined the temperature.

"I've got just a slight fever.", he reported, turning it off. "Why did you ask what I ate?"

"Um.. Cause, cause I read that when you're stressed, you have ulcer and..", Vanessa admitted, feeling stupid again.

But Ferb took this with a sympathetic smile and shook his head saying, "Vanessa, it'd be more serious if I had ulcer. I think I just need to lay down in bed."

She gave a nod and they walked to his room. He got in bed and Vanessa sat by him with a small smile. She almost had to laugh, seeing how small he was in a bed that was fit for a 6 ft man.

"I'm sorry I skipped on school.", she said as Ferb pulled up the sheets.

"I think we've already been through this and I suppose you are right.", he said with a nod and a smile. "Health of a loved one is more important than education."

"...You know...", she began after a pause. "You still haven't told me what you were so stressed out over. Last night? You were beginning to say something before Phineas and Candace interrupted and I doubt they will for the next some hours."

Ferb's face seemed to show surprise. Then nervous as he looked sideways, awkwardly.

"...What is it, Ferb? You can tell me.", she urged on.

"I.. I know I can tell you..", he said, now turning his head in the direction of his eyes. "...Cause it's something I kinda HAVE to tell you.."

She was confused and Ferb only sighed. He knew he had too, soon, but it was still nerve-wracking as to HOW soon.

"...Hang on a second.", he said, getting up and out of bed.

"Wh-? No Ferb you're sick! You need to stay IN bed.", she ordered as she placed a hand on him to stop him.

"NO.", Ferb insisted, taking her hand off him. "If I'm going to do this, I'm going to do it right."

"Gonna...? What?", Vanessa asked, but Ferb was already off the bed and into his closet.

She didn't need to wait very long before the door opened to Ferb again, dressed in a black suit with a red tie and a dark red rose in his hand. The look Vanessa had on her face, eyes wide, face bright red, made it very hard for Ferb to keep a straight face as he came over and took her hand in his, with the rose carefully intwined between their knuckles. He knelt down on one knee and smiled back at her, his heart pounding hard in his chest.

"Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. You are truly, the most amazing woman, I have ever been so blessed to know. I love you. And I know this is absolutely insane of any other normal person, but I have to ask...", he said, pulling out a small ring from his pocket. "Will you please marry me?"

Vanessa wasn't sure if her heart stopped or if it was screaming as she stared at the small silver ring, bejeweled with a pearl and two small diamonds, one on each on side.

"F...Ferb..?", she managed to say under her breath, confusion taking place on her features.

"I know it's crazy.", he said, mostly in fear, as he stood up. "What with you sixteen and me eighteen, but I have to know now. I'd wait if I could, but I can't. Please..."

But Vanessa was still speechless. NOW? Only after JUST admitting they loved each other YESTERDAY? Before a first date or kiss. And she wasn't even fully sure if she loved him in the sense of going steady, let alone matrimony! But it was then that she noticed how tight Ferb's grip in her hand was. She was snapped out of her thoughts and she blinked as she took a good look at Ferb.

He was obviously just as nervous and freaked out as she was about this, though he knew he would still ask even if they were dating for the last 20 years. But Ferb knew he had to ask, had to ask now rather than later, and hoped more than anything, he didn't have to throw on the added pressure of the government and that she'd simply just say yes.

But Vanessa began to shake her head, internally trying to throw off panicked thoughts and focus, outwardly saying "no".

"Vanessa please. I'm not trying to rush things, I just have to know NOW."

"Wh.. Wait..", she said, now in absolute confusion.

Ferb had said too much and internally slapped himself for it. He knew there was a reason for not speaking as much as Phineas.

"What do you mean NOW?"

Ferb sighed as his face fell in defeat. He was obviously crushed in having to answer this and he slipped his hand out of hers and sat on the bed. His head hung and the rose was sat on the bed beside him.

"...Vanessa.. A couple of days ago.. A man who works for the social security department came to the house. I knew he would be coming for quite some time. It was about our parent's deaths. Our mixed family had bought us some time but the man came to take you, Candace, and Phineas to live with your Uncle Roger. But you guys were already at school and I begged for some more time to find another way. The only options I had was to marry you or adopt all three and I knew we couldn't afford adoption.", he explained before looking back at her. "I do love you. I've loved you from the first moment I saw you back at Blueprint Haven last Summer Vacation. And I would love nothing more than to ask under NORMAL circumstances if you would marry me. You know. Older. More in love. More appropriately aged for this sort of commitment. But I wanted to know you'd marry me because you love me and not just for Phineas and Candace's sakes. That's why I had night terrors, because you wouldn't leave my mind. That's part of why I have barely been sleeping and equally, the cause of my less-than-perfect health at this moment. I have until next Monday. I love you Vanessa. I love you so much... Even if you said no."

Vanessa listened patiently and painfully as Ferb explained it all to him. It certainly did explain a number of things. But Vanessa still wasn't sure how to answer. She knew good and well the responsibility of marriage would be. Her parents made sure of it. "Find a man that will respect you and love you" would be what her dad would say or "Find a husband that's mature, responsible" as her mother would say. But she remembered what they had both agreed on. In the dream after their deaths. To follow her heart and mind. She knew she loved him. Was it possible, she loved him enough to make this commitment? She knew Ferb was the kind of gentleman who wouldn't take pride in other things over who he loved like Johnny and Monty. It just didn't seem to be like him to do so. And he always did make sure she was alright. Physically, emotionally, mentally. Looking over things, he had been there for her every time they ever had been together after their first encounter. In Paris. In the mall. When her parents died. And it was more than just a coincidental timing like in Tokyo.

And if she didn't love him back, why else would she bother to make sure he'd be alright? Why else would she feel the need to explain herself to him whenever something was bothering? Why did she run up all those stairs at a speed that even surprised herself?

"...Ferb?", she began, while Ferb continued to stare at the floor while he waited. He looked back up, hearing his name and she began to smile. "...I will marry you."

"...You're not just sa-"

"No it's nothing about Candace or Phineas or even me. We love each other. Why should age be anything of a problem?"

"Cause normally people are at their stupidest while being teenagers?", Ferb said, half-joking.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah but I know you're smarter than other teenagers. And my parents had hounded me about who I was going to marry even before I started school, so really. It shouldn't be a problem, right?", she took the trinket from him and placed it on her left hand. "So yes... I'll marry you."

Ferb smiled some more and Vanessa leaned forward to kiss him but her lips met a hand instead.

"I'm still sick.", he reminded her.

"...Shoot... Forgot.", she said with an embarrassed smile and chuckle.

"I know. I almost did as well.", he said with a chuckle.

She kissed him on the forehead instead and then insisted he changed back into pjs and back into bed. Ferb did as told with a laugh and Vanessa excused herself from the room so he could change, pausing for a moment at the door before closing it behind her and walking to the kitchen to make soup with a giggle caught in her throat and a blush on her face.

Meanwhile, at school, Phineas and Candace sat together at Lunch and began to express their worries as they wondered what happened to Vanessa between walking down the stairs to going into the school bus.

"...You think she's sick?", Candace wondered, main Phineas shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Please don't say that...", he asked, almost begged. "You really think?"

"She didn't look good in the bathroom this morning.", Candace noted. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad, Phineas, but she could be real sick."

Phineas stared at his food sadly. Was it true? And if Ferb's left home, what if he caught it? What if things got worse? The young boy tried to calm himself down before he got frantic, and then easily made an excuse to use the bathroom, thus ending the discussion with Candace.

After the soup was finished, Vanessa brought it into Ferb's room and sat it down on the table beside him. Ferb nodded in appreciation and she returned it with a smile.

"Norm's busy with taking Perry for a walk.", she said. "Thought it might help take his mind off of worrying over you."

"I'd hope so.", Ferb said, taking the bowl and starting to eat.

"So if you're all set, I guess I'll just be on my way to the shop then.", she said, starting to get up.

Ferb suddenly choked on his soup and coughed it up into the bowl.

"What? No, come on Vanessa. You shouldn't have to handle the shop by yourself.", Ferb said, once he recovered his breath.

"Oh come on. Ferb. It's not that big of a deal."

"No. It's not that it's a big deal. I just don't want you to be in the shop by yourself."

"What? You think someone's gonna come in and kill me or something?", she said, almost laughing at the thought.

"Vanessa, you don't know how many freaks there are in the city.", Ferb argued. "It's not a matter to be taken lightly."

"Ferb. You didn't grow up with one of the top members of a purely evil organization.", Vanessa argued back, still smiling. "It's not a matter to be taken too seriously."

"Yes. It was the same member that was killed by a car. I think we both clearly remember who he is.", Ferb said, not smiling but rather serious.

"Well then, I won't take the car."

"Either way, I don't want you in that store alone."

"Candace is there with me and you don't seem to have a problem with that."

"You don't know Candace like I do."

"I think I know my own sister just well enough. I'm not gonna argue with you about this. If I'm staying home, I might as well do SOMETHING."

"There's plenty of things you can do in the house, not down the street."

"Ferb. I'm not just gonna wander around the house, trying to find something to do. And there's nothing you could do, to make me think otherwise!"

Less than 5 minutes later, Vanessa was sitting on the couch in the living room as she waited. Ferb soon came back out of the bedroom in another pair of pajamas and his old ones, along with the top blanket on the bed, in his hands.

"Sorry.", Ferb said, his voice still croaking from throwing up in bed.

"It's alright.", she said with a shake of her head as she stood up to take the clothes and blanket. "You didn't meant to...right?"

Ferb chuckled some and simply shook his head.

"Yeah. I didn't think so. I'll go ahead and run these through the wash. Guess you just have a 24-hour bug."

"I'll head back to bed then.", Ferb said with a nod.

As Vanessa made her way to the wash-room in the basement, she watched the lights ding at the elevator, knowing she wasn't going to leave before quietly muttering to herself, "Curse you, Ferb Fletcher..."

Later on that day, Phineas and Candace came back home, both worried about their siblings. They came upstairs and into the apartment, but not long after coming in, did they hear laughter from Ferb's bedroom instead of Vanessa's. The two looked at each other curiously before walking over to find Ferb in bed and Vanessa sitting beside him, both still laughing about their conversation. Vanessa was the first to notice them.

"Oh hey guys. Welcome home.", she said.

"Vanessa, why didn't you get on the bus?", Candace asked.

"Are you sick? Why's Ferb in bed?", Phineas also asked.

"Whoa, calm down guys. I decided to stay home today cause Ferb was sick.", Vanessa explained. "I think he's got like, a 24-hour bug."

"H-he-he does?", Phineas asked, his alarm still rising.

"Yeah but it's alright. We're pretty sure he's over the worst of it now."

"Oh. Well if that's all. I hope you feel better soon Ferb.", Candace said before heading out.

"Thanks, Candace.", Ferb gave a nod.

"...Are you sure he's alright?", Phineas asked, still standing in the doorway.

"I'm fine, Phineas.", Ferb said before reaching under the bed. "Hey, I know what you're gonna do today. While you were in school, I came up with an idea for an invention."

He pulled out the blueprints he sketched and handed them to Phineas.

"Thanks Ferb.", Phineas said with a small smile before looking over the blueprints. "These look great. I'm sure people will like it."

Ferb gave a nod and after a quick hug, Phineas left for the lab.

It was a few hours later, but it felt like an eternity to the young boy as he worked away in the lab. His hands fast at work though his mind was else where.

Images of bloody corpses and death filled his mind as he worried over his brother. What if Ferb got even more sick? What if he couldn't get better? What if he died? What if it spreads to the rest of the family and we all die? How many times had he had nightmares of Ferb laying sick in a hospital bed? How often did Phineas dream that there was nothing he could do to help anyone? Or even help himself? Or was so terribly violent because of his parents death, that he ended up killing other people?

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard Candace coming into the lab.

"AAK!", the boy yelped before whirling around to face his sister. "Candace?"

"Hey Phinnneas...", The girl trailed off as she looked up at the ceiling.

The designs were for small mechanical, wind-up birds. For people who can't afford a real bird or are allergic to them. And in the span of a few short hours, Phineas had already filled a flock as large as chimney sweepers, allowing them to fly around the room above his head.

"...Wow.", she said, raising an eyebrow. "That's a LOOT of birds.."

"...Uh.. Yeah..", Phineas said, scratching the back of his head in slight embarrassment. He was only supposed to make 5 for demonstrations. "Guess it is a lot..."

"Yeeah..", she said with a nod.

Suddenly, one of the birds hit a lamp and fell to the ground. It's wing crippled, it wound down and Phineas rushed over to its side with a shout of fear.

"NO!", he said, running over and kneeling down beside it. "No! No! No! Don't do this! Don't-don't-!"

"Whoa, calm down Phineas.", Candace said, coming over.

She stopped as she saw Phineas scoop it up in his hands, tears suddenly pouring off his face like a waterfall, as she heard him speak to it, in just a soft whisper.

"Don't die..."


	9. Chapter 9

Candace was now at Phineas' aide, holding him in her lap as the boy continued to cry. He couldn't fight it anymore. He couldn't keep it hidden. So he poured out everything to Candace and was now left in tears until the pain stopped. Phineas' face was stained as his sister continued to rock them back and forth, hushing him lovingly.

"It's alright..", she said calmly. "I know.. I.. I miss them too..."

"I never got to say 'hi'...", Phineas said though it was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"I... I never got to- to say 'h-hi' to-to Da-ad.", Phineas said, hiccuping through his words.

"...I'm so sorry Phineas...", she said before kissing him on the head. "...I wish I got to say 'hi' one more time..."

When Phineas managed to dry himself of tears, Candace turned him around in her lap while saying, "It's okay, Phineas.. It'll be alright.."

"W-w-will it?", he said, still hiccuping.

"Of course, it will. Cause everything normally is for you.", she went on, picking up the bird from the floor. "That's just who you are. It may not always seem like it, but some how in the end, you always manage to come out with a smile. Just like Mom..."

She began to fix the bird as she spoke, pulling out the small wire of it's wing-frame.

"Just like Ferb..."

She pushed both wings in her hands to angle them better to fly in a circle like the others.

"Just like Dad..."

She twisted up the propeller.

"Just like me..."

She put Phineas' hand on one side of the propellers as her hand held the other side, and Phineas looked up at his sister, slightly surprised she was managing to build something. But Candace only smiled back and hugged him tigher with her free arm.

"It'll always turn out alright.", she said before they both let go.

The bird flapped its wings and began to fly to the ceiling above them. They watched in silence as it circled with the others. Arms wrapped over arms. Candace was the first to break the silence.

"By the way. I was coming to tell you that dinner's done. And Ferb's feeling better.", she said.

"R-really?", he asked, turning to her, eyes wide in hope.

Candace laughed at this and stood up with her brother while saying, "Yes. Yes he is. Phineas, it's just a little fever. Anyone can break it in a day."

They went upstairs to Dinner and once sat at the table, of course, explained what had happened back in the lab. Not long after they began to eat did Vanessa and Ferb stop to exchange smiles with each other.

"Now Ferb?", Vanessa asked.

Ferb gave a nod.

"Now what?", Phineas asked.

"Well. Earlier today, Ferb and I have agreed that...", Vanessa began, pausing to earn a little dramaticy. She couldn't help it. She was channeling her father and couldn't stop smiling because of it. "...we're going to get married.

"WHAT?! WHY!", Heinz Doofenshmirtz suddenly bawled on a screen that bolted out of Norm's face, earning a few screams from the others. "WHY!? Why are you LEAVING ME?! You- You're-! You're gonna-you're gonna-! NOO!"

As the man continued to bawl, no one was more horrified than Vanessa as her eyes were now officially glued to the screen. Tears quickly welded up in her own eyes as she watched.

"D-dad? Holy doonkl- Dad! Dad what-?", she tried to ask, though she couldn't think of what.

The man only continued to bawl, ignoring his daughter's own tears.

"I-I can't believe it's finally happening! Why?! Why now?! You're still so young!", he continued to say, causing an immense amount of pain in Vanessa's heart. "I-! I-I know I g-gotta do the su-su-supportive th-thing and-and all but-! B-but-!"

"Dad, it's okay. P-please, don't cry..", Vanesssa said, wiping away her tears.

Heinz attempting to try to be strong and determined as he wiped up his own tears, and trying to calm himself down as he turned to Ferb's direction before saying, "N-n-now you- you make sure you t-t-take c-ca-care of my daught you punk! ...cause I don't want her to divorced like I did!"

He broke down into tears and sobs yet again when suddenly he wiped up his tears and acquired a calm and more-or-less normal persona.

"I'm Heinz Doofenshmirtz and I approve this emotional message.", he suddenly said before the screen went black.

The silence in the room may have only lasted two seconds before everyone's voices were clamoring for the same explanation: what just happened?

"Dad had made videos ahead of time for occasions such as this, when he couldn't attend himself.", Norm explained. "He sat up the camera and tried his hardest to give an absolutely real enactment of his own reaction. It ranges for occasions such as the prom to things such as divorces, and first bo-"

"Alright, alright, alright, we get it!", everyone said, suddenly not wanting to hear more as Ferb's face turned red.

"SO... That was just a pre-recorded message?", Phineas asked, still wiping up his own tears.

"Yes. Yes it was.", Norm said. "He programmed me to carry them and use it if I was ever around to hear."

"Well how come you never told me?!", Vanessa barked, tears still rolling down her face. "I thought that was my real dad! I was scared half to death that he was about to suffer a heart-attack! Why'd you keep this a secret?!"

"Vanessa, calm down.", Ferb said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever tell me he did something like this? Like, I dunno, maybe when he died?!", she went on, ignoring Ferb.

"Vanessa, please, calm down!", Ferb said, now pushing her back into her seat gently. "Norm didn't know to tell you. Don't take it out on him."

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret. I thought he would've told you.", Norm said, his smile upside down now.

"Well.. I have to admit..", Candace began, a little unsure if she should with how upset Vanessa seemed to be. "...I am kinda surprised you guys are already getting married. I mean, I'm happy. I'll always be happy for you two. But you're, what? Sixteen? Aren't you a little YOUNG to be married, Vanessa?"

"...Yes... Yes I am.", Vanessa sighed. "But fortunately, according to the law, all we have to do is get permission from the judge to be married under the appropriate age."

"Oh. Then, yay! I'm very happy for the both of you!", Candace said with a bright smile.

"But I have a question: why is it that you guys are getting married NOW? Didn't you JUST say you loved each other yesterday?", Phineas asked.

Ferb sighed and Vanessa gave a small smile, though it wasn't really worth it.

"Well.. Actually, the reason as of why NOW, is cause... Well there's this social worker that wants to put you, Candace, and I in the custody of our Uncle Roger because we aren't 'officially' a part of Ferb's family. You guys were never adopted into his family, I'm certainly not related, and we don't really have the money to adopt three kids. Marriage is really the only solution.", Vanessa explained.

"Oh...", Phineas cringed some, hearing this but then smiled. "Well. I AM happy for you two. Congratulations! OOH! Is Candace helping plan the wedding?"

Vanessa laughed some and Ferb gave a nod with a smile.

"We weren't really planning on a big fancy wedding.", Vanessa admitted. "But yeah, we already figured that Candace would help if she's interested."

"...Are you kidding me?", Candace asked, as if presented with a revolting idea before a bright and excited smile took hold of her. "I'D LOVE TO!"

Everyone laughed some more when a thought suddenly occurred to Phineas. How long had he been keeping it a secret, that he bottled up all that pain he poured out on Candace? How long had Ferb been hiding the fact that he's loved Vanessa this much? That Norm had footage of Dr. Doofenshmirtz? How many secrets did their family keep and how much pain will it cause until they're thrown out?

"Hey guys?", Phineas began to ask when the laughter died down. "You know... Considering all the secrets we've been keeping from each other, what if we made a promise, right now, to never hide another secret from each other? Unless it's something like, a surprise birthday party or something like that, of course."

"Hey, actually that sounds like a great idea!", Candace agreed with a nod as Ferb gave a nod of approval. "Yeah, cause normally when you bottle something up, doesn't it always just end up in a bigger problem than intended?"

"Well considering that one could have nightmares because of admitting love and proposal, it would seem like that would be the case.", Ferb agreed.

"Yeah. I mean, I wouldn't have had my huge blow up in the lab if I just came out and said what was wrong when it was wrong.", Phineas said with a sheepish grin.

While Candace, Phineas, and Ferb were showing signs of approval, it was quickly evidential that Vanessa and Norm weren't as enthusiastic for the plan. And when asked, they both shared a glance, knowing the number-one secret they've been keeping from the family for...how long? Since always?

"...Vanessa?", Candace asked. "What's wrong?"

"Um...", Vanessa began, not really sure how to say it. "I'm.. I've got a secret, but it's not mine. It's...it's actually someone else's. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to say it."

"Well.. is it from someone in the family? Cause then that should be alright. Otherwise, I guess you can keep your own.", Phineas said with a shrug.

"They're...part of the family..", Vanessa said.

She was hoping she didn't actually have to say it. But they had a point. Why should a family keep secrets?

"Well... I'm guessing Norm knows it too?", Candace asked. "Cause I saw you two looking at each other and everything."

"...Yeah Norm knows it too. But it's not his.", Vanessa said, now looking at the floor uneasily.

"Then what? Was it about Dad?", Phineas asked.

"No.", Vanessa said before chuckling a bit. "Well sorta. But it wasn't his secret either."

"Then if they're alive, why not you ask them if you could tell us?", Ferb offered. "It's only logic."

Another glance at Norm before Vanessa turned to Ferb to ask, "You really think so? I should go ask?"

With a nod from Ferb, Vanessa thought it over for a moment before getting up and walking to another part of the room.

"Um.. Vanessa? We weren't meaning right now.", Candace said, craning her neck to continue watching her sister.

"It'll only take a second.", she said, stopping by Perry and kneeling down to his height.

"Why are you with Perry?", Phineas asked.

"Yeah, whatcha doin?", Candace asked.

Perry backed up a bit, knowing good and well what Vanessa's secret was. He looked at the teenage girl worried, but Vanessa only seemed to mirror the expression.

"Come on, Perry. It's not like Rodney or someone is suddenly going to snatch them up off the streets or anything, right?", Vanessa questioned.

Perry sighed, looking another way. She was right. That wouldn't really be like any member of Lovemuffin.

"And besides, you're retired, anyway. It's basically like being fired.", she said, earning a slightly annoyed nod and eye-roll. "So, lemme tell them."

Perry shook his head and at first, Vanessa was going to get annoyed herself, until she saw him place a hand on his chest.

'Allow ME to do the honors.', his silent gesture translated.

She smiled and gave a nod before standing back up. With continuous questions, still fired at her, Vanessa walked back to the table and sat down with Perry right beside her.

"Alright, guys. Here's the secret. Perry's a secret agent.", she admitted.

Everyone was silent but then remarks of disbelief were quickly spread. Vanessa only smiled at these remarks and she looked down at Perry. Perry gave a nod and with a flip, he landed on the table on his hind feet, instantly silencing the family.

He kept his head to the ground, slightly nervous doing this on purpose. But isn't this what he always wanted? To be accepted as he is with his family? With memories of the second dimension, and worries of Monogram flooding his mind, Perry pulled out his fedora and flipped on the switch. He placed it on his head and looked back at Phineas, Candace, and Ferb's wide eyes with a sheepish grin.

"...Perry?", Phineas began, unsure of what all to say. "Y...you're a-!"

"Yeah. He and Dad used to fight each other when Dad was alive.", Vanessa explained.

"You fought with Dad?!", Phineas exclaimed, now looking like a cross between furious and shocked.

"I didn't know he was your dad!", Perry quickly explained. "I was born in my organization's base and was adopted into your family when I was just a year old. 3 years later after battling various enemies, I was assigned Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Vanessa's dad. The agency I work with, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, or the O.W.C.A. had no idea you and Doofenshrmitz were related or otherwise I would probably be either entrusted into another family or given a different nemesis. "

"Whoa whoa, wait, you talk?!", Candace and Vanessa exclaimed.

"And you sound like Buzz Lightyear?!", Phineas asked, a little more childishly excited than anything.

Perry had to chuckle some from this notice as he lifted his hat a bit more and said, "Yes. It's a new device my boss' intern, Carl had placed into my hat. With it, I could just speak what the mission was and have audio for record, rather than rewrite everything onto paper or on the computer. It's easier to translate than to teach animals without thumbs how to write or type. But I do surprisingly sound similar to Tim Allen. And I was planning on surprising Doofenshmirtz when the technology was finished."

"...Strangely, that's the most normal thing I've heard in the scope of my life.", Candace admitted.

"So... I don't get it. Why didn't you ever let us know what you've been doing?", Phineas asked.

"It's a secret, Phineas.", Perry explained. "There's the first notion that a secret organization shouldn't be disrupted by concerned pet owners, there's a second of villains discovering the agent's owner's and using THEM as threat to the agent, there's also the understanding that had the owner's known, they risk not only blowing the agent's identity, but also are left every day to worry about where their pets are and agents are already stressed as it is with their nemesis without family being concerned too. Imagine if I came back home at 10 instead of 5 because I had an enemy who wouldn't shut up and paper work the size of a mountain to take care of only to be bombarded by 'Where were you, Perry? How come you didn't come back sooner? Are you alright? What happened? Can Ferb and I help you?' Phineas, no offense, but think about it. Isn't that EXACTLY what you're wondering right now?"

Phineas hung his head some with a small nod. It was true. All that and a thousand things more were flooding his mind.

"I'm lucky NOW to even get away with telling you. I guess Owca took down all the cameras in this place since Heinz died.", Perry said, looking around, wondering if he'd see one.

"WHAT?", Vanessa jumped onto this discovery as her face turned red. "You mean to tell me every time I go to take a shower, Carl's been staring at me on some stupid hidden camera?!"

"Ummm. NO.", Perry said with complete certainty. "No. I'm pretty sure Carl's not like that... He might turn it off or update his blog or something. ...Now as for Monty.."

"Shut up, Perry. I doubt HE would.", Vanessa said, still scowling in embarrassment.

"Hey don't tell Perry to-", Phineas began before Perry started laughing.

"Come on, Vanessa. I had to tease you a bit.", Perry said with a casual shrug. "Since we're so busy blurting out secrets, it's almost a shame your father couldn't be here to know you dated Monty Monogram at one point."

"VANESSA DOOFENSHMIRTZ! You are SOOO BUSTED!", Heinz's pre-recorded message suddenly exclaimed as he jumped out of Norm. "I can not BELIEVE you would do that! Of ALL things in the world! WHY!?"

"Oh gosh..", Vanessa face-palmed herself as the message went on.

Heinz was in tears at this point as he went on to say, "Have I taught you nothing at ALL?! He's not worth it! How could you do this to me?! He's- he's not- you're not gonna marry are you?!"

"Well now it's evidential that it's a recorded message.", Candace said with a chuckle.

"Norm, shut that thing off!", Vanessa sighed as she rolled her eyes.

But the video continued and Ferb turned to Perry in confusion, "Who's Monty Monogram?"

"He's my boss' son.", Perry explained with a shrug before chuckling a bit. "Don't worry Ferb. He's not going to steal Vanessa from you or anything."

Ferb gave a bit of a sheepish smirk as he rolled his eyes with a shrug.

"No I'm serious. Chances are, no way in heaven or earth he'll be convinced to want to date her, let alone marry like you've planned.", Perry said with a chuckle. "The two can barely stay in a room with each other for 10 minutes before they start and argument."

"We can too!", Vanessa argued.

"Hey, it doesn't matter.", Candace said. "You're Ferb's girl anyway."

With a thousand questions to ask and plenty for Perry to say, the group spent their dinner in this manner till bedtime. But when bedtime came by, there were still other questions to pursue.

"Come on, Vanessa!", Candace encouraged as the girls got dressed for bed. "Tomorrow's Thursday and if you and Ferb want a honeymoon, you oughta at LEAST be married by Friday to take the weekend off."

"Candace, I already told you. Ferb and I already thought about having just a nice, small, normal, wedding. nothing huge and fancy like your Aunt Tiana's.", Vanessa said as she rolled her eyes.

"But we should at least rent a dress.", Candace insisted. "Or something."

"Well a dress could be determined by Phineas and Ferb.", Vanessa said before thinking it over and back-tracking. "Or.. Phineas since Ferb's technically 'not' supposed to see the dress till the day."

"WHY would you let two BOYS handle the dress?", Candace asked, finding it utterly absurd.

"Cause my dad built plans for a ballgown-inator. A modification here and there and it could be a wedding-gown-inator.", she explained.

"Mm.. I guess. Better leave it to me though, incase Phineas does something crazy like a neon skirt or whatever.", Candace said as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"You build?"

"Phineas isn't the only genius. I just wasn't encouraged.", Candace shrugged. "What colors would you like?"

"Umm.. I like purple, black, and red.", she said with a sheepish shrug. "Sorry. I'm not really a bright-colored person. But I think for a wedding dress, it should be a classic white."

"Mmm...", Candace thought it over carefully before reaching under her side of the bed and pulling up a dream-journal she's been keeping.

She made a few sketches and presented them to Vanessa. There was some small discussion between client and designer, but it wasn't long till they found something suitable. Vanessa wasn't one to argue at this point. Normally, she would, but it was late and she was ready to sleep. But Candace must've had coffee or something cause she was still on it.

"And rings? What about the rings?", Candace asked. "I mean, where'd he get your engagement ring anyway?"

"Well he said it was his first mother's, actually.", Vanessa said, sitting on the bed as she smiled down at it. "So we agreed that I'd use his mother's ring and he'll use my dad's. Kind of an entwined sort of thought, really."

"Aww... That's actually kinda cute.", Candace smiled. "Kay. Cake?"

Vanessa sighed and laid her head on the pillow and chuckled as she said, "Norm. I'm not asking for a big cake."

"Alright. Ooh! What about-?"

"Candace, let's get to sleep. It's been a long, vomit-filled day...", Vanessa chuckled, now pulling up the covers.

"Oh, alright.", Candace sighed with a smile and a roll of her eyes.

She climbed into bed and Vanessa turned the lamp off.

"Night.", Vanessa said.

"Night...Mrs. Fletcher.", Candace teased with a giggle.

***SMACK!***

"OW!", Candace groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day rolled by just like any other and Candace, Phineas, and Vanessa had plenty to talk about at school while Ferb got things ready back home with Norm and Perry's help. Though there seemed to be complications with this.

"Ferb, I'm sorry but now that you know, I have to put my foot down.", Perry said sternly. "I simply CANNOT allow you to remake one of Heinz's silly inators."

But Ferb said nothing in return. He simply folded his arms across his chest and raised an eyebrow quizzically. The two's stare-off seemed to have last an eternity as their own intelligence battled against one another in the very depths of one another's pupils.

Throughout Perry's life he, much like Ferb, hadn't much to say, especially around Doofenshmirtz. But they knew each other well enough to understand what the other was thinking. Would Ferb's pet get the better hold of him? Was Perry willing to allow a boy to remake an illegal invention? Even a robot like Norm could feel the tensity of this deadly silent stare-off and would watch in anticipation had he not been busy making the cake.

Which one will collapse first?

Who will give in?

"...Don't argue it.", Ferb finally admitted, bringing a victory.

"RR! Stupid- loopholes! Augh! Fine! I GUESS you can use it ONLY for this ONE occasion!", Perry said. "I catch it being brought out ONE more time and-"

***BWOOSH!***

Ferb started up the blowtorch, causing Perry to jump back with a yelp. Growling under his breath, the platypus left his owner to begin his work and save his fur while he checked on Norm. Ferb only smirked to himself before putting on his welding mask and getting to work.

"Candace, I am so NOT inviting my friends.", Vanessa restated at lunch. "ESPECIALLY Johnny! He's my exboyfriend!"

"And yet your exboyfriend Monty showed up for the funeral.", Candace noted. "I'm not trying to start anything Vanessa but there SHOULD be guests, right? And if you guys don't like each other, why do you two still sit together at Lunch?"

"Cause now he's dating Lacey and I'm not inviting her either.", Vanessa rolled her eyes. "Nothing towards my good friend, I just don't want a lot of people to know that I'm getting married. It's not SUPPOSED to be a big thing anyway!"

"Sorry! Ugh! Why can't I get married at 15?!", Candace groaned. "Sorry, Vanessa but I LOVE planning weddings!"

"Sorry, Candace but I'm really the opposite. I already told you. Ferb and I want a nice, simple, quiet, somewhat normal wedding. And sorry Phineas but that does not mean any concerts.", Vanessa said, pointing to Phineas as she addressed him.

"Nah, it's okay.", Phineas shrugged. "Love Handle decided to cancel anyway."

Vanessa choked on her carton of milk and Phineas and Candace both began to laugh.

"FOOLED YA!", Phineas said before high-fiving his sister.

"I'm gonna kill you two...", his oldest sister growled as milk dribbled down her chin.

After school, Vanessa and Ferb went to court to determine what could be said for Vanessa being allowed to marry. The judge, being still held under account for owing Phineas and Ferb a favor from earlier that Summer, agreed that at most, they would need permission from a legal guardian on Vanessa's side of the family. Since no legal gaurdian has been officially made, they went to whom they knew would provide such permission. Roger Doofenshmirtz though, was a bit more of a surprise to the two than they expected.

"Wait, you mean to tell me my sixteen year-old niece is already getting married?", Roger said when they were allowed to see him.

"Yes. Yes I am.", Vanessa said with a small proud smile. "But I kinda need your permission first, Uncle Roger."

"Uh.. sure. Yeah.", he said.

He sat up in his seat to read over the slip of paper that the judge gave them. But hesitated as he picked up the pen. It was surprising. What his brother's daughter was already doing how many months after his death. Sure, Heinz married before Roger. He was older. But here the man was. Already 43 and still not married while his own NIECE was asking to be married at such a young age at 16. It was the first time, as he came to notice later on in his thoughts, that he actually took to notice how much like Heinz, Vanessa looked like. His hair color. His pale skin. Neck, though she hid it well with her black collar. How much of his brother's life did Roger miss out on, now that he came to think of it. But with his brother now dead, it's not like he'll ever be able to recover that time anyway. And yet here was Vanessa. Heinz's own daughter, and Roger didn't even know what she likes on a basic understanding let alone that she was mature enough and ready enough for something that he, while never admitting it aloud, was never exactly ready for himself. And he was supposed to be her legal gaurdian! And how often had his parents hounded on him in secret about how he needs to find a woman of his own where as Heinz already did and at least provided ONE grandchild out of it they could spoil? Now what will he hear when his own niece is more ahead of the game than he is. Roger also had to admit, along this train of thoughts, that Heinz had a lot of courage, really, in comparison to himself to not just get married and swallow down a divorce, but to almost get married AGAIN. Yes, he knew. No, he never planned to say anything. He didn't care who his brother married.

'That's a problem, though, isn't it?', he wondered. 'I always thought that it wasn't worth my time to find out what my brother did or who he was with or anything. I only cared for myself. And here I am. He's dead. His daughter's getting married. And I'm actually, for once, not on the top of the game.'

"Uncle Roger?", Vanessa asked, seeming to be slightly concerned when Roger finally pulled out of his thoughts.

"...Hmm? Oh. I'm sorry Vanessa.", he said, writing on the paper. "Lost in thought."

While he was busy thinking things over, Vanessa could already see a surprising look of guilt on her uncle's face. Not only that, but he actually came close to shedding tears. Yes, she was concerned when she interrupted his thoughts. She had half a mind to invite him, but knew again that she didn't want it to be a big wedding. When he signed the paper, she took it to the judge and it was agreed that tomorrow they would be married.

By the end of the day, Candace made her alterations to the inator while Ferb and Vanessa took care of last details and looked over the cake with Norm in the living room.

"WOW, Norm...", Vanessa said in uneasy awe as she and Ferb circled the twenty-foot cake. "Um.. You know, I'm not trying to complain bro but Ferb and I DID say a SMALL cake.."

"What do you mean? This IS small.", Norm commented on.

"Um.. To you.", Vanessa said, measuring the size of her hand to the size of one of the rose blossoms on the edges of the bottom layer. "Are four kids and a platypus going to be able to EAT that?"

At this, Ferb stopped and looked around in slight confusion.

"Wait.. Wasn't Perry working with you? Where IS Perry?", he asked.

Norm shuffled to the front door while saying, "Um... I'M NOT SURE. I _THINK_ HE SAID HE WAS PLANNING A _SURPRISE_ FOR YOU."

Before Vanessa and Ferb could question the loudness of his voice, all of a sudden the cake erupted, revealing Phineas, Buford, Django, Baljeet, Irving, and Perry all hidden inside.

"SURPRISE!", they all shouted as the couple stumbled back in shock.

"Come on, Bro! You're coming with us!", Phineas said, hopping out of the cake, taking his surprised step-brother by the wrist.

"Ack! Wh-what the-?!", Ferb exclaimed as he tried to pull himself back.

But it was no use. He was snatched up by the group of boys and swept to the door Norm happily opened.

"HEY! What are you guys doing?!", Vanessa shouted, trying to throw them off of Ferb.

"Bachelor party!", the boys just said in excitement.

"Oh good gosh, NO!", Ferb cried as he was dragged away.

But he wasn't crying cause his friends and brother were throwing him a party, but that as the reveal of their devious plot reached Vanessa, she stopped all attempts to help him get away and simply stood there with a smile. As beautiful as she always was to Ferb, he never thought even she would allow them to kidnap him from his planned quiet evening at home.

Of course, being boys of 10 years and a robot who was less than a half-year old, Ferb's friends and brothers didn't exactly plan anything like a typical bachelor party. But for a group of kids and said robot, staying up till 10 o'clock drinking soda and playing virtual fighting video games at Buford's was close enough. The friends headed home, Norm, Phineas, and Ferb made their way back as Phineas slept. Ferb had to admit, it was fun. In that silly way that Phineas always seemed to have with every childish plan he came up with.

The day came and there was many preparations underway. By the afternoon, everyone was at the court house. Ferb standing by the altar, his brother and best man by his side, ready to marry the woman of his dreams. He hadn't told anyone, but he did feel slightly nervous as Buford started up the bride's march and everyone looked to see as his wife-to-be, came out.

Vanessa Doofenshmirtz, dressed in a white gown that had a V-cut that was laced up with purple trimming both around the cut and the elbow-long sleeves and waist, walked down the aisle. Her heart pounding as she made her way with both excitement, love, and a bit of fear.

But as she walked, the excitement began to overpower. Or something like it. Because she remembered one crucial detail to all of this. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and the tradition of a man walking his daughter down this aisle. And it was this sudden thought, that brought an almost overwhelming train of other thoughts to her as she took each slow step down the aisle.

'Maybe there's a reason why dads walk their daughters down the aisle...', she thought to herself. 'Maybe.. maybe it started as a symbol of how a man gives his daughter to another man to be his wife. The understanding of saying that the woman's dad is releasing his claim, his territory, his ownership, on his daughter... To the man that she wishes to be claimed by.'

And with this, she tried imagine what it would be like, if Heinz WAS there. With her arm in his, tears pouring down his face as he tries to so boldly give his daughter, his "little princess" as he called her when she was younger, to this man. And there was, for the moment, a comfort. An odd comfort, as if he was really there, choking up over this great moment.

But then a cold chill came to Vanessa as she remembered his death. And how he isn't there. How is isn't going to be able to give his daughter away and the depression that followed this thought. Suddenly, she felt very alone as she continued to walk. Her father wasn't there to comfort her. Her mother wasn't there. No family was by her side at this moment. Candace was at the end of this long aisle, standing as her bride's maid of honor. Phineas was being the best man for her husband-to-be, Ferb.

Ferb...

She was one-fourth of the aisle away from Ferb now and Ferb could clearly see the tears she tried to hide behind her veil in her eyes. But her wet eyes met with his concerned ones, and she smiled.

Her father may not be here physically, but he was here spiritually. She could almost feel it for herself. And when she felt as if he left her, with the memory of his death, it was as if he really was here, walking her down this aisle, and standing back to let her walk the rest of the way, to her new future. Her new family. The new man to comfort her and care for her as her father had.

She reached the altar, a tear falling down her face, as she smiled back at Ferb.

"Are you alright?", Ferb asked quietly.

"I'm fine.", she said.

The ceremony was short, the pledges made, and a few giggles had to be held back as Ferb had to stand up on the top of his feet to kiss his new wife. Even Vanessa had to surpress the urge. But as the party pursued, Ferb quietly turned to his new wife while their small group of friends and family seemed occupied.

"Are you alright, Vanessa?", he asked, now finally getting the chance.

"Hm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why?", she asked as she turned to him, curious.

"Well I thought I saw you crying and..", he shrugged.

"Oh..", she smiled and chuckled a bit. "No. I'm fine. I was just thinking about, Dad. I'm fine, Ferb."

"Are you sure?", he asked, slipping his hand into hers.

She gave it a small squeeze as she smiled back and said, "Yeah. I'm okay."

Ferb seemed pleased with this as he smiled back. Though the smile was soon wiped from his face as he and Vanessa were presented with the wedding gift of reservations to a beach-side hotel on the outskirts of Danville for the weekend from their siblings.

Ferb and Vanessa received this gift, and other unhelpful things like teapots, pleasantly and politely. But Phineas, Candace, and Norm were surprised to find, as they got home, that the couple weren't entirely as enthusiastic about the present as they pretended.

Vanessa groaned in frustration as she continue to pack her change of clothes into a backpack. She loved her family. She did. But did Candace HAVE to enforce, "alone time" in HER love life? And Vanessa was pretty certain Ferb was wondering the same thing about Phineas.

"Now are you SURE you guys can handle everything?", she asked Perry who simply stretched out across the top of her bed.

"Vanessa, calm down. We can handle things.", Perry said. "What, don't you trust me?"

"You're my dad's nemesis. Of course I don't.", Vanessa said teasingly.

"Ah but now I'm legally a member of your family as I'm your husband's pet.", Perry retorted, following along with the jokes.

"So? Didn't stop my dad and Uncle Roger.", Vanessa replied.

"Ooh! Ouch. Nicely done.", Perry said with a smile.

But Vanessa was reminded of the task at hand. She sighed some to herself and Perry chuckled.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Heinz would be saying or doing if he was here.", Perry admitted with a shrug.

Vanessa gave a weak chuckle as she zipped up one of the pockets in her backpack.

"He'd probably be trying to obliterate, Ferb.", she joked.

"...No.", Perry argued, shaking his head. "No he wouldn't."

Vanessa turned to him curiously before asking, "Well if not that, what? He wouldn't wanna see me on a DATE let alone being married to someone."

"Well he might seem upset at first, hearing you being married. But in secret, when it's just him and me in the room and he doesn't know I can speak or that Ferb's my owner, I can already hear exactly what he'd say."

"What would he say?"

"'Oh there you are, Perry the Platypus. I suppose you've heard, my daughter's been married to a guy named Ferb Fletcher. I'll admit, I wish I didn't have to see her already in this, but...'", Perry shrugged with a sigh as he continued his impersonation. "'It can't really be helped, can it? I mean, eventually, every child has to leave home sometime... Right? It's.. I know I sound harsh, or I seem typical, balking my eyes out over it, but you don't understand, Perry the Platypus, it's hard for me! It's hard for me to.. Well to admit how proud I am about her. Sixteen! Sixteen and she's already smart and mature enough to know what she's doing. What she's getting herself into and she's not even marrying him because she's expecting or something, like those creepy stories I keep hearing about! But she actually FOUND someone who makes her happy and someone she KNOWS is going to love her! I hate to admit it, but I'm so proud of her and it's hard for me to say because that shows that I'm willing to give her up. That I'm willing to accept the fact that she's all grown up. That-That she's not my little baby girl anymore. ...It's hard, Perry the Platypus. Let me tell you. It's really, really... REEEAALLY hard to do. ...But I gotta tell her anyway... Cause it's true... And I want her to know.'"

Vanessa found herself smiling at the end and cocked her head to the side, slightly curious.

"You SURE that's what he's say?", she asked.

"Beyond a shadow of a doubt.", Perry chuckled. "And he'd ask me if he should, or if I think he even could, and I'd give him the thumbs up and he'd walk in after a few deep breaths, and try to blather out something that's easily misconstrued."

Vanessa began to laugh at this and agreed. Perry would know Heinz better than she would. Which, as she stopped to think about it, was kind of a sad thought, though it did make sense. She continued to pack as Perry watched lazily from his spot on Candace's pillow. But then an odd thought came to mind and like some teenagers, she couldn't help ask the silly and childish question.

"Hey Perry?", she began. "Have you ever... You know? Had someone special?"

At this Perry bursted into a fit of hysterics. Vanessa only sighed as she leered at the platypus at the head of the bed while her cheeks caught on fire.

"Oh! That's a good one.", Perry said, wiping away a tear. "Heck no, Vanessa."

"Well what's so funny?"

"Platypus love is very different from human love.", Perry easily explained. "I know I'm anthropomorphic, but most of the agents in Owca still stay true to their natural nature. One for one time and never again."

"What's that's supposed to mean? You don't have a mate for life?"

"Only when it's in an animal's nature to do that like penguins.", Perry shrugged. "But platypuses aren't penguins. Now SOME agents happen to like to do the whole, 'one and only one' thing, but it's not often and it normally doesn't last."

"Well GEE. Kinda defeats the whole wise and caring persona people think of with you, now doesn't it?", Vanessa said, slightly sarcastic as she rolled her eyes with a smile.

"Difference between THINKING and KNOWING.", Perry remarked. "Never forget that. You could THINK I'm the best agent in all of Owca, but getting to know me? I'm just like everyone else only smarter than most."

Vanessa chuckled a bit as she finished packing. She double checked around the room to make sure she didn't forget anything.

"...Hey Vanessa?", Perry started to say as she came over and put a hairbrush into another pocket. "I know you're stressed and everything, leaving me alone with the kids and Norm. But I don't really want you to think of it as leaving your family or Candace trying to ship you and Ferb like everyone else does Phineas and Isabella. Try thinking of this as a vacation from school, family, jobs, and worry. Try to have fun, get it?"

"Um...", Vanessa began before turning to Perry with a slightly confused expression, though she couldn't help but smile. "Depends on what you mean by 'fun'."

Perry laughed some more and shook his head saying, "I wasn't implying THAT sorta fun, but I'm sure Ferb will provide plenty if you're wondering about it."

"...Wait, Ferb?", Vanessa asked, silliness aside.

But before Perry could answer her question, Candace came into the room to check on if Vanessa was done or not. She was, except for changing out of the gown, and Perry and Candace left for her privacy. She wondered briefly, what Perry was meaning by FERB of all people, being the one to provide THAT fun. But she guessed she'd only find out after they left.

When she was dressed in other clothes, she came out and said her goodbyes with, Ferb. Hugging her siblings and double checking to make sure they had things under control.

"Chill, Vanessa.", Candace chuckled. "Who are you, our mother? We got things."

"Ha ha.", Vanessa said drily. "I'm just wanting to make sure."

"Go! You two have fun. We've got things.", Candace urged on.

"Alright fine.", she sighed, picking up her purse as she headed out. "Have fun. And Perry's in charge."

"You don't have to worry about a- WHAT?!", Candace exclaimed as she suddenly caught sight of the news when the door closed. "WAIT! Why's PERRY in charge?! He's not even human! He's just a meat-brick!"

Perry chuckled as he came around to face her, "And just for that little nickname, being 'conditionally in charge', drop and give me twenty, Candace."

"...Oh like you really think I'm gonna-", Candace began to protest before Perry interrupted her.

"NOW!", he barked.

Candace was scared and quickly got to work while Perry, Phineas, and Norm started to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

_I feel like I should give a fair warning to any readers that aren't exactly keen on really romantic kissing scenes. There's one not long after you read the *BZZT* from the alarm clock. Just look for a (*****) to skip past the scene. Thank you! ^^_

* * *

Ferb and Vanessa settled into their hotel, slightly embarrassed by the number of stares from the people around them, and entered their room. They simply tossed their bags on the floor near the door, and flopped back into a couch, exhausted from the day. So much rushing about, so many voices, still filling their heads, Ferb swore his eyeballs were still spinning even after he closed them. But head on head, hand in hand, eyes closed and taking in the silence of the room and the enjoyment of their company, Vanessa broke it all as she giggled quietly. Ferb raised his head a bit, slightly curious.

She understood the gesture and explained, "I'm still getting over the shock of being 'Mrs. Fletcher' now."

Ferb smiled as he squeezed her hand a bit more before quietly replying, "I'm just happy you didn't scream and run out the door when I asked."

Vanessa began to laugh and then sighed when it subsided, settling into the seat more. She cracked open her eyes and looked around the room. It was a fairly nice size for two newlyweds to be spending the next few nights together. Her eyes scanned the light green walls, searching for a clock when she found one in Roman numerals.

It was about 6:40. Maybe 6:38. The detail of it all didn't matter. She gently rubbed her head more into Ferb's as she stirred them from their dozing.

"It's getting late.", she remarked.

"Should we order out or do you want to pray that I don't poison us?", Ferb asked, earning a giggle.

"Let's eat out.", she said. "Keep it simple."

After eating, talking, enjoying the date, they returned and got ready for bed. Only one problem stood before them though. There was only one bedroom and therefore, only one bed, a twin-size bed, in their room.

While Vanessa cursed Candace's name, she was surprised to hear the exasperated sigh heaved from Ferb as he stood in the bedroom doorway with her, examining the situation.

"I'll take the couch.", he quickly decided.

"Whoa, hey, hold on.", she said, turning on him as he walked over to his backpack. "Who said YOU get the couch?"

"Well I'm not about to let my bride, my wife, sleep on a couch on her wedding night."

"Well who said I was?", she retorted, almost instantaneously smacking herself mentally.

Ferb was suddenly very confused as he looked back at her with a raised eyebrow and wide eyes. Both of their faces became bright red, but try as Ferb might to convince her otherwise, Vanessa didn't back down from her implication.

"Ferb, I know we're JUST teenagers and everything. I'm not suggesting we do something...you know...", she said with an uneasy shrug. "Candace and I don't and WE share a bed. It's a twin-bed. We each get one half. You stay on your side, I stay on mine, and nothing awkward or embarrassing will have to happen. And either way, we ARE married. TECHNICALLY there shouldn't be a problem with it, anyway. ...Right?"

"I'm...not entirely sure...", Ferb said, looking away awkwardly. "But... Well I suppose you may have a point..."

"Besides, if you sleep on the couch, you might hurt your back. Trust me. I should know..", Vanessa said, remembering her earlier days of visiting Heinz and he was too poor to own two beds.

With slight uneasiness, the two agreed and got ready privately. They may be married, but they were taught better than to do anything too mature while only teenagers. But Ferb wasn't sure how well he could handle the situation as Vanessa came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black nightgown that was just a tad too short. Though, quite honestly, she seemed just as embarrassed as he was. It was still hot, even for early September. She thought they might have separate bedrooms. But she wore shorts underneath, just to help with this complexity.

In actuality, Vanessa was much more embarrassed about this than Ferb as she climbed into bed as Perry's words continued to haunt her mind. She hadn't ever done THAT with Johnny and certainly not with Monty. Not with any boy she's dated. Her dad had successfully instilled the fear in her that he'd barge in if she ever came close just because, well, he normally did when they just hugged, let alone kissed.

They laid in bed, silently for the moment, both thinking the exact same thing before Vanessa finally dared herself to ask, "Um... Ferb? Have you ever... Um... Ha-have you ever dated someone else before?"  
"...Yes.", Ferb answered, though Vanessa could hint the awkwardness hidden in it. "Yes I have. ...Have you?"

"...Yup."

"...Goodnight!", they both suddenly said as Ferb turned out the light and they rolled over and tried to go to sleep.

***BZZT! BZZT! BZZT! BZZT!***

The alarm of a clock went off though note entirely appreciated for it's usefulness as Ferb struggled to find and slap the snooze button. He was only about half awake when another arm slid up against his and turned it off for him. That's when full consciousness took over as he suddenly realized who the arm belonged to.

In one second, Ferb had forgotten about yesterday. In another second, he remembered, but wasn't entirely sure of how he and Vanessa ended up in the middle of the bed with her head on top of his chest. In a third second, he watched as Vanessa suddenly hopped up onto all fours, just as surprised as he was for their situation.

Both of their faces were bright red as the reality of them being closer than "opposite sides of the bed" settled onto their minds.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, Ferb!", Vanessa began in mere panic. "I didn't mean to- I mean I don't know-"

Instantly her words were gone as her husband reached up into her messy brown hair and kissed her. Vanessa could feel her heart pounding hard when he then pulled back enough to smile at her.

"Good morning... Mrs. Fletcher.", he quietly said.

There was suddenly, so much sense and truth in that one sentence, Vanessa was easily convinced that the argument of how far their relationship could go was a lie, Ferb didn't seem to think twice of morning breath, and that it was too early in the morning for anyone to start freaking out and starting the day off with exclamations and embarrassments. She couldn't help but smile and Ferb reached up to kiss her again, to which she replied actually very happily.

But Vanessa found herself in for a surprise as Ferb suddenly turned them over with a chuckle and gained being on the top side. What was more, the surprise she was found in was enough that it took to cause her hair to stand on end as she found her mouth suddenly invaded. But interestingly enough, she found herself enjoying it, craving more, and so she returned the affection in full as their tongues brushed against each other hungrily. They were married. Why should it stop them from being in love? She wondered this only briefly before she giggled as Ferb tickled her neck with more kisses, smiling more with each one.

She wanted to say something, but only unintelligible sounds escaped before her mouth was closed off once more by a deeply ravishing kiss from the other. But as Vanessa pulled on the back of Ferb's neck, hardening the kiss, he was the one to moan, savoring each moment he could spend in this manner. How could he not? Her fingers trailed down from his neck, quickly unrolling his shirt which ridden up in his slumber, only to then undo each button. He was pulled closer to her, and the sensation that ran through them both from the skin to skin contact was like electricity. Burning, stinging, yet so exciting and amazing, Ferb could feel the air catch in his throat in the pure delight of it all.

***** They didn't go far, but the simple touch of the other, knowing they were right there next to each other, for now, for ever, was pleasure enough and they were soon they same as when they first woke up. Wrapped in each other's arms, entangled legs, Vanessa falling back to sleep as she listened to Ferb's excited heartbeat while he nuzzled into her soft chocolate brown hair once more. Only this time they didn't want to fall asleep. But unfortunately, they couldn't stay this way for eternity as they wished.

"...It's getting late in the day..", Ferb quietly said, his voice still a bit short of breath.

"I know..", she said, rubbing her head more into him.

"We don't want to waste it..", he went on, gently stroking her hair. "We should probably get up."

Vanessa couldn't help but grin at this before replying, "Not before my first cup of coffee."  
Ferb had to laugh at this but he did have a point and she knew it. After a few more endless seconds, they finally dragged themselves up out of bed, and went through the normal process of first getting up. Scratching, yawning, stretching.

"Ferb, I don't know how on earth you could stand to kiss me with my hair like this.", Vanessa said with a giggle.

"I think you're hair's fine.", Ferb chuckled. "Better than mine."

"Oh come on. I like the dye in your hair.", she said, laying back on the bed for a moment so she could face him. "It's all green and punkish and..."

"British?"

"I was going to say 'you-ish' since you're not Brit or Yank.", she corrected, earning a chuckle and a kiss.

"Too true."

They got up, Ferb went to make coffee, and Vanessa went to take a shower. She wondered if Phineas and Candace had woken up yet.

They had and they were waiting for breakfast. Since Perry's secret was blown to the kids about what he did, he also sat at the table, reading over the paper as they waited. Phineas then decided to go ahead and get Perry's own breakfast ready. He came into the kitchen and brought down a can of platypus food.

"Oh, you don't need to do that, Phineas.", Norm said as he flipped a few pancakes. "I already finished Perry the Platypus' pancakes."

"Perry eating pancakes?", Phineas questioned, looking over at a lone plate with a small stack of pancakes on it. "I know he ate s'mores one time, but I didn't think he could actually digest a lot of human food."

"You'd be surprised!", Norm replied. "Did he ever tell of you of the time that he made a Perry-shaped hole in Dad's fridge?"

"...A Perry-shaped hole in Dad's fridge?", Phineas repeated, obviously interested in the story.

"He must've been starving that day! It was actually really funny!", Norm said, laughing at the memory.

When the story was done, the breakfast was served, and Phineas was still giggling about it as he sat down to eat.

"What's so funny?", Perry asked as he cut up his pancakes.

"Oh. Um... Nothing.", Phineas shrugged. "Um.. Perry? Do you ever like the platypus food Ferb and I feed you?"

"I CERTAINLY didn't like it when I found out what was in it!", Candace growled, making Perry laugh.

"OH gosh, did Linda tried to feed you or something?", Perry asked between laughs.

"YES.", Candace hissed, unamused by the memory. "Yes she did..."

"Ha ha ha! Well I like it.", Perry answered to Phineas. "It's not the BEST I'll ever eat. Certainly not a maggot-s'more. But I do enjoy it. It's like... Um.. Linda's meatloaf. You'll like it and everything fine. It may not be ALWAYS your favorite food, but it is good. Especially a really flavorful bite every so often."

Phineas was happy enough with this and continued eating. Later on after everyone got dressed and ready for the day, Phineas couldn't help but wonder aloud as he normally did.

"You know.. I wonder what Ferb and Vanessa are doing?", he asked curiously.

"Oh I know EXACTLY what they're doing!", Candace giggled.

"-? What? What are they doing?", Phineas asked.

"They're probably kissing and making out with each other.", Candace said, exaggerating a few words to emphasize it.

Her plan worked as Phineas' childish ignorance to romance made him cringe and exclaim, "EEEWW! Candace! Ferb wouldn't do that!"

"Oh yes he would!", Candace argued, still smiling and laughing at Phineas' disgust.

She then turned around and wrapped her arms around her, pretending it was someone else's as she began to rub her hair and shoulders suggestively.

"'Mmm! Ohh! Ferb! You're SOOOO wonderful!'", Candace said in a falsetto voice, pretending to be Vanessa. "'Mmm! More! More!'"

"CANDACE!", Phineas exclaimed as his face shone bright red. "Stoooop!"

Perry however was just rolling on the couch with laughter, drowning out Phineas' cries as Candace continued. Perry then sat up, trying to calm himself down enough to speak.

"Yeah, and then Ferb will be like-", he began before taking Candace by the elbow and dipping her back over the couch as she giggled and he deepened his voice to pretend to be Ferb while flashing a bright debonaire smile. "'Anything for you, my se-'"

"PERRY NOT YOU TOO!", Phineas screamed in embarrassment and terror.

But Candace and Perry continued on with their show, throwing the young inventor into a frenzy of emotions. These forced images of Ferb and Vanessa actually doing something like what THEY were suggesting, Phineas couldn't tell if it was just too hard for him to imagine, or if maybe and most likely, his brain was trying to protect its innocence still.

"C-come on you guys!", Phineas said, desperate for them to stop. "Ho-how would you even KNOW that?! You're not with them!"

"Phineas, please! It's what EVERYONE does at one point or another!", Candace said, breaking apart from the platypus to speak. "It's what Ferb and Vanessa are, or at least, WILL be doing. It's what I plan on doing with Jeremy, when we're married. Heck! Even Mom and Dad did it! BOTH dads."

The terrified look on Phineas' face wasn't so much as of terror, as it was of the attempt to imagine HIS mom and his BIOLOGICAL dad, kissing and loving on each other as Perry and Candace described it.

"Oh Phineas, Heinz Doofenshmirtz will try to do it with any woman that allows him to!", Perry said, cutting through his thoughts and making the boy shudder.

"And you know what else?", Candace said, leaning closer to Phineas as the boy took a hesitant step away.

"I-I'm a little afraid to guess..", Phineas said in uneasiness.

"It's gonna happen to Isabella and...", Candace paused, watching Phineas' eyes grow wider and wider with each word. "...you."

"NO!", Phineas suddenly cried out.

"YES!"

"NOO! NO. NO. NO NO NO NO NO!", Phineas disagreed, shaking his head vigorously as he denied. "NO! We won't! Not- ISABELLA and ME?!"

"YES! YES! Ye- Oh Phineas, HECK yeah you two!", Candace said, nodding in time to his shaking.

"NO! No! No Isabella and I won't KISS!"

"Au contraire!", Perry said, flipping past Candace to stand on her lap as he leaned ever closer to Phineas as he jabbed at the boy with an accusing finger. "You. Already. DID."

Phineas' face was priceless as he took a shaky step back from Perry. He looked in all appearances as if the platypus in question had just bled out all over the floor and quickly died. Though since this wasn't the case, Perry only smiled more as he felt even Candace's eyes turn on him in bewilderment.

"N..no..", Phineas breathed as if being told he was a murderer.

"Yes.."

"No!"

"YES.", Perry insisted, stepping off Candace's lap and walking up as Phineas backed away. "YES YOU DID."

"NO! I DIDN'T!", Phineas screamed, unable to believe it. "I-I-I would've remembered!"

"That's the beauty of it. I'M the only one in this family that does.", he went on. "You don't, Isabella doesn't, not even Doofenshmirtz could remember!"

"DAD?!", Candace and Phineas both gaped.

Perry flashed a bright trolling grin and Phineas immediately ran out of the room with a scream.

"...Who else was a part of this?", Candace asked hesitantly.

"Norm! Fire up the backstory-inator!", Perry called out after a burst of an almost sardonic laughter.

***Ding-dong***

"I've got it!", Isabella called out as she opened the front door.

"ISABELLA DO YOU LOVE ME?!", Phineas cried out as soon as he saw her.

***SLAM!***

The door was shut tight in his face from sheer shock as Isabella only continued on staring. Once past the initial shock though, she shook her head, wondering what it was she just did.

'Isn't this exactly what I've been waiting for?', she asked herself. 'Well... Close enough I suppose.'

She opened it again and asked, "Phineas? S-sorry but... What did you just ask me?"

"Do you love me?", Phineas asked, eyes wide and shimmering with helplessness.

Isabella only stared for a moment, wondering what it was that was making Phineas Flynn of all people, act like this. This was NEVER a subject he would bring up and she made everyone she knew promise to not drop hints to him that she did. Instead of answering his question then, she decided to ask her own.

"What um... What brought this up all of a sudden?", she asked.

"I was talking with Candace and Perry about what Ferb and Vanessa are doing on their honey moon and-", Phineas began very quickly.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA WAIT. Perry can talk?!", Isabella said, having to back Phineas up some. "Phineas, why don't you come on in and tell me what's going on, SLOWLY?"

Once inside at the kitchen table, Phineas recapped Isabella on Ferb and Vanessa's wedding. How Perry had a, "special device", as he called it, to help him communicate with the rest of the family. And how Phineas had wondered after Ferb and Vanessa and Perry and Candace started ranting on about him and Isabella kissing and being in love and how he had used his rigged cell phone to quickly get to her house soon after running out of the room.

"That's why I was wondering if.. if you really loved me.", he said, blushing all the while. "So... Do you?"

Isabella was only silent all the while, nodding in understanding to what he said until he asked the question. Only then did she straighten up in her chair a bit more, still feeling her heart leap at the question.

"...WOW this is...awkward..", she said uneasily, looking away.

* * *

_Lol. Poor Phineas. XD NO I'm not trying to ship Canderry (Candace and Perry) they're just playing with Phineas._

_Alright, confession time. It's not really a first time I wrote a lovey-dovey scene or anything, but the only times I did, it was in a private email with one of my friends while we were role-playing. I was a nervous wreck trying to write this one up for Ferb and Vanessa cause I knew it was going public and I'm fairly certain it didn't come out as much as I would've liked it to. Honest opinions on it please? Or are all of my current readers uneasy about reading this between Ferb and Vanessa? And if so, that's okay too. I'd understand.  
_


	12. Chapter 12

There was a giggle before Isabella craned her neck over to gently whisper into Phineas' cellphone without touching it.

"Go to Phineas' house."

Before Phineas knew it, he was leaning against a door and looking into the room where Candace and Perry were finishing up the flashback to the other dimension. The duo looked over, curious of the flash of light, before snickers and giggles were stifled as Phineas walked into the room, still in a bit of a daze.

"Had a nice time?", Perry asked.

"Uh...", Phineas shook his head, trying to clear things up.

His mind was a blur, his hair was a mess. He was short of breath, bright red hot in the face, and polka-dotted all over with pink lipstick. He almost felt like his legs would give out from underneath him, but somehow, they managed to carry him over to his family, his mind still blown away.

"Uh- Y-yeah I- Gosh, I'm sorry. Wh-what, Perry?", he asked, shaking his head again.

"Never mind.", Perry shook his head with a chuckle.

"Oh my gosh, Phineas. Your as red as your hair!", Candace giggled. "From your forehead all the way down to your neck!"

A look of perplexity came across Phineas' face and Perry took a closer look.

"Um.. Candace? It's not entirely red. Look.", he said, outlining a small red mark. "There's something pink here on the edges."

Phineas quickly slapped a hand around the spot, his blush turning a few shades darker. Candace and Perry laughed even more and the young inventor quickly scurried out of the room.

"I-I'm g-going to the bedroom!", he stuttered.

"Bedroom?", Candace asked.

"A- BATHROOM! I'm going to the bathroom!", Phineas said, clearly embarrassed as he closed, almost slammed, the door behind him.

"Now why on earth would he confuse the bathroom for the bedroom?", Candace asked, though the answer seemed clear.

"Is that really a question?", Perry chuckled.

To recap, when Phineas had asked Isabella if she loved him, Isabella replied with a smile and a small, "Yes.."

After a silence, she asked if he felt the same and immediately Phineas had the answer.

"Of course!", he blurted before slapping a hand over his red face in embarrassment. "W-w-well I mean- I mean yes, I love you! I-I-I ju-just wanted to-to kn-know that you...that you loved me i-i-in return fir-first."

Isabella could barely believe it. Of everything Phineas has ever done, he was SHY in romance and loved her! She couldn't help but giggle as her own face grew warm. It didn't take long after that for them to kiss. And once the first move was made, Isabella was in for a world of surprise with how quickly Phineas' attitude about love had changed. Nothing and no one to stop them, they loved each other in as great of passion as ten year-olds could. It was when they stopped to catch their breath that Isabella leaned to Phineas' cellphone in his pocket to send him back home, knowing they had to stop soon.

That was when Phineas showed up in the apartment and now he was in the bathroom, scrubbing his face hard to remove his new girlfriend's lipstick. He stopped every so often to stare at the red rash-like marks on his neck, wondering briefly what they were, that is until the memory of Isabella kissing him there came back and he had to suppress a squeak.

There was a time when Vanessa didn't always see her father routinely. It wasn't until after he and Linda broke up that she actually stayed for more than just the day. And as she grew up, she came to feel like she was leading a double life. Much like Perry's. She lived one sort of life style with her mother, but she was someone different with her father, and someone else entirely with her friends and boyfriends.

It was the same understanding being here with Ferb. This getaway. This rendezvous. This little pocket of time alone that they shared in privacy. Another life. A life that they'd have to say goodbye to for the while when they went back home. A goodbye, that Vanessa wasn't entirely looking forward to.

Ferb and Vanessa were walking along the beach and holding hands at this point, a while after their second love session. The touch, the presence, the simple knowledge of them being with one another, being in their company and in their hearts, was more than heaven. More than either could dream or ask for. The world, their troubles, family, everything else was forgotten.

But not everything was forgotten. Later on that night, Phineas tossed and turned in bed before finally opening his eyes and coming out of his bedroom. For some reason, he just couldn't sleep. He headed to the kitchen to get a glass of milk, when he began hearing a soft noise. Following the sound, he found Candace in the lab, watching the backstory-inator while she wore the helmet.

"Backyard! NOW!", Candace ordered on the screen.

"Ex-CUSE me?", Linda glowered.

"Backyard, now, PLEASE?", Candace said with a sheepish grin, embarrassed of her attitude.

"I thought we had that covered.", Phineas suddenly said, making Candace jump and turn around in surprise.

"Phineas! Oh gosh, don't scare me like that..", Candace said, placing a hand over her quickly beating heart. "What are you doing up? You should be in bed."

"Why are you still thinking you're a bad daughter?", Phineas asked, obviously not willing to head for bed. "We've already been over this."

"...I can't help it.", Candace shook her head, knowing her brother's disappointment. "I know I could've been a better daughter."

"Candace, you were as good as you could've ever been.", Phineas said, crossing the room to crawl up into his sister's lap.

Candace didn't look at Phineas though. She kept her eyes closed as memories continued to flood her mind.

"Whatever you wanna do. All day long. I'm all yours.", Linda was saying.

Within mere moments, Candace and Linda were setting up chairs in the backyard. They sat back and waited, ready to bust Phineas and Ferb at any moment.

"Should I bust them now?"

"Give it a moment.", Candace said, clearly disappointed with her brothers' boring moment.

Phineas watched and sighed.

"Candace...", he began before the scene changed again.

"Raise your right hand.", Linda ordered, Candace quickly obeying. "Do you, Candace Gertrude Flynn, swear you wouldn't try to bust your brothers or otherwise face the Pharaoh's Curse?"

After promising, the scene changed to them at the diner, moments later.

"Wait.. I don't have to bust them if she sees them for herself...", Candace schemed in her mind. "Hey Mom? I bet you can't turn your head 180 degrees like an owl!"

Linda turned her head, missing the parade before resuming her menu.

"Nope. Only 90.", she said casually.

After a few more attempts, failing each one to get her mom to see it, Candace was on the brink of losing her mind as she grasped the table cloth saying rather panicked and frustrated, "Mom! Will you PLEASE just turn around?!"

"What? You want me to turn around? Okay fine!", she said, turning around and missing the parade. "There? Now can we PLEASE get back to lunch?"

"...Okay...", Candace said, wanting to scream at the moment.

The screen went to black and Candace hung her head in shame. Phineas sighed and took the helmet off of her. After a moment, he put it on his own head. Memories, good memories, played on the screen. Nothing of the recent Summer, but just in the general course of his life. His mom and sister hugging, laughing, loving, and being happy. Girly make-overs Phineas accidentally intruded on, fun times the two would share as long as Phineas was in range of vision. Candace smiled a bit, as these memories warmed her and she accepted her brother's message, even remembering a few other memories Phineas' didn't. The two hugged each other tightly and after a thanks, they had a small snack and went back to bed.

Time came around and things were brought back to the surfaces of their memories. Late Sunday night, Ferb and Vanessa made their way back home. They stretched every moment they could, wrapped up in their solitude. It wasn't until midnight that they crept back through the apartment. But they stopped in the living room, the same question on their minds...

"Am I coming with you or...?", Vanessa whispered quietly, as Ferb looked over at Candace's bedroom door.

"...Well... I wouldn't want to bother Candace much if she's sleeping.", Ferb said with a small, sly smile towards his wife.

Vanessa had to suppress a giggle and followed Ferb into his room.

The next morning, Phineas woke up in bed and blinked sleepily into the soft morning light. Then suddenly the date hit him and he sat up in bed with excitement.

"Oh yeah!", Phineas exclaimed, a wide smile plastered on his face. "Ferb's home!"

The boy made a dash to his brother's bedroom.

"Ferb! We- Aah!", Phineas exclaimed as he whipped open his brother's door.

"Wh-? PHINEAS!" Ferb growled, startled to hear a loud voice and sitting up in bed, angry that his brother suddenly barged into his room as Vanessa stirred next to him, equally startled.

***SLAM!***

The door was shut tight behind Phineas as the boy stood there, his hand still on the doorknob and his eyes wide and possibly scarred with the image. His brother and half-sister. In bed. ...Being IN LOVE while in bed.

By the time Ferb and Vanessa came out of the bedroom, Phineas was sitting at the table with Candace and Perry. Phineas' color has cooled off by now fortunately.

"Hey, lovebirds.", Candace chuckled. "Welcome home!"

"Morning Candace.", Vanessa said with a smile. "Morning again Phineas."

"Morning.", Phineas mumbled. "Welcome back."

"Welcome back, Mr. and Mrs. Fletcher.", Perry said. "Morning."

"Morning, Perry.", they said.

Vanessa and Ferb quickly gave a kiss, earning a family-wide groan of disgust.

"Ewwwwww!", everyone but the couple said in union.

"Oh chill out you guys.", Vanessa said, though still smiling.

"But it's WEIRD!", Candace teased. "You're our brother AND sister!"

"Well you'll just have to get used to it.", Vanessa shrugged. "Cause now WE'RE husband and wife."

"Yes. What if I wanted to do this?", Ferb asked before taking Vanessa by the wrist and dipping her back to kiss her.

Fits of laughter came from Perry and Candace, Phineas turned bright red, and Vanessa was momentarily surprised before she chuckled and kissed Ferb back.

"Then get a room!", Perry laughed.

"Ha ha ha! So much for the Brits being SHY.", Candace agreed.

Phineas only implanted his face into the table, unable to believe his sister and pet platypus were right the whole time about his brother and oldest sister.

"Welcome back home!", Norm said cheerfully. "It's great to see you again!"

"Hey Norm.", Vanessa giggled, still feeling fluttery internally.

She went to sit down and the family delve into breakfast. But the matter of Ferb and Vanessa's new relationship wasn't easily dropped.

"So...", Candace began before swallowing her pancakes. "Is Ferb's room now officially your guys' room, Vanessa?"

"Oh my gosh..", Vanessa rolled her eyes with a smile before she turned to Candace. "YES. Why not?"

"Well I was just wondering! I mean you guys ARE only-"

"Yeah yeah yeah. But we're not doing THAT.", Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"Doing WHAT?", Phineas asked before mentally slapping himself wondering WHY he's bothering.

"Don't bother.", Ferb shook his head with a small smile.

The kids ate, got ready, and left for school. But the moment that Vanessa stepped off the bus, she knew she had to make a small detour before class.

"Change your name?", the secretary asked curiously in the school's office.

"Yes.", Vanessa said, taking off her school ID. "I'd like to change my name to 'Vanessa Fletcher' instead of 'Doofenshmirtz'."

"Fletcher?", the secretary asked inquisitively. "You mean like Ferb Fletcher, the youngest graduate from this school?"

Vanessa couldn't help but chuckle as she blushed and gave a nod saying, "Yes. F-L-E-T-C-H-E-R."

"I'm perfectly capable of spelling the name.", the secretary snapped coldly.

'Like how you spelled Doofenshmirtz "Doofenchmertz"?', Vanessa thought to herself. "Sorry."

The secretary promised to do so, Vanessa turned in her high-school ID card and headed off to class. At lunch, she told her plan to Candace and Phineas and they both perfectly agreed.

"Aw!", Candace beamed. "It's like you're being the perfect little wife! Changing your name and all."

"Mm.. Not really.", Vanessa shrugged as she played with her food. "If I was trying to be a perfect wife, I'd be home right now, having lunch with Ferb I made myself."

"Could ditch school.", Candace shrugged.

"Oh shut, up!", Vanessa sneered. "Like any of us would!"

"Hey, Vanessa?", Phineas began, earning her attention. "Want the jello? I'm not really a fan of lemon flavor..."

"Yeah, sure, I guess.", Vanessa shrugged, taking the offered cup of gelatin. "Thanks, Phin."

It wasn't long after lunch though that Vanessa was sitting at her desk when the teacher called her attention.

"Yes, Ma'am?", Vanessa asked, straightening up in her seat a bit.

"Are you feeling alright?", the teacher asked. "You're starting to turn pale.."

"I am?", Vanessa asked in bewilderment.

"Yes. I want you to see the school nurse.", the teacher ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am.", Vanessa nodded.

She got up and headed to the nurse. Apparently, she was also running a temperature and phoned Ferb to pick her up. Vanessa made her way to her locker to get her things. Funny, though. She wasn't feeling sick. Or maybe she was, but wasn't really noticing. Not until later.

***SLAM!***

Her locker door was shut in an instant to reveal Johnny right behind her.

"Hey, Vanessa.", he said with a smile.

"Uh, hey, Johnny.", she replied, slightly annoyed. "Whatcha doin here? Isn't class in session?"

She knew him well enough to know that he wasn't really concerned about class. But when he smiled like that, Vanessa knew it was time to start backing out.

"Class, shmass.", he shrugged, walking up to her as she took a step back, keeping the distance between them. "But you know, I was thinkin' about what you said when we broke up."

Vanessa sighed and turned on her heels and started to walk off.

"Don't even think about it, Johnny.", she stated coldly.

"Aw, come on Vanessa.", Johnny began, following after her and keeping up with her pace. "I can change. Gimme a second chance."

"NO.", Vanessa stated firmly. "No, thank you. No way. Not while I'm already with someone else."

"Please. As if.", Johnny chuckled, making his exgirlfriend's blood boil under the surface. "You can always ditch any loser for me."

"No.", she said, trying to be peaceful.

But he continued to tail her, begging again and again to be taken back. It wasn't until she finally stopped in the parking lot that he cornered her, thinking that she was finally paying attention to him.

"Ha! So worried about class, as if you weren't about to walk out yourself.", John sneered.

"I'm not leaving. I'm sick.", Vanessa corrected.

But before she knew it, she was being pinned against the wall with Johnny leaning over her.

"Aw, come on, Nessie.", he smirked, making Vanessa cringe at the pet-name. "Gimme one last chance."

***Beep, beep!***

With the sound of a car's horn, the two looked up in time to see a car pull up to the curb. Soon, Ferb stepped out.

"Oh hi! HONEY.", Vanessa said, emphasizing to get the point across the exboyfriend.

Johnny's eyes shot wide open, hearing Vanessa use the name. Before he knew it, she slipped out from underneath him and was hugging Ferb.

"Come on. Let's go home.", she said with a smile before kissing him on the cheek.

She got in the car, and Ferb turned on Johnny while the teenager only continued to stare in surprise.

"...I'm not going to start a fight.", Ferb started. "But I will say this... I'd kindly appreciate it if you DIDN'T try to hit on my WIFE."

Ferb then turned and got back in his car and drove off while the Johnny only stared, eyes wide, jaw dropped, and mind completely blown. In the car, Vanessa gave a long relieved sigh, settling back into the chair.

"Ohhhh gosh, thank you SO much for coming up when you did, Ferb!", Vanessa said in relief. "That was my exboyfriend, Johnny..."

"You used to date an emo?", Ferb asked, making Vanessa laugh.

"He's supposed to be in the punk genre.", Vanessa explained.

"I've seen punk.", Ferb chuckled. "He's not punk. Gothic MAYBE. But not punk."

Vanessa laughed a bit more and was more relieved than ever to go home. Once home, it didn't take her five minutes before she threw up her lunch and was over her ailment. But once Ferb was reassured it was nothing more, she took to roaming about the house, straightening this and that. There wasn't a whole lot she could do, since Norm usually did it all. But she did manage to find a basket that needed to be folded, sat herself down on the couch with it, and began working. It wasn't long before starting the task that she looked about the living room in the calm, quietness of the afternoon, and felt very justified in being there. As if it was meant to be. Her married, at home, working on chores, while her husband worked in the lab below her.  
Suddenly, the reminder that she was married, resurfaced with the second reminder of her parents, close by.

_"Honey, you don't know how happy we are for you."_, Charlene's voice rang in her head, followed by her father's. _"Vanessa, I just want you to remember, that no matter what happens, I'll always be proud to call you my daughter."_

And with this, other thoughts soon flooded her mind, troubling her greatly. Her father was always proud of her, that much she did always know. But would he REALLY be proud of her to be married at such a YOUNG age? She was only sixteen. As far as she knew, and from evidence aided by Norm, for her to be married at this age would've given her father a heart attack. And her mother... Vanessa couldn't even begin to imagine how upset her mother could be about this. While Heinz may have been a very protective father for his "baby girl", Charlene was one Vanessa worried for when it came to boys. It was HEINZ who agreed to letting her date Johnny, her mother was all against the idea. Her dad wanted her to be happy and that was what closed the argument, but her mom fought long and hard over the debate of who Vanessa should and shouldn't date. The one victory that Heinz ever had and it made Vanessa realize all the more in this current state of mind, even long after their deaths, that she might end up being just as lonely and as sad as they were. She loved Ferb, she really did, but what was to happen to them...2, 5, 10 years down the road? With so many divorces now a days, would they end up being the same way? What if she could talk to her parents, just this one last time, and they actually ended up being so disappointed in her decisions for marrying Ferb? The thought alone and Vanessa literally felt something in her heart tear.

Slowly, but surely, Vanessa felt herself fall into an unforgiving world of depression. Everything she looked at logically, ended in misery for her and she felt herself being emotionally tugged on more and more. She stopped folding clothes as she sighed and continued in these thoughts. Of her parent's thoughts of her, of Ferb, the fear of not knowing the future ahead. What if she would end up all alone? What if Ferb didn't really love HER? What if.. What if.. What if...

"Vanessa?", Ferb began, surprising her a bit.

"Oh! Ferb.", she shook her head slightly, trying to clear her thoughts. "Hey."

"Honey, are you alright?", he asked, coming over and sitting down with her. "You look like you're about to cry."

Vanessa hung her head a bit at the question. She sighed and pretty soon one tear fell, and then another, and another, and another, and the dam collapsed as she tried not to sob. Ferb felt concern and quickly embraced her, shushing her lovingly while doing so.

"Vanessa, what's wrong?", he asked.

She told him what was on her mind, what tugged at her heart, and he hugged her tighter, hoping to be of comfort.

"I mean, what if I've just ended up disgracing my family and everything? What if I just ruined it all?"

"...Vanessa, you do know I love you, right?", he asked, slightly dismayed she would doubt. "I loved you, from the very first moment I saw you. Yes, that's corny, but it's true. Why do you think people have said it often enough to be corny?"

Vanessa chuckled a bit.

"I do love you. And I would actually think that if you were to talk to your parents, RIGHT NOW, after they have seen EVERYTHING that's happened so far, they would actually be rather proud of you.", Ferb went on. "Because we didn't get married for any of the wrong reasons. Aside from that, you were smarter and more mature than any teenager to UNDERSTAND why you were getting married. And not just because of Phineas and Candace but because we love each other. Genuinely and truly. And we know what we promised, to love each other forever and no one else."

Vanessa nodded, Ferb wiped away a few more tears, and they smiled at each other.

"And we do love each other.", he added on.

"And no one else.", she nodded.

"Forever."

Feeling better and sharing a kiss with her husband, Vanessa calmed back down and continued on the laundry. Phineas and Candace returned home and were eased about their sister's well-being. That night, Vanessa laid awake in bed thinking about what Ferb had said. She remembered walking down the aisle to marry him, how it felt like her father was still there to pass her on to him. With a smile, she took comfort in the thought that he would've been there, and was there with her. And always is.

* * *

_*Dramatic posing* HEAR ME NOW AND BELIEVE ME LATER... I will update this sooner than I had before, I am SOO sorry! D,X This was scrad for me to get through, trying to piece it together right, and with "Come Home Perry' getting in the way.. Please forgive me!_


	13. Chapter 13

The years passed and the broken family had both struggles and triumphs. The seasons changed as routine and Winter was upon them. Christmas to be exact. They were laughing and having fun as everyone exchanged gifts, when Perry noticed something.

"Hey, wait.. Ferb, I don't wanna sound spoiled or anything, but where's your presents?", he asked, looking under the tree.

"Oh yeah.. No one but Norm got a gift from Ferb.", 19 year-old Candace agreed.

Vanessa looked at her 22 year-old husband curiously. Ferb smiled back down at her, having grown to be taller than her through the years, and turned to Perry with a nod.

"Yeah, Perry. I didn't wrap any presents for you guys.", he said.

"What's up?", 14 year-old Phineas asked, cocking his head to the side. "I didn't even see you work in the lab on anything."

"It's not here.", Ferb said, getting up from the floor and pulling out his car keys. "We gotta go on a little trip to your guys' presents."

With curious looks everyone followed Ferb out to the car. They drove down the empty streets, that cold Christmas morning. The others tried to ask Ferb what it could be or tried to guess it themselves but Ferb just chuckled and shook his head. They pulled up into the snowy parking lot and then his family really had to question it.

"Ferb, the museum is closed, remember?", Candace stated. "It's Christmas."

"Yes, I know.", Ferb said, turning the car off. He turned to smile at everyone else and held up a small, bronze, key. "But I pulled a few strings for a special favor. Let's go."

Curiously, they climbed out of the car and headed inside. Inside the museum, Ferb lead them all to the Gadgets Through the Ages exhibit. By then, Phineas and Candace already had a few puzzled guesses what Ferb was doing.

"Xavier Onansis' Time Machine?", Vanessa asked as Ferb instructed for them to get in. "Does this thing even work?"

"Well no doubt Phin and Ferb fiddled with it.", Perry shrugged. "But I'm as lost as you are."

They all climbed in as Ferb fiddled with the date. He pulled the leaver and in a bright flash they arrived in the museum, nearly ten years ago. They got out and went for a walk about town.

"Why are we in the past?", Phineas asked.

"You'll see.", Ferb replied. "This way."

Making tracks in the freshly fallen snow as the day had set in this time to a cold, clear night, Ferb lead his family out to the suburban area, a fair walking distance from the museum. There, he smiled at the others as they peered around at the brightly lit yards in the neighborhoods.

"...wait..", Phineas began. "We're..."

"Our neighborhood!", Candace exclaimed.

"Shhh.", Ferb warned with a smile. "We don't wanna disturb anyone."

They went on down the streets until Ferb finally stopped them and pointed out a house. Through the broad window that faced the streets, Phineas, Candace, and Perry gasped as they saw their family enjoying their Christmas evening. Linda and Lawrence were sitting on the couch, side by side, as the kids continued to play on the floor as they had done for most of the day.

"M...mom..", Candace began softly as the group edged nearer.

"I couldn't bring them back to life, or make a clone. It wouldn't be the same.", Ferb explained. "But I thought at most we could at least see them in the past, one more time."

"Wait.. Only once?", Phineas asked, looking back at his brother.

Ferb shrugged in modesty.

"The curator won't let me do this again.", he explained. "Unless you and I build our OWN time machine, this will be the last time we'll see them in reality."

Phineas looked back, having to stifle laughter as Perry the Platypup popped out of a box, startling young Candace. Her little brothers rolled on the floor with laughter as Linda and Lawrence chuckled. It nearly tore them to shreds, though it was a happy sight to see. Candace giggled a bit, being reminded of how mad she was at Phineas and Ferb.

Ferb suddenly noticed Vanessa wasn't with them, but instead heading further down the street.

"Vanessa?", Ferb began, following after her. "Honey, what's wrong?"

Vanessa kept her eyes glued on the houses, following window after window until she finally stopped at one and walked more into the yard to get a better look. When Ferb caught up, and soon the same with the others, it was clear why this house.

Little Vanessa, young and innocent in the world, was rolling on the floor with her dad as Charlene watched from the doorway in the kitchen. All of them laughing and having fun as Heinz continued to tickle his little daughter. The one thing Vanessa had wanted for Christmas that year had come true. Heinz stayed with her and Charlene, all day, until Vanessa had gone to bed that night, without any arguments or fights.

Vanessa couldn't help but cry a bit, seeing how happy she was. How happy they all were. She was soon greeted by an arm around the shoulder and turned to cry more into her husband's loving gesture. Ferb hugged her lovingly as he shushed her, gently brushing the hair out of her face.

"...Happy Christmas.", he said quietly.

"Thank you, Ferb.", she returned, hugging him tightly.

It made her cry, but it was more touching and meaningful than the tears made it seem. Her few happy memories of her parents together and she was able to see it all over again. The others understood what this meant to Vanessa as well and hugged her from behind, making her chuckle and turn to hug them all.

After a while longer of staring through windows, relishing to see their parents again, they made their way back home. Suddenly something cold hit the back of Vanessa's head and she turned around to see Phineas with a snowball in hand and a wide smile on his face.

"...You little-!", she smiled back and ducked in time as a snowball was thrown while she quickly made one together and threw it back.

The family fell into a snowball fight and laughter rang through the night. When Vanessa was finally knocked over by the snowball from her dad's nemesis, Ferb laughed a bit and sat down next to her to catch his breath while the others continued fighting.

"You alright?", he asked as he tried to steady his breathing.

Vanessa chuckled, amused as always with Ferb's steady track of how she was and leaned into him, smiling at the family playing before her.

"Just fine.", she replied. "Merry Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you too.", he smiled, kissing her on the top of the head.

"...and Junior too, right?", she asked, her smile widening with the tease.

Ferb paused for a moment, wondering who she was referring to when it dawned on him and he backed up from her, looking down wildly at his wife. Vanessa couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on Ferb's face and gave a nod to his silent questioning.

"Merry Christmas...", she started as she scooted a bit closer to kiss him. "...Dad."

**The End**

* * *

_If you've ever watched the SpongeBob Squarepants episode where everyone's being Squidward's band and you remember Plankton straining to run back and forth to play the harmonica, that's EXACTLY how I feel about this. I'm sorry I dragged my feet to reach this tiny ending, yes Vanessa is pregnant and early into it, please keep in mind that they're older now, and I hoped you guys liked it. ^^_


End file.
